Amazake-babaa's Anguish
by xfang-girlx
Summary: She can't change the past and if given the chance she wouldn't. She won't give up everything to be rid of the affliction and doesn't expect him to understand. Byakuya/OC
1. Good Night

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction, translations will be at the bottom. Enjoy x

* * *

><p><span>Amazake-babaa's Anguish - 1<span>

Sure-footed steps echoed throughout the passage as Byakuya Kuchiki made his way along the tatami flooring towards the audience chamber. The air was much cooler inside than the almost unbearable heat which beat down outside the walls. Many shinigamis stopped their movements as they stared at the newly assigned Captain of the Sixth Division. Murmurs of wonder and awe trailed behind him, but he paid no attention, it was just irritable noise. Not giving any eye contact he continued making his way forward until he was in front of a pair of doors. Trying to pull them open, nothing happened. The renovations that had taken place in the Second Division several decades earlier were unknown to Byakuya. He maintained the apathetic expression upon his face while scrutinizing the situation before him, they just wouldn't open. Should he stay standing in front of these immovable doors, which would make him look ridiculous, or turn around to ask one of the shinigamis, which would only succeed in crushing his pride? It was a hard decision to make, but Kami was on Byakuya's side as someone clearing their throat stood behind him.

"Ano… Kuchiki-taichou?"

Turning around Byakuya had to lift his gaze to look at the owner of the voice. He was wearing too much jewellery that any man should be comfortable with and there were crumbs scattered all over his purple collar.

"These were the first doors to be put in when I started the renovations. They're a bit old but with a few knocks-" Marechiyo Ōmaeda demonstrated by pounding his large hands against the surface. "-they start working again."

Byakuya watched the doors silently open, a smug smile lit up Marechiyo's features.

"Right, arigatou."

Without further words needing to be said, Byakuya entered the audience chamber. The Shihōin clan emblem was engraved into the far wall behind the throne which Suì-Fēng sat in. The symbol itself brought back unwanted childhood memories of the cat-monster, former Captain of the Second Division, he would prefer to forget. The walls of the chamber were lined with cloaked members from the Stealth Force waiting for orders from their Commander, the current Captain of the Second Division.

"What are you doing in this part of the Seireitei Kuchiki-taichou?" Suì-Fēng asked, grey eyes piercing his own.

"I went to enter the Maggot's Nest but was informed I had to get your permission."

"Hai."

Suì-Fēng motioned Marechiyo to kneel down before her and whispered into his ear. Byakuya couldn't hear a word of what was going on and the threads of impatience started to intertwine.

Marechiyo left making his way towards the far side of the barracks, to a room that was separated from the rest. The office was small, too small for someone with a ranking such as the owner. A desk was the dominant piece of furniture which touched both opposite walls, dividing the room into two. Paperwork littered the desk creating a mess that only one person would have the knowledge to sort through. There were two objects also on the desk, the only items that gave away any clues of who the owner was. At different ends, a lone framed picture and a tantou. He entered the cramped space coughing a little to gain attention.

Her stormy-blue eyes, full of confusion, flickered to the figure standing at her door but a smile formed as she recognized who he was.

"Marechiyo-san, I haven't seen you in a while." Her voice was light and traces of humour were laced into it.

"Taichou needs your help with escorting someone important. They want to go into the Maggot's Nest."

"Ever since I've been made Head, no one has ever wanted to go in before. Why now?" The question wasn't asked with the intention of gaining an answer, it was merely just an observation said aloud.

"Taichou said it's important." Marechiyo knew it could be a challenge getting her out of the office, not sharing the same views on their Captain.

"Souka, let me just finish this work and I'll be right over." She dipped the quill into the ink pot and resumed writing on the paper currently in front of her.

"Taichou said to come right away."

"Demo…"

"Right. Now."

A huff of defiance left her lips, jumping over her desk so she wouldn't disturb the contents. "Fine, I don't see how you have so much respect for that woman."

"Aren't you going to lock your office?"

"There's no need. I never get any visitors." They left to walk through the maze of paths.

"She is a good Captain you know." Marechiyo said, breaking the lengthy silence.

"She's short and I'm beginning to wonder whether she is stupid as well." She nodded to a fellow shinigami that greeted her. _Short and Stupid Suì-Fēng. _The alliteration made her giggle.

"Naze?"

"I'm going to have to bring this person all the way back to my office before leaving. Do you know how much time will be wasted?"

Marechiyo laughed, "You make it seem as if Taichou has a vendetta for you."

"Can you give me a reason as to why she moved me to the most inconvenient place in the division, after gaining her position?"

"She wanted you to be able to work in peace?" Even Marechiyo had trouble believing that excuse, she did have a point.

Smiling in triumph at his words, they entered the audience chamber with all eyes resting on the new arrival. Normally she wouldn't have minded the attention, but this wasn't a pub and she wasn't partly drunk. She ended up walking in Marechiyo's shadow the rest of the way towards her Captain, keeping her eyes downcast, in hopes of hiding from the stares.

"Kuchiki-taichou, I would like to introduce you to my Third Seat, Ishikawa Mikazuki." Suì-Fēng's voice interrupted the silence that had built up and Marechiyo pushed the aforementioned person in front of him.

Mikazuki bowed lowly, eyes having never left the ground. It had been a long time since she had last seen the noble, back in her Academy days. News of Byakuya's and Gin Ichimaru's promotion spread fast throughout the Seireitei. Now, there was only the Tenth Division which had a Captain and Lieutenant's position needing to be filled.

"Hajimemashite, Kuchiki-taichou. Follow me."

Byakuya didn't like the tone this woman, who was at least a head shorter than himself, used. It was condescending, yet still respectful enough that many wouldn't have picked up on it. He noticed that they had passed the ground gates and were going further into the barracks.

"Is there a different way to the Maggot's Nest?"

"Iie." Mikazuki looked over her shoulder at him, or rather his zanpakutou. "Weapons are not allowed inside the Nest of Maggots, my office is the safest place to store your zanpakutou."

"Senbonzakura."

"Nani?"

"The name of my zanpakutou." He had to try and find some way to gain superiority of this conversation.

"Oh." They had reached her office, automatic doors sliding open and close. "Well, just chuck it anywhere."

Byakuya didn't know whether to be disgusted by her words or the state of her office. It was tiny and without many belongings it was clean, but his gaze couldn't get off the messy piles of paperwork scattered over her desk, reminding him of the crumbs from the Lieutenant.

"I am not leaving him in here."

"You have no choice." Mikazuki folded her arms. "You could leave _him _to be looked after by the guards, I'm sure they would have plenty of fun-"

"Where is yours?" Byakuya interrupted while leaning his katana against the corner so it wouldn't fall over.

"My?"

"Your zanpakutou, I noticed you didn't carry it with you."

"Oh, on my desk." She pointed out.

"That kaiken?" His voice showed his disbelief.

"She is not a kaiken, she's a tantou."

"Such details do not matter. Your zanpakutou is still small, much like your office_._"

His eyes lingered on the picture frame which she quickly turned facedown, even though the picture it held was facing away from him. Not wanting to talk anymore Mikazuki ushered him out of her office, quite forcefully, and locked it using the keypad outside. Beeping indicated her objective had been completed. Turning around she saw that Byakuya was nowhere to be seen.

"Kuso." Mikazuki muttered under her breath and slowly made her way to the gates of the Second Division grounds.

* * *

><p>Byakuya didn't want to be in that woman's company any longer than he had to be. It didn't help that being around the unusual refurbishments made him uncomfortable. So he decided to shunpo the rest of the way, only to be stopped by the guards for a second time this morning. No one was behind him and he was careful not to let his frustrations show. Minutes passed and there was still no sign of her, his patience was truly being tested today.<p>

Mikazuki made it to the gates sometime after. She had gotten distracted along the way when a butterfly had crossed her path. While following it she soon remembered the task she had been given and quickened her pace, somehow knowing that he wouldn't appreciate her tardiness. Seeing the look of displeasure upon Byakuya's face, her steps faltered slightly. She tried to pay no heed to the scowl he sent her way as the guards let them through.

"What took you so long to get here?"

"Well, I can't…" She trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Byakuya gave no reply, looking at the back of her head as she led the way.

"I can't… shunpo." Mikazuki only gave a half-truth, it was part of the reason she was late but not the whole reason.

Byakuya ceased his movements and if Mikazuki hadn't turned around because of the silence, she wouldn't have realized. He did not fully believe her response, but let it slide. Her words finally registered to him and he suddenly shunpo'd so he appeared right in front of her, causing her to fall back.

"You can't shunpo?" He almost shouted making her flinched.

"Iie."

"Are you completely useless? What were you even doing in the Advanced Hohou class to begin with?"

Both were questions he didn't want to know the answers to and he just walked off into the direction they had been heading. Though he would never admit it, Byakuya was slightly embarrassed that the woman had made him lose his cool so recklessly.

"Matte!" Mikazuki quickly got to her feet and went after him. "Kuchiki-taichou, matte kudasai!"

Byakuya didn't slow down and it took Mikazuki all her strength to chase after him. She didn't notice when he abruptly stopped and crashed into him, both falling over onto the bridge. If not for the sides they would've already fallen into the river below.

"Gomen nasai!" Mikazuki got up once again.

"It was to be expected." Byakuya maintained his dignity and lightly dusted himself off. "Someone useless never watches where they are going."

"I am not useless!" She glared at the man behind her. "I wouldn't be a Third Seated officer if I was."

"I've come to the conclusion that you got your position by accident."

"I did not get my position by _accident_!" Mikazuki stormed across the bridge.

She didn't pay attention to the way it swung and didn't care either. She was sick of the man's haughty attitude and if he wasn't a Captain she would show him exactly why she was the Head of the Detention Unit.

The two guards on either side of the door bowed at Mikazuki as she entered into the dark and dank surroundings. They kept their mouths shut on the downwards trip, only the dripping of water from the rocks above into the puddles below could be heard. As the doors were opened to the compound inside, every resident turned to the entrance.

"Is there any way to have a private conversation with one of the prisoners?" Byakuya asked looking around the open space.

"Which prisoner do you want to talk to?"

"That's none of your business."

"Be that way then. You can't have a private conversation in here, but you can use the table and chairs in that corner."

In the far corner there were a couple of the prisoners playing a game of shogi. Other tables were scattered around the room with other sorts of competitive games going on. Byakuya left Mikazuki at the door and went off to grab a prisoner. She didn't know how he knew who he wanted to talk to because the prisoner he grabbed was one that had never caused any trouble. She only knew him as one of the many prisoners that were already residents from before her time as the Head. They sat at the previously occupied corner. Mikazuki looked around unsure of what to do, it was obvious that Byakuya didn't want to be disturbed and even the other prisoners kept their distance from the man.

"We haven't seen you in here for a while." A man of similar height stood next to her.

"Big Mouth! I thought you would've been chewed out by now."

He laughed but the humour didn't reach his eyes. Mikazuki quickly made a check of the room in case this was some sort of decoy, something she wouldn't put pass the guy. Lastly she saw Byakuya, who was now in deep conversation with the unfamiliar prisoner.

"Actually, there's something you could be useful for." Mikazuki said this as she unsuccessfully tried to read the lips from the other conversation taking place.

"Nani?"

"When we leave, I want you to find out what Kuchiki-taichou is talking to that guy about." Her voice was hushed as she led Big Mouth to the side.

"Only if you get me out of here, if anyone can it's you."

"You know I can't let you leave this place Big Mouth." For a second time Mikazuki observed the room. "Demo, I can make sure you have daifuku for a whole week."

His mouth almost watered at the mere mention of his favourite dessert, "Make it strawberry and we have a deal."

Mikazuki silently nodded as she agreed. Across the room shouting could be heard between two prisoners and a fight was sure to begin as a group of people started to surround them in a circle. She made her way over to stop it from starting, only to be stopped by a hand resting on her shoulder.

"Let me do this. We wouldn't want you getting hurt." Byakuya passed her and confronted both prisoners.

She sent imaginary daggers into the back of his head with her eyes. Mikazuki knew how to handle these situations. Contrary to popular belief she wasn't Head of the Detention Unit for nothing, she felt only animosity towards the Captain at this stage. Knowing that he wasn't good at Hakuda was the one reason why she stayed back and just watched, he would get what he deserved.

Byakuya managed to get through the crowd and didn't seem fazed that the soon-to-be fighters were both taller than him. Each had their hands on the other's white robes, using stares to try and deter the opponent. At first Byakuya instinctively reached at his side for his zanpakutou. It took a few air-filled grasps before he comprehended where it actually was. He couldn't remember the last situation where he couldn't rely on Senbonzakura to get him out, it was so long ago.

Byakuya stood there amidst everything trying to look decorous while strategizing a way to separate the two without getting touched by either. He decided to use his next best weapon and increased his spiritual pressure but that did little to the prisoners he was focused on, only those watching had fallen to their knees finding it difficult to breath. Mikazuki rolled her eyes she was still quite a bit away so the pressure wasn't so bad. Byakuya stepped forward and pushed one of the men away to try and get room in between them.

"Ku-" Mikazuki tried to yell out a warning but soon found something covering her mouth.

Byakuya turned at her outburst to see the prisoner he had noticed her conversing with earlier holding her back. During this, a well-aimed punch from the first prisoner connected with his face. The last thing he saw before he was hurling to the side of the room was the horrified look in Mikazuki's eyes.

She tried to make quick work out of Big Mouth by stamping on his foot. He released her while shouting out in pain trying to comfort his sore appendage. She then grabbed his robes and threw him towards the two prisoners. They were still at each other's throats now that Byakuya was out of the way. Big Mouth collided with them temporarily parting the pair.

Mikazuki proceeded to hit prisoner one, who had turned to help up Big Mouth, at the occipital ridge behind his head with a kick. With the right amount of force this caused him to instantaneously blackout. Prisoner two was in a shocked state after seeing his opponent already on the ground, using this to her advantage she tripped him over with her other leg. He fell backwards and ended up knocking his head pretty hard against the floor, hindering him to an unconscious mess as well. She saw some blood but not enough that needed the attention from the Fourth Division. The crowd that had gathered around the two at the beginning quickly dispersed not wanting to gain any attention from the Head.

Grabbing Big Mouth's robes for a second time she got really close to his face. "The deal is still on and I suggest you don't make another mistake."

Satisfied Mikazuki went over to Byakuya, lending him a hand in getting up but he just ignored her. A bruise had already started appearing around his right eye. They made their way out of the Maggot's Nest, the prison that was never referred to as one.

"Maybe you should get some attention for your eye." Mikazuki tried her best to hide the snigger that threatened to escape her lips, resulting in her smirking. "I'm sure Unohana-taichou could fix it up in no time."

"This is your fault." Byakuya's eyes narrowed even further than she thought possible.

"Sumimasen?"

"If it wasn't for your interruption I wouldn't have gotten distracted."

"Demo-"

"If you weren't so useless, you wouldn't have been caught in the first place."

"That w-"

"Maybe if you were better at shunpo, then-" This time when Byakuya fell onto the bridge it wasn't an accident. Mikazuki shoved him, immobilizing him to the wood, by pinning him down.

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" She was almost red with anger and couldn't take any more of his insults. "If you weren't such a _princess_ maybe you could have actually stopped the fight from even getting to where it got to."

Byakuya stared up at her in silence, unsure whether it would be wise to speak. His lips pursed thinly at what she had called him.

"Don't even think about saying it again. I am not useless!" A statement Mikazuki repeated while stabbing him in the chest with her finger. "I am not…"

It was soon after that she realized the compromising position they had been in the whole time while on the bridge, her voice wavering into nothing. Byakuya hadn't even realized himself, he was too distracted by the blonde wisps of hair that tickled his face. A faint blush appearing on Mikazuki's cheeks as she quietly got up and fumed off back to her office. She was then followed by Byakuya, who made sure to keep his distance.

"Just get your zanpakutou and leave."

Byakuya did what she said but stayed in the doorway watching Mikazuki get over her desk and continue with the paperwork still in need of completion. Looking up she noticed him still in her office.

"I'm sure I told you to leave?" Uncertainty was in her voice as if trying to remember exactly what she had said seconds earlier.

"What were you talking to that prisoner about?"

"That's none of your business." She purposely copied the words he had told her.

"I'm a Captain and also the 28th Head of the Kuchiki clan, yo-"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Mikazuki interrupted. "As Head of the Detention Unit you still refused to tell me your own business concerning one of my prisoners. If I were to ask you again what you were talking about with that prisoner, would you tell me?"

"Iie."

"Your titles mean nothing in here. Now leave, onegai."

Byakuya stood there for a few minutes wanting to argue with her as she ignored him. The only people who have ever talked down on him would be the Captain Commander and his own grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki. He didn't want her to get away with it, but when he saw her move aside the second piece of paper he realised he had his own work to get on with.

It felt like forever, trying to resist the urge to make eye-contact with him. Mikazuki wasn't really reading the words that were in front on her, only pretending to. Pretending to look like she was busy and doing her work, just so he would take the hint and leave already. He had no more business to attend here and hopefully not ever again. If she were to never see this man again it would still be too soon.

Finally alone, Mikazuki tentatively reached for her own zanpakutou. It had black weaving around a gold hilt and the tsuba was circular with the outline of a bird. That bird was the inspiration for a tattoo she got on the inside of her right wrist. Turning her palm upwards she stroked over the darkened area on her wrist.

It had been a while since she had visited her inner world. Although her connection with the spirit was exceptional, the jobs she would need to carry out made her tend to forget about the tantou. Placing a hand over the weapon and forcing herself to relax, she tried to empty her mind and make her way to communicate with the spirit.

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes, Mikazuki knew that she wasn't in her office anymore and silently cursed, thinking that she should've locked the door before coming here. It was dark, but it always was to begin with. She slowly made her way forward, following a path that she memorized over the years. The path seemed to just go on and she knew that this was her spirit's fault since the last time they communicated was at least a few months ago.<p>

There was no warning for when she reached the clearing on top of the cliff. At one point it was pitch black and the next there was an invisible sun beating down on her. Looking over the edge she lost her breath at the sight she saw. Clouds covered parts but the majority of what lay below could be seen. A wide river ran from one side to the other and there were trees scattered all over the ground. As far as Mikazuki could see there were no movements that indicated any life forms down there. Not that there should've been, this world only inhabited one being.

Behind her the trees she came through surrounded the clearing. They were so close together no gaps could be seen. What caught Mikazuki's attention was a shadow that made its way from the trees to the middle of the clearing, just in front of her. Stopping, the shadow materialized above ground into a large black bird. It was hard to remember back to when this bird had taken the form of a hatchling. Growing into an older looking bird as their connection grew, though the mind of this bird would still be much more advanced than her own. Mikazuki wondered whether the spirit had reached her growth limit.

"Tobenaitori." It was said as a greeting and a statement.

"It has been a while." Instead of coming from the manifestation of the spirit, the voice lingered in the breeze to be heard from all around Mikazuki. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I had to take someone to the Nest of Maggots today." Mikazuki sat down, very tempted to just sleep in the lush grass until the day was over.

Tobenaitori just stood there staring with her beady black eyes, which couldn't be distinguished from her dark features, focused on her owner's form. She stayed silent knowing that Mikazuki would continue talking when she got around whatever was going on inside that head.

"Do you think I'm useless?" Mikazuki looked up, eyes glistening with tears she refused to shed.

"If you were useless, you wouldn't be capable of wielding me."

"That man is so infuriating, thinking he can walk around acting as if he owns the place." Pausing, she gave in to a small giggle. "I suppose I can't complain though, that black eye is going to last a while."

"Is Urahara Kisuke back?"

"Iie."

"Then who…?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Souka."

"I don't like being left out." Mikazuki stood up, almost pouting. "I want to know what he is up to."

The silence that drifted between the two was not uncomfortable and it allowed Mikazuki to concentrate on calming herself. Tobenaitori never moved from the spot where she had risen, not even to stretch or flutter her wings. It was strange having a conversation with one's zanpakutou. Mikazuki knew that hers could hear the thoughts that went through her own mind. It was most likely the same for everyone else as well. She wished she could hear the thoughts going through the spirit's mind, that way when the conversation came to an end she wouldn't be leaving her inner world confused.

"Would you like my advice?" Tobenaitori asked, already knowing the answer.

"Are you going to make any sense?"

"It is not the solution to the problem you want but what brings about the effect."

"That doesn't answer my question and can't you just give me straight advice?" Mikazuki started pacing. "I'm sure other zanpakutou's are easier to talk to."

"I am not here to make life easier for you. I just try and guide you into the right direction." Tobenaitori started sinking back into the ground, forming a shadow once again.

Mikazuki could feel herself begin to black out unwillingly as she was being kick out of her inner world. _Yet you always choose to follow the opposite direction. _With those parting words all Mikazuki could see was the darkness.

Waking up her hands went straight to her head. It felt very sensitive and also pounding on the inside. She was sure that she hadn't fallen while gaining consciousness.

"Argh, what happened to my head?" The question was said out loud and to no one in particular, since Mikazuki was still in her office.

"That would be my fault."

She jolted being surprised at getting a reply. Mikazuki looked over her desk to see Marechiyo picking up many fried rice crackers from the ground. She then noticed a lot of crumbs were on her desk and all over her paperwork.

"Do I want to know?"

"I had brought you some leftover food from my lunch because I know you sometimes don't eat. I saw you sleeping but you wouldn't wake up so I might have hit you a few times…"

"Baka! No wonder you never get any women, you're so abusive." Mikazuki leaned over some more to hit him behind the head. "Didn't you realize I was performing Jinzen?"

"I did. Well, after you wouldn't wake up." Marechiyo was rubbing the back of his head to ease the pain. "I knocked over my rice crackers just before you woke up."

"Arigatou Marechiyo-san for the thought, I do feel hungry now."

He nodded just before leaving, his food left on her desk. Mikazuki stared at it for a while before slowly taking a minuscule bite of one fried rice cracker. Grimacing and spitting it out almost instantly, the thought of them being on the ground didn't improve the taste at all.

She picked up the frame which held a picture of her make-shift family inside. Living in the Rukongai had never been easy so being without food for one afternoon wouldn't do anything. The thoughts of her family made it endurable. It also reminded her of what she needed to do after her paperwork was completed.

* * *

><p>Mikazuki always felt ill when walking throughout the Twelfth Division. Visions of what must be taking place inside the walls of each building never put her nerves at ease. As long as she didn't bump into the Captain everything would go smoothly. The Shinigami Research and Development Institute was easy to locate, it wasn't because this isn't her first time inside the barracks but because the gate was so grand. It could be seen from the entrance to the division.<p>

Inside was almost as bad as the Nest of Maggots entrance, _almost_. Lights flickered constantly giving an eerie feel about the surroundings. She quickly walked through the many corridors making her way towards the Development Department, being sure to not be in doorways for too long so she was out of the scientist's way.

"Onee-chan!" A childish voice resonated through the area.

A young boy stopped what he was doing and rushed over to Mikazuki. He was wearing a lab coat much bigger in size than his original one so had stumbled a few times. She bent down to make herself smaller and hugged her younger brother.

"Ryo-kun what happened to your lab coat?"

"Ano… well Taichou wanted me to help him with an experiment. So I did." Ryo looked down at his hands which were covered by the sleeves of the larger coat. "But then I got blood all over it. Akon-san let me have one of his."

As soon as she heard _experiment _and _blood,_ Mikazuki hurriedly checked him for any injuries. Another voice stopped her from a further investigation.

"It wasn't his blood." A guy with three horns on his forehead spoke.

"Oh, arigatou gozaimasu Akon-san." Mikazuki looked back at her younger sibling. "What was it then?"

"Me and Taichou inserted an advanced form of Pneumonia into some humans that were captured and brought here." Ryo grinned. "One of them started coughing blood over me. We are trying to find a cure, to help Ukitake-taichou!"

Mikazuki laughed humorlessly at Ryo's enthusiasm, there have been many times when she's been close to questioning his sanity. "If that evil, mad-scientist of a Captain ever asks you to experiment with him again I want you to not do it."

"Is that so?" The chilling voice of the said Captain was heard from behind her.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou!" Both Mikazuki and Akon exclaimed while standing up straight.

"I can order my own subordinates to do as I please." The make-up covered and hat wearing Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, leered at the two. "Ryo-kun showed that he is not always the useless brat he appears to be. If I want his help with experiments he will have no choice."

"What happened to those humans?" Mikazuki asked, keeping Ryo behind her.

"They're all dead."

Mikazuki tried not to show her shock, it's not like she expected any less from the sadistic bastard. Ryo started cheering while Akon kept his face expressionless.

"Well, you don't need Ryo-kun for anything else do you?"

"Iie." Mayuri left the room. "Nemu! Order more shinigamis to get more human subjects."

"Hai, Mayuri-sama." Her voice was bleak and in a monotone.

Wasting no time and not wanting the Captain to find something else to berate her for, Mikazuki left the Twelfth Division with Ryo in tow. Since she was holding his hand, he didn't stumble quite as often as he would have if left alone. They made their way to Junrinan, the First District in West Rukongai, where they lived. The house was small but it was comfy. Upon entering, smells of their dinner cooking wafted towards the entrance of the house, Mikazuki's mouth started watering since she barely had eaten all day. Ryo ran through the rooms, most likely to find his biological sister.

"What are you cooking Takeo-kun?"

"Not Takeo-san." Yumichika Ayasegawa came out of the kitchen wearing a lavender apron. "I'm disgusted you would mistake my cooking for his."

"What are you doing here?" Mikazuki was surprised to see the man.

"Takeo-san told us that if we came with him to pick up Sayuri-chan, he was shouting us dinner." Yumichika went back to continue what he was making. "I must say, Sayuri-chan looks absolutely adorable in her nurse's outfit."

"I can't believe it." Mikazuki went into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "He can't go into the Fourth Division by himself can he? How many of you are here?"

"Just the Taichou, Yachiru-fukutaichou, Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san." The one responsible made his appearance smirking with his arms crossed.

"Takeo-kun you are a coward! Why not just invite the whole Eleventh Division?" A little bit of sarcasm dripped from her words.

"Oh I tried Suki-chan, but Unohana-taichou would only let five people in."

"You're lucky that she hasn't just banned you all from her division."

"You should've seen the way the other members ran from her, cowardice is not a pretty trait to have." Yumichika's input made Mikazuki smile.

A vigorous laugh came from the next room interrupting the conversation in the kitchen. If Mikazuki didn't know who it had belonged to, she was sure she would've been scared. Another manly laugh followed, this one was not as deep as the other.

"Dinner's ready." Yumichika sang loud enough for everyone to hear.

Squealing shrilled from the younger shinigamis as Ryo, Sayuri and Yachiru came rushing to the table. Plates were piled high with the Okonomiyaki that Yumichika had cooked. The table was very crowded, it normally only fit four but had to occupy twice as many people now. The only sounds heard were munching and the humming of satisfaction.

"You should swap places with Takeo-kun." Mikazuki said after finishing the meal. "He is such a useless cook Ayasegawa-san"

Yumichika softly laughed, "Well, I wouldn't mind hanging out with Sayuri-chan and Ryo-kun more often."

"Oi! No one is swapping places with anyone." Takeo commented with faux hurt, internally scared that Yumichika might actually accept her semi-serious offer. "My cooking isn't that bad."

"Onii-san, your cooking is terrible." Ryo coughed out before resuming his eating.

Mikazuki tried to hide her own laugh by coughing, but the glare she received from Takeo meant that he had caught her.

"Kiki-chan, you should see these pictures I drew of Ken-chan!" Yachiru shouted over the other conversations taking place at the table. "Here's one of him killing a strong hollow and the other Ken-chan and even Bya-kun!"

"Did Kuchiki-taichou die in the picture?"

The girl's pink-haired head bobbed up and down, "Hai!"

"Serves him right." She muttered under her breath, Yumichika gave her a questioning look.

"Yachiru-chan let me use her crayons, so I drew some pictures as well!" Sayuri said lifting up the various scribbles on her pieces of paper, wanting some attention.

"Squirts, go into the other room." Kenpachi's gruff voice ordered.

"Naze?" All three asked at once.

"Grown-ups are gonna have a grown-up talk."

Yachiru quickly went into the other room to be the first one to the crayons. Ryo and Sayuri were a bit reluctant at first, they weren't as young as their looks made them out to be, but under Kenpachi's glare they left the room one after the other. Mikazuki gazed at the Captain confused, having no idea what he was going to talk about.

"Takeo-san tells me you guys grew up in Inuzuri." Kenpachi's statement was aimed at Mikazuki.

"Yeah…" Still confused she had no idea where this was going and looking over at Takeo he seemed to have no clue either.

"I know I have no right to order you around and you hardly take orders from your own Captain but, just stay away from there for the time being."

"What do you mean? What happened there?"

"I can't say. There was just a Captain's meeting about it this morning."

Ikkaku scoffed, "When have you ever kept quiet about those Taichou?"

"Since now, I don't want the old guy on my back. It's bad enough that I had to learn kendou."

Mikazuki cleared the table while the two had their mini argument which soon elevated to the point where she was scared they would start denting the table. Yumichika just closed his eyes shaking his head, muttering something about arguing being ugly. Takeo had left the room to see what the others were doing and also to remove the temptation of involving himself in the argument.

"This place is always lovely to come to." Yumichika said deciding to help Mikazuki with the dishes.

A crash was heard from the other room cause both of them to flinch.

"Spoke too soon." Yumichika had gracefully caught a plate which Mikazuki had accidentally released from hearing the crash.

"Why don't you get a place around here?"

"Taichou and Ikkaku are too lazy to even bother about thinking about moving and I wouldn't want to leave them." Yumichika grabbed another plate putting it away. "I think living at the barracks is just easier."

"Hai." Mikazuki looked into the other room seeing Ikkaku and Kenpachi wrestling on the ground. "It would be but I wouldn't want to change though."

"Iie, I can imagine."

Not being able to take it anymore Takeo joined the two men wanting a bit of the action, looking at them she wondered whether there was any deep inside the closet issues. Mikazuki was surprised that they hadn't unsheathed their zanpakutous and was glad that Kenpachi kept his eye patch on. The other three kids in the room started cheering for one guy each, even though there wasn't any way that any of them would win, but they were having fun.

After being proclaimed the winner, Yachiru ended up giving him an advantage, Kenpachi decided that it was time for them to leave. It was already very dark and way past the bedtime for the children. Putting Ryo and Sayuri to bed, Sayuri complained about 'Ikkaku-kun's' loss, stating that he should've been the winner instead. Mikazuki also got ready, only not for sleeping but a night time stroll. She always found it hard to rest during the nightly hours and normally took walks to tire herself. A night like this would be no different.

Each time would be an altered route, never the same, a habit she picked up from living in the harsher areas of the Rukongai. Mikazuki was unaware of where her feet were leading her. A river far away from her home had been their destination, alike many of the rivers in the Rukongai. She admired the reflection of herself on the river's surface, smooth currents and clutters of duckweed obscuring the image. Mikazuki was often viewed as someone who was vain and she could not help what was being said behind her back, usually ignored their opinions anyway. She would never admit it out loud, but they would be right.

At first when he saw Mikazuki, Byakuya thought it wasn't real. That notion was then cancelled because he had no reason to be imagining that woman. From the basic knowledge he knew of her, she lived in the West Rukongai - First District. They were in South Rukongai. He also enjoyed walking at midnight, especially when sleep didn't come easy for him. There was an opportunity he didn't want to pass by and quietly he got closer until he shunpo'd right behind her.

"Konbanwa."

Mikazuki saw a familiar face behind her from the reflective water's edge, caught by surprise she turned around quickly. Her foot slid backwards ever so slightly causing her to slip on the dirt closest to the river and she felt herself falling. Struggling to keep her balance, she reached for Byakuya who was just in front of her but she swore that he leaned back just a bit to be out of her reach.

"Kuso." She whispered, more to herself than to him.

Luckily the river was only about waist deep but that didn't stop her from submerging and being drenched head to toe. Sharp rocks cut into her hands and legs as she got to her feet.

"Baka!" Mikazuki shouted at the culprit, tendrils from her tied up hair was sticking to her face.

Byakuya stayed silent, ignoring the insult. A small smirk, hardly noticeable, was on his face. He watched as Mikazuki put her hands through her sagging hair.

Disgusted at seeing duckweed mixed with blood on her hands, she tried to wash them thoroughly in the river. Mikazuki tried to get out of the way of more duckweed, which seemed impossible, but was glad that the current was slow and not strong enough to push her downstream.

"Could you at least help me out?" She asked sincerely, holding out a now clean hand.

Byakuya felt suspicious of her intentions as he eyed the hand, it started bleeding again from the cuts it had received. After an internal debate he did feel a little bad for the woman and grabbed her hand, telling himself he would need to get one of his servants to disinfect his own straight away. While attempting to pull her up the sincere smile suddenly changed into one with evil intent. Before he could figure out the meaning of this, Mikazuki placed her other hand against his stomach and threw him to the other side of the river behind her.

Byakuya spluttered as he stood up, forgetting to close his mouth, he now had a revolting taste in there. Also drenched he was glad to have removed the kenseikans from his hair earlier that evening. The duckweed that is all through Mikazuki's hair and most likely in his own, would've surely ruined them.

Mikazuki got out of the river and started laughing at the sour look on Byakuya's face. He waded through the water to get out, contempt filled him at her reaction. As much as she tried to stop the sounds coming from her mouth, Mikazuki could not find it in her to do so. Instead she got up and started walking in the direction she assumed her house is in.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, I need to wash up and sleep."

"Junrinan is the other way." Byakuya pointed in the direction opposite to the way Mikazuki had been headed. "Maybe you should just follow me, it's much later and the streets are not safe."

"Kuchiki-taichou, your concern is unexpected and I can look after myself."

"I don't know how long it took you to get here, but it would probably take a while to get back."

Mikazuki paused and contemplated his original suggestion. It was true that it would most likely take her a long time to get back to her house. It also didn't help that she was scratched up and hurt, the sooner she got cleaned up the better chance she won't have to deal with infections. His sudden generosity was still a mystery to her, especially after the stunt she performed.

"Fine."

The walk to the Kuchiki manor didn't take as long as Mikazuki thought it would. As soon as they went through the gates she tried to keep the wonderment from showing on her face. It was very rare for someone outside the family to see inside. Byakuya signature small smirk showed as he looked at her reaction. She could just make out the koi ponds and sakura trees.

"What sort of tea would you like?" Byakuya asked as they made it into the genkan, both of them dripping water onto the floor creating two puddles that started to merge.

"Ano, do you have peach?" It was a secret love of hers, anything peach was.

"Hai." Byakuya called over one of the female servants. "Take Ishikawa-san to the second bath."

The female servant didn't say anything and just bowed at Mikazuki then walked away, she took this as a hint to follow. The manor was just as bad as the barracks, instead of pathways it was just a maze of hallways. She knew that if left alone, getting lost would most definitely happen.

"What's your name?" Mikazuki asked trying to get the girl to say something, anything.

"I'd rather not talk. Kuchiki-sama would get mad. He is not nice when angry." The girl kept her head low until she got to a door and quietly opened it.

Mikazuki nodded, "I can imagine."

The room was very plain, drawing attention to the bath which was in the very middle. There were shelves filled with robes and towels, as well as different assortment of shampoos and soaps.

"Kuchiki-sama will be in the living area, once he is done." The servant girl made a move to leave, but turned around when Mikazuki called out to her, a questioning look over her features.

"Will you come back to show me to the living area? This place is so difficult to navigate through."

"Of course." The girl bowed again and then left.

She waited until she was alone in the room before getting into the bath. It was much different from the one she had in her own house. Steps led up to area and it was already filled to the brim with warm water. The water cascaded over the edge as she stepped in, feeling slight stings from the little cuts. Mikazuki leaned against the side of the bath lolling her head backwards as she finally relaxed. The warm, clean water felt good and was well needed after the day she had. Her mind was soon occupied with thoughts of the man that owned the manor. She wondered why he offered for her to come here knowing it wasn't out of the kindness of his heart, he wasn't a man like that. Maybe Byakuya had the need to show off his riches? Mikazuki wouldn't put it passed him for that to be the reason. It was well known that she grew up in the Rukongai. He would take any chance for him to have one up on her.

A soft knock brought her back to her senses, Mikazuki didn't know how long she had been in the bath but the noticeable wrinkling of her fingers and toes showed that it had been a long time.

"Hold on." Mikazuki quickly got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her body. "Come in."

The female servant slid open the door and came into the room holding a very decorative sleeping kimono. Bowing lowly she left the kimono in a shelf and went to wait outside. Mikazuki gathered the sleeping kimono in her fingers and noticed how the fabrics felt very smooth and silky. It must've been worth a fortune, more than her life's worth of living. Having nothing else to wear because her former sleeping attire was dirty, the bath robes looked comfortable but didn't seem suitable, she got into the kimono.

She had to call for the girl to help her, since she was not accustomed to the type of kimono it was. The servant helped without uttering a single word, the silence made Mikazuki feel uneasy. She also tried to memorize the way to the living area, for a reason unknown since she was sure she wouldn't ever be a guest in the manor again. She would make sure that the opportunity wouldn't arise. The living area was just as tidy as everywhere else she had seen. There was a table in the middle with cushions positioned around the edge as seating arrangements. On the table was a large tray with a steaming teapot, empty cups and other necessities such as sugar and milk.

"Kuchiki-sama will be here after he is finished." The servant gave one final bow before leaving Mikazuki on her own.

Cautiously she went over to the table and knelt on one of the cushions, the smell of the peach flavoured tea making its way to her nostrils. Mikazuki was unsure to whether she should pour herself a cup while waiting for Byakuya to finish. After minutes of internal struggle, she decided to resist the temptation of the tantalizing beverage and wait. Sure that he would find some way to reprimand her if she didn't.

Exhaustion from the day had finally started to settle in Mikazuki and she found it harder to keep her eyes opened. She looked around the room think that she should make her way home, but then there was a chance of ruining the sleeping kimono she was dressed in. The cushion beside her seemed to beckon her, wanting her to rest. Frowning at the thought that others must've kneeled on the cushion before, she easily fixed that problem by turning it over.

Her first mistake was touching the potential pillow. Her second mistake was lying down. _Just for a few minutes,_ she told herself, thinking the excuse was enough. Now in a horizontal position the fight to keep her eyes opened became much more difficult and it was a battle that she lost.

* * *

><p>Byakuya was overseeing a few servants who were getting a futon ready in the guest's room. Their work was good and he knew that already, he was just wasting time for his own arrival to the living area. He had no idea why he offered that woman back to his manor, she had humiliated him. Thoughts of the Captain's meeting earlier that day came to him, he deduced that he was just keeping Mikazuki safe. He didn't want to feel the guilt of another death on him.<p>

Hisana, his belated wife, her death that happened less than a decade earlier was still fresh in his mind. He still blamed himself for her getting ill because he was the one that brought her into nobility, even when it was forbidden by the elders. It was his fault she suffered. In a way Byakuya felt like he was betraying her memory by letting Mikazuki in the manor.

Byakuya found the room empty, servants having finished earlier. He made a decision to tell Mikazuki she had to go home. His steps towards the living room were definite much like the steps he took when inside the Second Division earlier that day. Upon entering the room, he found it also empty. Staying still for a minute he could hear the faint sound of breathing and when inspecting the room further, he found her sleeping on the cushions over the far side of the table.

The tea looked untouched and Byakuya was surprised by her patience, but obviously that patience turned into fatigue. Picking the woman up he found himself surprised again at the lightness of her body, not that she should've been heavy in the first place. He thought about all the range of emotions he had experienced that day, from anger to minor satisfaction, all because of the one woman who was in his arms. Mikazuki, who up until that day, they had only exchanged a couple of sentences in conversation.

Taking her to the spare room, he placed her under the covers of the readily made futon. He was careful not to accidentally bend one of her limbs in an uncomfortable position. Quickly Byakuya got up to leave as if not wanting to get caught but he paused at the door and turned his head around.

The words came out of him in a breath so that even if the woman in question was conscious she probably wouldn't be able to hear them. "Oyasumi nasai Mikazuki-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How was that? Your thoughts and opinions would be greatly appreciated. Now for the translations.

Kami - God

Ano – um/uh

Arigatou – thank you (informal)

Hai – yes

Tantou – weapon with a blade slightly larger than a dagger

Souka – I see

Demo – but

Naze – why

Hajimemashite – nice to meet you

Iie – no

Nani – what

Kaiken - dagger

Kuso – swear word (equivalent to sh*t)

Matte – wait

Matte kudasai – please wait

Gomen nasai – sorry (formal)

Shogi – Japanese chess

Sumimasen – excuse me

Urusai – shut up

Onegai – please

Baka – idiot/stupid

Arigatou gozaimasu – thank you (formal)

Okonomiyaki – sort of like pizza

Kendou – modern Japanese martial art of sword-fighting based on traditional samurai swordsmanship

Konbanwa – good evening

Genkan – Japanese entryway

Oyasumi nasai – good night (formal)


	2. Don't Go

**A/N: **Thank you for the lovely review. Here's the second installment! Reminder that translations will be at the bottom, enjoy! x

**Random Fact: **Today being March 23 (in my Country)... Happy Birthday Don Kanonji! *imitates sleeping mummy gesture while yelling the crazy laugh*

* * *

><p><span>Amazake-babaa's Anguish - 2<span>

18th July 1870 7:00am (Karakura Town)

Mikazuki woke up to a throbbing in the right side of her head. Unsure of what it could be since she had never had these symptoms before, she stayed down in hopes that the pain would soon pass. It wasn't long until one of the maids came in to bring breakfast to her. She lived with her father and step-mother in a manor, though they didn't know that she knew about her mother not her biological parent.

The maid went over to the shoji, sliding it open and letting the morning sun make its way inside. Mikazuki cringed, the brightness hurting her eyes, drawing the covers of her futon over herself.

"Is something wrong Mikazuki-sama?"

"Onegai, close the shoji. I am not feeling well." Her voice was muffled and barely audible.

The maid did as she was told, the room being engulfed in semi-darkness once again. She took the tray of food offered and began eating. Just as the maid was about to leave Mikazuki quickly got up and ran towards the adjoined bathroom, the contents of her breakfast spilling onto the floor. She was followed by the he maid, who came into the room. Horrified from what she saw and also scared of what the owner of the house would think, she left to go get him. Mikazuki stayed on the ground careful not the get her hair in the mess. She cringed at the pain that seemed to intensify in her head. A man who looked to be in his late forties appeared beside her, a hand reassuringly rubbing her back.

"How did this happen?" He yelled accusingly at the maid who was kneeling in the corner, head down, trying not to get noticed.

"Onegai, be quiet." Mikazuki said covering her ears.

"There was nothing different in her food." The maid's voice was low and meek, her quivering was noticeable.

The man went over to the maid slapping her and she fell to the ground. A red mark starting to form on her cheek and tears in her eyes.

"What was it then?" He made an attempt to slap her again.

"Stop…" Mikazuki strained to be heard in the room, but her voice was then drowned out by more retching. "I don't think it was that food that is causing me not to feel well."

"Get the doctor." The man ordered the maid as he went back to his daughter's side.

Mikazuki wasn't aware of how much time passed. All she thought about was how she wanted the pain to stop. It made her think about all the times she hadn't been in pain and how she always took those times for granted. Her father had managed to get her back to the futon in her room, whispering and petting her hair as if it would ease the pain. Mikazuki tried to lie down facing away from him, but it was on that side of her head where the pounding was concentrated. She let out a groan of frustration turning around just when the doctor came sweeping into the room, followed closely by the maid who sounded like she was out of breath. Her face was red and showed exhaustion.

"How is she?" He said kneeling beside her as she sat up.

"Not good, I've never seen her this bad before."

She looked at the interaction between her father and the family doctor. They talked with each other some more as if she wasn't in the room. The doctor began examining her, tilting her head to each side. When he flashed his light straight into her eyes she recoiled covering them with her hands.

"Hai," The doctor turned towards the other elder man. "It seems as if Mikazuki-sama has a severe headache."

Mikazuki fell back against the bed and frowned at her bad luck, knowing exactly what the doctor was talking about. Her father seemed confused and began to question him.

"Mikazuki-sama will need to rest for a few days. I recommend that she doesn't attend any of her classes. There is nothing else we can do apart from waiting for it to end."

"Souka, well if that is what you think is best." He left with the doctor and Mikazuki was left alone with the maid.

She remembered when her best friend got something similar and they weren't allowed to see each other for a whole week, this thought saddened her. Luckily she had been able to see her the day before. Leaning on her left side, she tried getting some rest. Of course whenever she got close to sleeping the sickly feeling in her stomach would arise, sending her back into the bathroom which she noticed still needed to be cleaned.

21st July 1870 10:23am (Karakura Town)

She felt relief almost instantly when she woke up with no pain in her head. The food she ate for breakfast stayed down and Mikazuki smiled, knowing that it was all over. Her father had come in and congratulated her for surviving the days that passed. This made her worry about how there had been a possibility of dying in the first place.

Mikazuki was now in front of her tutor, catching up on the work she had missed from the previous day. They were outside in the garden behind the manor. There were a variety of plants and a pond with koi fish in it. She wanted to be in the sun since the light didn't affect her anymore, she leant back for a bit to let the rays of light beat down on her. A warm breeze started to pick up and this was when Mikazuki started to shiver. It was a light shiver and she just assumed it was from the surprise of the wind passing her. The shivering didn't stop and she had trouble concentrating on the numeric symbols in front of her. The sun was high in the sky, unrelenting with its heat, proof that the weather was warm and she had no reason to be quivering.

"Sensei…"

"Hai."

"Could we go back inside?"

"Of course."

Mikazuki decided to go into the guest room and made sure that all the shoji were closed. She still felt cold, but with no breeze and the room acting like a large incubator she was at a loss.

"Is something wrong Mikazuki-sama?" Her tutor asked.

It was the same question her maid had asked a few days earlier, she suddenly had a very bad feeling in her stomach that had nothing to do with actually being sick.

"Are you cold?" Mikazuki asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Iie." That was when the tutor saw her shaking. "I'll go get your father."

Within the next few minutes, Mikazuki was back in her room on her futon. Her father speaking in angered whispers to the tutor who was sent away and the same maid had been sent to retrieve the doctor again. The doctor ended up arriving much later in the same fashion as he did when she had her headache.

"Now, let's see what's wrong this time." He said while taking out a liquid-filled thermometer and placing it in her mouth.

The thermometer stayed in there for a long time before he was able to take a reading. Upon inspection his somewhat neutral expression turned into a frown. Mikazuki took this as bad news and started frowning as well.

"Her temperature is above average and going by her shivering, I'm going to say that Mikazuki-sama has the beginnings of a fever."

"Is that bad?" Her father asked, taking her hand in his.

"It is too soon to tell. I suggest we take her to the hospital once her chills stop and she starts getting warmer."

22nd July 12:11am (Central Tokyo)

Mikazuki woke up in unfamiliar surroundings, before having time to panic she remembered falling asleep as they made their way to the hospital. It took hours for the shivering to stop. She was surprised her father didn't get annoyed with all the waiting. Afterwards when she started to heat up she realized that she preferred the shivering to the sweating. Being dressed in a loose kimono and placed on top of the futon prevented her from heating up even more than she already was.

She could tell it was dark outside and most likely not even close to the sunrise. It didn't take long for her eyes to slowly droop close and the drowsiness to take over, sending her back into sub-consciousness.

25th July 1870 8:40am (Central Tokyo)

The doctor was amazed when Mikazuki finally woke up after being asleep constantly for the last few days. Mikazuki sat up feeling quite groggy, wanting to go back to sleep even though that is all she seemed to have done. She had thinned considerably after not being able to eat much nutritious food since before her headache.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Mikazuki-sama."

Her doctor was already in the room, thermometer in hand. She waited for him to get closer before opening her mouth. She felt normal, apart from being so tired, and hopefully the results would show the same.

"Looks like your temperature is normal, the fever is gone."

Mikazuki nodded her head smiling. She didn't feel like paying attention to anything the man said, her focus taking in the room around her. Her eyes became heavy and all she wanted to do was lie back down and sleep.

"When do I get to go home?" She asked giving a drawn out yawn.

"In a few days, I still want to keep a close eye on you, just in case the fever isn't fully over."

"That's good. I'm just going to have some more rest then." Mikazuki finally leaned back eyes now closed.

"Mikazuki-sama I don't think that is a g-" His words were lost because she had fallen asleep seconds after her head touched the pillow.

29th July 1870 7:05am (Central Tokyo)

Mikazuki woke up, the early morning sunlight filtering through the material of the shoji. It took a while for her to realize that she had no idea where she was. This frightened her because no matter how much she thought about it, she couldn't remember how she got to where she was. The last thing Mikazuki remembered was falling asleep in her own futon in her room.

"Ah, Mikazuki-sama, you're awake." The doctor came in with a warm smile.

She tried to get as far away from him as she could, not able to recognize him at all. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember?" He tilted his head to the side. "Well, this is strange. Do you know where you are?"

"Iie." Mikazuki said while shaking her head. "Chichi, I want to see Chichi."

The doctor nodded before leaving the room, in search for her father. Mikazuki got up looking around the plain room, there was nothing in here apart from the futon. Her father rushed into the room minutes later after the realisation that something could be very wrong.

"Chichi!" Mikazuki swiftly went over to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Mikazuki-chan it is alright, I am here now."

She broke down into tears unable to hold them back, being scared and confused at the same time. Her father whispered in her ear trying to calm her down, while patting her hair as if to flatten it. He looked over at the family doctor who was deep in thought, trying to figure out what was going on.

"What is the last thing you remember?" It was the doctor who spoke.

Mikazuki was reluctant to answer him, but with some encouraging words from her father she spoke in a quiet voice. "I remember coming home from my friend's house that night I was finally able to see her, because she had a headache. I got home, went to sleep so after and then I wake up here."

"Do you remember me from before now?" The doctor asked, still perplexed.

She shook her head another time, "Iie."

When thinking back she remembered needing medical attention for the cold she got in winter a couple of years ago. Whenever she thought about who administered the illness it was blank. Every time she needed a doctor in her past, she couldn't think of the face and the harder she tried the more frustrated she got.

The doctor left the room not at all satisfied and her father told her everything that happened trying to jog her memory. Nothing came back to her, she felt weird. Not wanting to believe that she lost almost two weeks of her memories but deep down somehow knowing that something was wrong with her.

3rd August 1870 3:18pm (Central Tokyo)

Even though nothing had happened and Mikazuki felt fine, the doctor decided to keep her at the hospital for longer. Her memories still hadn't come back and even though she didn't remember the doctor from her past, he would visit every few hours she was awake to check on her. She was starting to get annoyed, feeling as if she were in a prison. All she wanted was to go back home and see her friend but her father would just ignore her whinging attempts at persuading him that she was fine.

The shoji slid open revealing the doctor once again, "How are you feeling Mikazuki-sama?"

"Fine." Her reply had turned into an automatic answer to the only question the doctor ever asked her.

"Hai." He opened the shoji that faced the outside garden. "If everything goes well today you will be able to go home tomorrow."

"Really?" Mikazuki's eyes lit up with excitement, this was the best news she had heard in a long time.

The doctor nodded but then his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you okay?"

She was confused at his questioning, having not realized that anything was wrong. It was then that she felt her arm move. It started twitching every so often. Mikazuki looked to the side, watching her arm tremor without willing it to.

"What's happening to me?" She was fearful of the unknown and this certainly was unknown to everyone.

"I will have to look into it." He made to leave the room, pausing just before the exit. "It appears you will be staying even longer, gomen nasai."

7th August 1870 12:32pm (Central Tokyo)

Mikazuki was eating rice cakes by herself today, the tremors having stopped completely the day before. When the twitching started they allowed her to have miso soup, which ended very poorly because just when she had lifted the bowl to her lips her right arm began jolting. Resulting in said soup getting everywhere and yells from Mikazuki because of the scolding hot liquid burning her. The burns didn't take long to heal because they weren't serious and today she was glad to be left alone, given a solid food just in case her tremors were to start up again.

As she was about to place the last rice cake into her mouth, her body started to spasm. She had no control of her body and had no idea what was happening, a regular occurrence as of late. The plate that was on her lap clattered onto the floor which alerted the doctor just outside her room. He came rushing in to see what the commotion was.

He saw Mikazuki on the ground having a seizure. He hurried over to her and turned her so she was on her side, to stop any choking. She couldn't control her body and gaining back control was useless, this scared her. What terrified her even more was the confused and hopeless look her father gave when he entered the room.

"Tell me what is happening to her, onegai." Her father came down to her side getting the pillow and placing it under her head to cushion it.

"I am still unsure of how she gained these symptoms and what they will be leading to."

"Demo-"

Mikazuki was unable to hear the rest of her father's sentence because she blacked out, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

11th August 1870 2:28am (Central Tokyo)

Mikazuki woke up feeling as if a disturbance had caused her to awaken. It was still dark outside so she lay on the futon quietly, listening for any sounds that could be heard. She only had one other seizure since the first and her doctor was working constantly trying to figure out this enigma. After a few moments she heard a shrieking yell, whatever made the sound seemed to be in a lot pain.

Quietly she got up and went over to the shoji that lead to the outside garden, opening it she listened again but there was only silence. Outside it was serene and there was no indication of anything that could have made the noise. Mikazuki was sure it was that noise to get her stirring from the slumber she had been in.

"You should be resting, Mikazuki-chan." A voice breathed down her neck.

She jumped from the sudden noise and closeness, turned around quickly unable to recognise who it came from. She screaming when seeing a woman dressed in rags, with blonde hair much like her own. The doctor was still awake and when hearing the screams from his patient's room he went to investigate the problem. Upon entering he saw Mikazuki cowering in the corner covering her face with her hands.

"Stay away from me, I didn't know." It was a mantra that she kept on saying.

The doctor couldn't see anything in the room that she should've been afraid of but noticed the shoji leading outside open. He closed it before trying to shake her out of the reverie she was in.

"Mikazuki-sama, there's no one here." It was hard to get through to her because she was shaking and muttering the same three words over and over again, refusing to look at him. "No one is here." He repeated with more force.

Finally she looked up with fear etched in her eyes. "There is." She pointed in the direction of the ragged woman who left through the only exit available, disappearing down the corridors. "She is gone."

The doctor shook his head, murmuring his thoughts aloud. "It's a hallucination."

"Iie, it was real. It was her." Mikazuki said thinking that he was talking to her and tried to shove him away from her, but all attempts were useless.

12th August 1870 5:07pm (Central Tokyo)

Mikazuki spent most of the day confused. She woke up and couldn't remember her own name. There was some massive blank spot, worse than when she forgot who the doctor was. No matter how hard she tried to think of the answer it just wouldn't come to her.

She had woken up in the same fashion as the morning before, to the same shrieking sound. Again she opened the shoji to try and figure out what was making the noise. The blonde woman had visited her again, instead of being dressed in rags she was in a formal kimono. This time she didn't freak out, the woman didn't appear to be dangerous and she smiled at Mikazuki with adoration. The blonde woman motioned for her to sit down and began telling her stories, she didn't know whether they were true or not but they appeared to be real.

The doctor was away, he refused to go back into her room until he found out what was wrong. It was a mystery and even after consulting with some of the next best physicians, they all came up with nothing.

Her father entered the room that evening just after the woman left. "Okaa-san would like to see you today."

Mikazuki looked over at him, scrunching her face. "I don't want to see her."

"Naze?"

"I know that she is just a replacement, for when I was younger."

Her father stood there staring at her for a second while running a hand through his hair, he placed both hands on her shoulders keeping the eye contact. "You know that isn't true."

"That's not what the blonde lady says." Mikazuki went out to the garden even as her father tried to stop her.

"Blonde lady?" He was confused and positive that no one has been entering her room.

"She has visited me twice now." She said this with a small smile on her features.

"She isn't real." He remembered the doctor saying something about hallucinations but he didn't think it was accurate. "It isn't real."

"You're wrong Chichi." Mikazuki got to her futon and started settling down. "I saw the photo, the one you keep in the study."

"Nani? You know you aren't allowed in there." Her father gave an angry sigh.

"It happened a few years ago." Mikazuki closed her eyes, seeing images flash before her. "Onegai leave, I'm tired."

16th August 1870 6:42pm (Central Tokyo)

The blonde woman kneeled across from her on the futon. She was the only one keeping Mikazuki company now. Her father had gone back home with the excuse that he had work that needed to be done and he had kept putting it off long enough. She knew the woman before her was a hallucination but that didn't stop her believing the stories that were told. When falling asleep she would also get visions, it was hard to differentiate between what was real and what wasn't anymore. Gaps in her memories were increasing and everything the blonde woman showed her started replacing those blank places.

"You're in danger."

Mikazuki looked at her confused. "Danger?"

"Hai, you need to leave now." She got up and motioned to the shoji facing the garden.

"What about Chichi?"

"It's okay. You can see him when you are out of here."

Mikazuki closed her eyes for a bit, taking in a few deep breaths. She was unsure of what to do. If she did escape her chances of getting cured would decrease so much that she could end up being sick forever. If she wanted to get back to her father, how she would get home? She had no clue and was sure he would bring her right back. If she stayed then would she still be in danger, like the blonde lady said?

"Okay, I'll…" She lost her voice as her eyes opened.

The blonde woman was nowhere to be seen and both shoji were still shut. The same shrieking noise she has heard repeatedly throughout the nights suddenly cut the silence. Taking one more deep breath Mikazuki walked out to the garden, climbing over the low wall surrounding it, escaping the confinements and safety of the hospital.

1871 (Inuzuri)

She walked away from him, somehow knowing that he would follow her. The scraping of his sword against the dirty ground gave away that she was right. A small smile appeared on her face. They were silent for a while, the people outside their homes watching as they passed. Mikazuki was wondering whether he would start speaking, or if she would need to begin a conversation.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." He finally spoke, thanking her.

"It's just what I do." She said trying to feign ignorance as she copied his words from earlier when the situation had been reversed.

"Where are you going?" The houses had been left behind for a long time and all that was around them were trees.

"I'm just going where my feet take me."

Half of this was true because Mikazuki actually had no idea where she was going. She never left the roads of Inuzuri before. While for the other half, she tried not to let a giggle escape as the conversation was just being predictable and she wondered whether he caught on yet.

"You can't just follow your feet, you will get lost." She practically could hear the smile in his voice.

Mikazuki stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Just leave me alone, there's no reason for a little boy to be following me!" The sarcasm was almost impossible to achieve as she fell to the ground in fits of laughter soon afterwards.

He just stood there looking at her, his grin wide. "Little boy?"

She tried to nod as her laughter continued and he reached down to help her up and started leading her further away from the town.

"There's a place close to here, you might like it."

As the trees passed them, she was sure that they were lost. He seemed adamant to get to this place he talked about. Hopefully he wouldn't leave her there because even if he wasn't lost, she was. When he stopped walking, Mikazuki looked around him and saw a stone river. Letting go of him she stumbled towards it, collapsing as she got to the edge.

In shock he rushed over to her, "Are you okay?"

Mikazuki shook her head, "It happened here." She looked at him and he could see her eyes were brimmed with tears, threatening to fall.

"Nani?" He was confused, thinking she had never been to this place before.

"A year ago, when I was alive, I died here." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Demo..." He shook his own head, clearing his mind. "How did it happen?"

Her hands fingered the dirt from the ground and she looked at their reflection in the river's surface. "I was in a hospital. I had been sick for almost a month. Someone told me I needed to leave, so I escaped…"

16th August 1870 6:59pm (Central Tokyo)

Mikazuki looked both ways before hearing that shrieking yell again, it sounded much closer than the previous times. The ground started shaking and she looked to her right again, seeing a large praying mantis-like creature making its way down the road. A white mask adorned its face and a large hole could be seen where the chest should've been.

"Seems like I've found a nice tasty soul." The words came out hoarsely and another screech followed.

"Oh for the love of Kami-sama."

She had never been one for liking insects, honestly they disgusted her. So when seeing this huge monstrosity in front of her, she didn't need much incentive to run for her life. The monster gave another screech going after her, not wanting the prey to get away.

Running wasn't easy for Mikazuki, she had never practiced it and there was no need for someone like her to _run_. She looked behind her constantly to see how she faired against the creature chasing her. The creature was getting closer, its long legs moving with ease. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, or where she was going. It was too late when she noticed the river right in front of her, she held out her hands as if to brace her fall into the cool water.

Taking in a small gulp of water as she submerged caused her to panic and try getting to the surface immediately. Mikazuki felt hands on her head, keeping her under the river's surface. At first she though it was the monster but realized it never had any hands.

Her alarm increased and she kicked her legs while also trying to get the hands off of her. The little air that was in her lungs was depleting and it wouldn't be long until she felt the need to inhale again. Mikazuki felt her body getting heavier and her struggling attempts were getting weaker. Not being able to take it anymore she breathed in water. Even though the liquid was cold, it burned as it passed down her throat and into her lungs.

She remembered being told by something that if you were about to die, you would see your life flash by. Maybe it was because of her memory loss but there were only two people her last living thoughts were on, her father and the blonde woman.

1871 (Inuzuri Outskirts)

"…and that's how I died." Mikazuki came out of the trance she must've put herself in, looking over at the guy to see his reaction.

His face was grim and he nodded in understanding. "Gomen nasai, for bringing you here."

"Iie." She shook her head. "Don't be, this needed to happen."

Mikazuki looked at him, the corners of her mouth slightly upturned. He looked away, into the reflection on the water. He seemed deep in thought and she stayed silent, waiting for him to begin talking again.

"I'm Takeo." He held out his hand after the introduction.

She was a bit reluctant to take it, but did so anyway. "Mikazuki."

Takeo got up from his position and lifted her up with him. He began leading her back to where the shack-like houses were. He halted just before they reached the paths of Inuzuri.

"Ishikawa." He stated, causing her to look at him with no clarity.

"Nani?"

"Our family name, it's where we met."

"Baka!" Mikazuki shook her head laughing, lightly whacking him over the head. "We actually met outside my house."

* * *

><p>Mikazuki woke up sitting instantly. Sweat glistening on her skin, visible from the moonlight coming in through the window. At first she was a bit disorientated, not only from the dream she just experienced of her past but also the unfamiliar room she found herself in.<p>

Never before had she dreamed of her past so vividly, it was a long time ago now, almost a century. She use to get nightmares regularly but Takeo had taught her to not dwell on what had already happened because it cannot be changed. Right now it didn't stop the sick feeling she got as she rose and examined her surroundings.

The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the living area of Byakuya's manor. How did she get where she was now? That thought was soon nixed when she started blushing. Obviously he would have seen her sleeping, how could she have let herself become so vulnerable in front of him and in his living area?

The dark sky outside showed her that it was nowhere near sunrise, meaning she must've only been asleep for a couple of hours, maybe a few at the most. She needed to get out, not wanting to be around for when the owner woke up and also because thoughts of the hospital were still clear in her mind.

Quietly listening for any sounds in the hallway, Mikazuki quickly left the room. It was pitch black, she held out a hand feeling for the wall. The task to get out seemed impossible, it was bad enough finding her way through the passages with light. She found a doorway and walked through it, colliding into something that reached her knees.

"Kuso!" Mikazuki yelled out, rapidly covering her mouth to prevent making any more noise.

She reached outwards with her own spiritual energy and noticed that Byakuya was still in his bedroom, his spiritual energy was resonating at a low frequency, hopefully that meant he was deeply sleeping. Sighing in relief she rubbed her sore shin, knowing it would most likely be on its way to bruising. It was then she felt the unfamiliar material of the kimono she was wearing, could she leave with it still on? She would have to, not knowing where to even begin looking for her own.

Mikazuki continued searching her way through the manor, having no idea what direction she was going. She came to a shoji and opened it, hoping there wasn't anyone on the other side. The moonlight entered the hallway and she saw the koi pond outside. Gathering up the ends of the kimono in hopes of not ruining it, she left the manor and made her way back home.

Her bare feet were cut and aching by the time she made it back, thankful that the kimono had not been torn in any way. She went into her bathroom quietly, able to make her way there with no disturbance even with the lack of lighting.

Cleaning herself up took little effort and soon her feet were snug in a pair of slippers. Mikazuki was still trying to be discreet and took her time reaching her bedroom, just to be confronted with Takeo lying on her futon, looking at the ceiling.

"I came in here looking for comfort, thinking that you would've been back from your walk." He sat up to face her. "Where were you Suki-chan?"

"I was walking around and I got pretty far without realizing it, you know me." She shrugged her shoulders with the response.

"I also know you're damn good at those half-lies. What if Ryo-chan and Sayuri-chan were the ones to come in here to find you missing?" Takeo asked, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Ano…" Mikazuki paused, really having no answer for him. She sat with him defeated, "Luckily they didn't."

He had used one of her weaknesses against her. It was cruel, but she understood why he did it. Mikazuki knew that she would've done the exact same thing to him if the positions were reversed. A nagging thought entered her mind. _The positions would never be reversed_. Takeo always thought of his family first, unlike herself who tended to be a bit selfish from time to time. She felt his hand linger on the material around her arm, rubbing at it.

"Have you been spending money on clothes with Rangiku-san?"

"Iie!" Her answer was too fast and her eyes widened at the realisation of what she just admitted.

"Who did you sleep with?" Takeo's eyes narrowed, waiting for an answer.

"No one."

"There's something you aren't telling me Suki-chan."

Mikazuki huffed in annoyance, sometimes hating that he knew her so well. "I didn't sleep with anyone, Takeo-kun you have to believe me."

"Am I supposed to just think that you found this?" His eyes narrowed even further. "Did you steal it?"

"Nani? Iie!" She looked out the window seeing the moon clearing in the night sky. "You know I would never do that."

"Tell me." Takeo's voice was getting dangerously close to being angry, but Mikazuki knew he would never harm her.

"I walked into Kuchiki-taichou." She said this very fast, hoping that he would just be satisfied with the answer.

"And..?" He probed.

"We fell into a river and he offered me to go back to his place. That's where I got the kimono." Mikazuki gestured to her attire. "I feel asleep after that accidentally. I will give it back before I go to my division."

Takeo laughed quietly, "So you _did_ sleep with him."

"I didn't! I swear!" It didn't help that a blush started forming on her cheeks which Takeo was only just able to notice.

Takeo continued laughing and got under the covers of her futon, "Let's get some sleep shall we? It's almost sunrise."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping with you. I can't be bothered going back to my own room."

Mikazuki rolled her eyes also getting in, "Fine, whatever."

There was a long silence and she was sure his calm breathing indicated he was sleeping. She turned around and was shocked when she saw him looking at her. Smiling a little she closed her eyes, though doubting any rest would actually come.

"Suki-chan?" Takeo whispered after another lengthy silence, unsure of her consciousness.

"Hai Takeo-kun?"

"Ikanaide."

"Nani?"

"Promise me you won't leave us."

Mikazuki opened her eyes and was close to snorting. The emotions in Takeo's eyes stopped her. She had never seen him look so helpless and was sure it must've been the lack of lighting. She wiped some hairs away from his eyes to get a closer look, but nothing changed.

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere." She felt him place an arm around her, succumbing to his sub-consciousness. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Translations.

Onegai – please

Hai – yes

Souka – I see

Ohayou gozaimasu – good morning (formal)

Iie – no

Chichi – "daddy"

Gomen nasai – sorry (formal)

Okaa-san – mother

Naze – why

Nani – what

Arigatou gozaimasu – thank you (formal)

Kami-sama – God

Baka – idiot/stupid

Kuso – swear word

Ano – um/uh

Ikanaide – don't go


	3. I Don't Know

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews and alerts, they made my days. :D Once again translations at the bottom, enjoy! x

* * *

><p><span>Amazake-babaa's Anguish - 3<span>

Mikazuki grumbled as she made her way through the Sixth Division. The sun had made itself known over the horizon only minutes beforehand. The sky was now filling with oranges and pinks yet was still a bit dark. The maze inside the division made her think of how much trouble escaping the Kuchiki Manor had been. There were few shinigamis about this early in the morning, they all looked at her strangely as she passed them. It was clear that she wasn't from around here. There was one shinigami she recognized, a girl with short brown hair who wore glasses, Mihane Shirogane.

"Shirogane-san!" Mikazuki called out while quickening her pace to catch up.

The girl turned around when hearing her name, a look of disdain on her features when she saw who was calling out to her. "Oh, it's you Ishikawa-san."

"Hai. I didn't know you liked to be up this early."

"I like to be here for when Taichou arrives. I didn't know you could even get up this early." Mihane's gaze hardened as Mikazuki laughed. "I'm pretty sure you haven't been transferred, what are you doing here?"

"Could you take me to Kuchiki-taichou's office? Onegai?"

Mihane crossed her arms, slightly annoyed. "Do you have business with him?"

"Ano… not exactly." She held up the kimono in her arms. "I left his manor with this on and want to return it."

Mihane's eyes narrowed slightly due to suspicion but started walking away gesturing for Mikazuki to follow her. She tried paying attention to the directions they went and corners they turned, she wanted to get out of here without help and as soon as possible. It was hard, since she had never been in this division she was fascinated by the layout of it, even if it appeared the same as every other one. They came into an office that was occupied by Ginjirō Shirogane, the Lieutenant and Mihane's father.

"Mihane-chan! What are you doing here?" Ginjirō asked his daughter.

"I was wondering if Taichou was in his office?"

Ginjirō shook his head. "Iie, he hasn't arrived yet."

"That's ok." Mikazuki said, she faced Mihane and gave her the kimono. "You'll be able to give Kuchiki-taichou this when he gets here, right?"

Mihane looked at the kimono in her hands and back at Mikazuki. "What were you doing with a kimono from Taichou?" Her voice was laced with envy.

"I stayed the night." Mikazuki tried her best to stop herself from smirking, this was too good a chance to give up.

She didn't have any reason to dislike Mihane. She had been on some drunken escapade with Rangiku Matsumoto a few years prior, one she couldn't remember, and after that Mihane never liked her or the other blonde.

"How am I supposed to believe that? Taichou never sleeps with anyone."

Mikazuki unsuccessfully resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I didn't say that I slept with him."

"But you stayed the night?"

"Hai." She looked around before quickly adding. "Well I better get back to my work. Make sure he gets that kimono okay?"

Mikazuki left before Mihane could reply or ask any more questions. She wanted to be out of there before their Captain came in. She had to ask one shinigami passing her to show her the way out and got him to quicken the pace even more so when she heard another greeting the Captain she was avoiding.

She decided to make her way straight to the Second Division grounds and into the Nest of Maggots. Having left her zanpakutou in her room, she didn't need to make an extra trip to her office. The faster she got all this done the less chance she had of getting caught for being late to work.

As she journeyed over the bridge, the sun was quite high in the sky now. The dew on the grass around her had long turned into mist, leaving the air a bit foggy. It was times like these that she cursed not being able to use shunpo, meaningless tasks became all that more difficult and time consuming when long distance travel was involved.

"It's quite strange for you to make two trips in a row to the Maggot's Nest Ishikawa-san." One of the guards stated while nodding towards her in greeting.

"I'm on business for myself today. I shouldn't be too long."

"Take your time." The other guard said. "It gets quite boring standing out here constantly."

Mikazuki laughed and went through the door. When left in the semi-darkness, she started to feel nervous. Had Big Mouth gotten the information she wanted? She opened the large doors at the bottom of the stairs and all chatter suddenly stopped. Every prisoner looks towards her before continuing with their activities, she couldn't pick out the one she wanted to talk to.

"I want to change the conditions of our deal." A voice said behind her as she closed the doors to prevent anyone from escaping.

"Naze?" Mikazuki turned to face Big Mouth, checking to make sure no one could be listening in.

"I went through a lot of trouble to get what you want. It was hard." He looked thoughtful, if that was even possible for the dull man. "I want strawberry daifuku for a whole month."

"Iie." She looked around hoping to find the guy Byakuya had questioned. "I'll ask him myself."

"Chotto matte kudasai, you don't want to get caught do you? Three weeks."

Mikazuki's eyed him distrustfully. "Iie, two weeks is the highest I'll go. You aren't in any position to be bargaining with me."

"Fine." Big Mouth sighed dejectedly. "I didn't get many specifics, as I said before it was hard enough trying to get him to talk…"

"Hurry up."

"The Taichou kept on mentioning this one place. I can't seem to remember what it's called…"

"Baka!" Mikazuki lost her cool, grabbing Big Mouth and shoving him against the closed doors. "Is that it?"

"Hai."

Her hands tightened around his biceps causing him to wince. "You tried negotiating for that useless piece of information? Let's hope Kami-sama watches over you."

His eyes widened as he saw Mikazuki pull back her hand, closing it into a fist. "Matte! Matte, matte, matte."

Big Mouth raised his hands in a futile attempt of protect himself. This was all an act on Mikazuki's side though. It was taught to her by Kisuke that one of the only ways to get prisoners to listen was to resort to violence. It especially helped for this time because of what happened the day before. Her fist stopped mere millimetres from his nose and slowly Big Mouth calmed his breathing after squeal was heard from him.

"Perhaps you now remember the name of that place?" Mikazuki asked, her arms now at her side.

He nodded, eyes looking straight at her and whispered. "Inuzuri."

* * *

><p>Byakuya sat in his living area with Rukia, drinking his tea silently and already dressed in his shihakushou. The sun had just risen and the early morning rays filtered into the room. The female servant that had helped out Mikazuki the night before came rushing into the room and started bowing deeply.<p>

"Gomen nasai for disturbing you like this Kuchiki-sama, but Ishikawa-san isn't in her room anymore." Her voice and body were trembling in fear for the punishment that was sure to come.

"Clean the room." Byakuya said dismissing the servant.

"What should I do about her kimono?"

"Just throw it out." The servant bowed another time after his words, leaving the room hastily.

He wasn't surprised by this at all. Byakuya had been woken up some hours earlier by her screaming. He was a light sleeper. The screams had stopped and he assumed she gained consciousness. After that he heard the crashing as well as her cursing, as she was trying to leave. If he wasn't mildly annoyed that she had lifted him from his sleep he would've helped her find the genkan, but soon her spiritual energy could no longer be felt.

"Nii-sama..?"

Byakuya was brought back from his musings. "Nani?"

"Was there someone staying over the night?"

"Hai and get those thoughts out of your head. It's nothing of the sort."

Rukia looked down at her teacup immediately, avoiding her adopted brother's stare. Alike most of the Kuchiki heirs, Byakuya was intelligent and quite perceptive, to the point it was as if he could read her mind. This didn't stop her curiosity at all. It just made her want to know more.

"Who is Ishikawa-san?"

"She is the Third Seated officer from the Second Division."

"Does she have blonde hair?"

Byakuya took a sip from his tea, lengthening the pause before humming the affirmative.

"I think I know who she is." Rukia nodded trying to think back. "Kaien-san has lunch with her every so often."

Some tea managed to go down the wrong way and he resisted the urge to cough violently. Rukia looked up from her tea, seeing a pained expression across his face.

"Is something wrong nii-sama?"

"Iie." Byakuya cleared his throat. "How long have you been on first name basis with Shiba-fukutaichou?"

A blush made its way to the surface of her cheeks and she internally berated herself for slipping up. "Ano, well you see… Shiba-fukutaichou has been quite helpful ever since I joined the squad."

"Souka, you do know he is married?"

"Of course I know that!" Rukia stood up as she shouted her outburst and kneeling back down after realising this. "Gomen nasai nii-sama, Miyako-san is a strong, beautiful woman and I admire her greatly."

Having finished his tea Byakuya got up from where he was sitting and left the manor without saying anymore. Normally he would be in his office much earlier, before anyone else, but he decided to take his time. The paperwork wouldn't suffer because he rarely had any breaks during the day. He nodded to a few shinigamis who greeted him, quickening his pace slightly. In front of his office was a girl who appeared to be waiting, holding something in her arms.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Taichou!"

"Who are you?" His words were blunt and toneless.

"Kuchiki-taichou, this is my daughter Shirogane Mihane, Ninth Seat officer." The Lieutenant walked over to them, placing an arm around said person.

"Arigatou Shirogane-fukutaichou." Ginjirō left Mihane's side and went back to his paperwork. "What are you doing here Shirogane-san?"

Mihane held out the kimono in her arms. "Ishikawa-san dropped this off, a couple of minutes ago actually, before going back to work. It still smells like her, so I doubt she washed it."

"You smelled it?" He struggled to keep his eyebrows level.

"Hai." She nodded. "I had to make sure she didn't poison it or anything. Are you going to take it?"

Byakuya looked at the kimono in her arms. "Iie, bring it into my office."

If he had still been looking at Mihane, he would've noticed the look of joy that lit up her features. The Captain barely ever let anyone into his office and only then it would be for work related business. As she entered she looked at shelves of books that lined one of the walls, light shining on them from the windows on the back wall. She saw a tall pile of paperwork ready to be completed on his desk and Byakuya was already sitting down reading through the first one. The room was basic a desk and chair in the centre.

"Ano, Taichou? Where would you like me to put this?"

"Over here will do fine." Byakuya signaled to an empty spot on his desk.

"How come Ishikawa-san was staying over?"

He stilled and looked up at her. "Not that it's any of your business. We had the misfortune of bumping into each other last night."

"You just let her stay?" Mihane couldn't stop the jealousy from showing in her voice and hoped that her Captain didn't notice.

"After some problematic events, hai." He went back to his paperwork seemingly bored. "Now if you are done with your interrogation, leave."

Mihane gave a final bow before leaving to get on with her work, Byakuya carried on with his own. He was only interrupted a few times as the hours passed, mainly meaningless subordinates bringing in more paperwork. His eyes would stray more times than he would let himself admit to the kimono that lay folded neatly atop his desk. It became quite distracting and was frustrating him knowing that because of it not as much work was getting done compared to a usual day.

Byakuya's hand lingered over the material, contemplating touching it. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe he grabbed it and threw it to the ground, out of sight. Only now he would find himself staring at the spot on his desk where the kimono used to be. He gave an undignified snort, glad that there was no one to witness his turmoil or hear him. Rising from his chair, he went around his desk to pick up the offending piece of clothing.

He remembered his Ninth Seated officer's words – _It still smells like her._ The temptation to place the material under his nose, if only to succeed in identifying the smells, was great. A greater temptation than it should have been. Byakuya's resistance was declining, a question being repeated in his mind. _What does Mikazuki-chan smell like?_ With as much speed as the Hohou master could accomplish he raised the kimono to smell it and then released it, letting it fall to his desk.

The dominant smell he recognized was that of sakura. Byakuya knew that Rukia wouldn't be too fond knowing that their guest had used her favourite fragrances while bathing. There was an underlining smell, he couldn't quite place it. Not wanting to risk getting caught, he decided to just leave the kimono alone. For now he was satisfied, but he needed to get out.

"Shirogane-fukutaichou, I'm going on a break."

"Where to Taichou?"

"The Maggot's Nest." Byakuya left without another word, hoping that Ginjirō would have the sense to get some of his paperwork done if he didn't make it back.

He didn't really need to go there again because he knew there was nothing else the prisoner would be able to tell him. Byakuya thought that if he saw Mikazuki again then he would be able to concentrate on his paperwork more fully. His reasoning was very artificial at best, but it wasn't like anyone would end up finding out.

The trip to the Second Division didn't take long since he was able to shunpo. The air conditioned hallway to the audience chamber was welcomed and this time when he stood in front of the automatic doors they opened for him straight away.

"What can I do for you this time Kuchiki-taichou?"

"I want to enter the Maggot's Nest again."

"You can't." Suì-Fēng said with mild irritation.

"Naze?"

"Ishikawa-san hasn't been in all day. It seems as if she decided to take a day off."

"Demo she…" Byakuya looked confused, he was sure Mihane had told him that Mikazuki would be here.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Iie."

"Feel free to check her office just in case she has turned up." Suì-Fēng waved him off as one of the Stealth Force members stepped forward.

Byakuya left, making his way to the office. He ignored the way that the shinigamis were staring at him, they also thought it odd to see the Sixth Division Captain for the second time in two days. As he made his way down the last pathway, he saw the Lieutenant pressing the buttons on the device outside her office. It gave one low beep and blinked red.

"Damn it! She changed her codes again." Marechiyo fumed on the spot, holding a tray full of fried rice crackers. He turned to leave seeing the Captain. "Oh, Kuchiki-taichou. Mikazuki-san still isn't in, is there something I can help you with?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Iie, not anymore. Apparently the guards saw her going to the Nest of Maggot's but she left to go somewhere else not too long ago."

"Souka."

"Mikazuki-san will be in tomorrow. She never skips two days in a row."

"Arigatou."

* * *

><p>"Nani?" Her own eyes widened in disbelief.<p>

"He told me that the Taichou kept on asking him about Inuzuri. Don't bother asking me where it is, I have no idea."

Mikazuki nodded, searching the prisoners behind her, trying to find him. It was no use, the majority all looked the same in their white robes. She let out a huff from frustration.

"So… this daifuku I'll be getting?" Big Mouth tentatively asked.

"You'll get some tonight. It will only be for a week again. You were quite useless."

She left after the mention of her home district and knew that there was one more way to get answers. It was time to have a chat with the Captain of the Eleventh Division. It didn't bother her about being late to work anymore, she just wouldn't turn up. Mikazuki silently cursed as she made her way through the Eleventh Division's gates, regretting not bringing Tobenaitori with her. Just as she thought, some of the new recruits of the division started to leer at her. They obviously thought she was from the Fourth Division.

"Shouldn't you go back to where you belong, lady?" A male around her height but much stockier stepped forward blocking her path.

"Oh? Where is that exactly?"

"Back to the sissy division." This guy flexed his muscles, hands going to his zanpakutou, eagerly readying for a fight. "A place like this is dangerous for a lady like you."

"I'm not from the Fourth Division. I don't want to cause any trouble. I just need to see Zaraki-taichou."

Laughter emitted from the group and they started to form a circle around Mikazuki and this one guy. She knew that they weren't as skilled, having just left the Shinigami Academy. Beating them all up would just be too easy. _I suppose wasting more time isn't much of a problem now._

"I left my zanpakutou at home, how about we fight with no weapons?" Mikazuki suggested.

The guy scoffed, but still handed over his zanpakutou to someone in the circle. "Fine."

He started charging at her, left foot aiming a kick towards her knee, Mikazuki side-stepped it, having predicted the move beforehand and started clapping her hands tauntingly.

"Nice one. What else have you got?"

He grunted and made a swing at her face, Mikazuki leaned out of the way grabbing onto his wrist. He stopped, staring at her hand as she held on.

"Whenever making a straight forward attack, never stop and use it as a distraction. Always follow through."

She couldn't demonstrate her point but pushed his arm to the side so that her back was facing him. Quickly Mikazuki turned around using her other hand to aim a fist at his temple. Much to her surprise he blocked her and kicked her in the side. She fell to the ground clutching her side in pain, the crowd cheered, delighted with her fall. He came up to her about to kick her in the stomach, a look of horror flickered over her features and she held out her hands to protect her face.

"Onegai, stop!" She called out, her voice wavering.

He hesitated and it was that paused which gave Mikazuki her advantage. She swung her leg across the ground, effectively tripping him up. She hopped on him, pinning him down with her body. A grin getting bigger on her face as he looked up in mild shock before anger dominated his emotions.

"Never falter when attacking. It could just get you killed."

A single person's hands clapping could be heard and the circle parted in the middle. Takeo came up to them helping Mikazuki to her feet.

"Well done Suki-chan, you successfully humiliated a new recruit. I don't think Taichou will be too pleased." Takeo joked, patting her on the back. He watched the male get up, who didn't bother dusting himself off. "Yukio-kun, this is my sister, Third Seat from the Second Division."

Mikazuki bowed, "Hajimemashite, Yukio-san."

"Whatever." Yukio said spitting on the ground just before her feet and turned away heading off to the training grounds with the other new recruits.

"I don't think he likes me much Takeo-kun" Mikazuki said turning to her brother.

"Hai, after what you did I wouldn't blame him. What are you doing here?" Takeo asked.

"I need to talk to Zaraki-taichou."

Takeo nodded and leaded her to the centre of the division. They passed many members fighting and Mikazuki was sure she saw one passed out in a pile of blood. Inside the office, lying down was Kenpachi sleeping on a couch, Yachiru was on the ground drawing more pictures. Ikkaku sat in a corner, appearing to be performing Jinzen with his zanpakutou and Yumichika sat at the desk going through all the paperwork that was on it.

"Oi Taichou!" Takeo yelled, jolting everyone apart from Ikkaku from their activities.

"Nani?" Kenpachi grumbled, none too nicely.

"Kiki-chan!" Yachiru squealed at the same time.

"Konnichiwa everyone." Mikazuki bowed, gaining a light laugh from Yumichika. "Zaraki-taichou, I need to know what yesterday's Captain's Meeting was about."

"If I tell you that the old man will get annoyed."

"Demo… it's very important." Mikazuki tried to think of a plausible reason but nothing came straight to mind. "It's very, _very_ important."

"What is this about Suki-chan?" Takeo asked, puzzled that she hadn't talked to him about it before now.

"Jus-"

"Alright, make sure none of this gets back to the old man though." Kenpachi interrupted her and sat up.

* * *

><p>Sometime Yesterday Morning (Captain's Meeting Hall – Seireitei)<p>

Kenpachi grumbled and grunted as he made his way to the Captain's Meeting Hall, it had been optional to any other Captain but the old man made it compulsory for him. The murmuring quietened when the doors opened, but soon started up again when they all realized it was just him. Only six other Captains out of the possible ten had bother turning up, this wasn't including the Captain Commander.

"Oh my, Zaraki-taichou decides to come to a meeting." Gin said mockingly.

"Shut your trap Ichimaru-kun. If I had a choice I would still be asleep." Kenpachi went over to stand in his position, next to Kaname Tōsen. "I didn't know such a newly appointed Captain had wide knowledge about previous meetings."

"I had to bring him up to speed." Sōsuke Aizen interjected with his smooth voice. "I can't let a former subordinate make a fool of himself."

"Baka! I still think you're too young to even be a Captain." Kenpachi said to Gin.

"Demo, I'm the same age as Kuchiki-sama."

"Stop fighting, this bickering is pointless." Kaname said, being quite sensitive to sound due to his blindness.

"Mind your own bus-"

"Chinmoku!" There was a loud signature tap of the Captain Commander's staff against the tatami flooring that followed his shout.

Everyone fell silent though Retsu, Byakuya and Sajin Komamura were already silent and just continued how they were going. Everyone apart from Kenpachi was anxious to hear why the Captain Commander ordered a meeting.

"I would like to formally welcome Ichimaru-taichou and Kuchiki-taichou to their first Captain's Meeting."

Byakuya stayed silent and Gin muttered, "Oh, you shouldn't have."

"There have been a serious amount of deaths of normal souls in the Inuzuri District, South Rukongai." Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto started. "This has been happening over the last few decades but only recently have the deaths had a detrimental effect for the Seireitei."

"Are these deaths similar to the disappearances at the beginning of the century?" Sōsuke asked.

"Iie, there are no clothes left afterwards. Also other souls have witnessed these deaths."

"Have the witnesses been interviewed?" Retsu's eerily calming voice was spoken softly.

"Hai, we were told that the victims to these deaths suffered in illness for years before their demise." Genryūsai answered somberly. "This is the reason there are so many now and probably more to come."

"Yamamoto-soutaichou, has this only been happening in Inuzuri?"

A lot of the Captains were surprised with Byakuya's interaction, not expecting him to ask any questions at all.

"Hai. Zaraki-taichou, I want you to send out some of you men to Inuzuri. That's all." Genryūsai left the room, after dismissing them.

"Well that was pointless, could've just said that with the jigokuchou." Kenpachi said aloud, he noticed how Byakuya was going in a different direction to his division. "Oi, Kuchiki-kun, you're going the wrong way!"

Byakuya stopped and turned around, "Not that I need to explain myself to you, but I'm going to the Second Division." He shunpo'd away before Kenpachi had the chance to comment.

* * *

><p>"So what did Kuchiki-taichou want with the Second Division?" Ikkaku asked, having finished his Jinzen half-way through the story.<p>

All eyes turned to Mikazuki and she looked out the window in attempts to ignore their pestering gazes.

"It's only fair Ishikawa-chan. Taichou did tell you some confidential information." Yumichika reasoned.

"Kuchiki-taichou wanted to speak with a prisoner inside the Nest of Maggots and before you ask, I know nothing of what it was about." Mikazuki said while not giving much eye contact, she hoped that if Takeo picked up on her half-truth he wouldn't mention it.

Kenpachi nodded and for one of the first times since Mikazuki had known him, it looked like something was bothering him. Yumichika seemed to understand the reason behind her comment of the Sixth Division Captain the night before, giving her a reassuring smile. Both Ikkaku and Takeo were trying to look bored, though Takeo was failing as he kept sending her meaningful glares. Yachiru just continued drawing with some knew found inspiration, Mikazuki saw that her picture now had a lot of body looking shapes with red covering them.

"I should get going, arigatou gozaimasu Zaraki-taichou." She said a farewell and headed out, Takeo followed her and when they got outside the division's gate he pulled her into an alleyway.

"Tell me what's going on Suki-chan, I know you know something." Takeo resorted to shaking her by the shoulders when she refused to say anything. "Damn Kami-sama to Hueco Mundo, look at me!"

As Mikazuki lifted her eyes to meet his, Takeo instantly let go of her. It reminded him of the way she looked when she told him of her death. Tears were gathered in the corners of her eyes, making them shine, even though they weren't in the direct sunlight.

Takeo pulled her into his embrace, stroking her hair. "Onegai Suki-chan, tell me what's going on."

Mikazuki pulled away shaking her head. "Shirimasen."

The word was whispered and almost inaudible, what shocked Takeo the most was the honesty he heard and saw. He pulled her in for another hug, knowing that Mikazuki wouldn't have anything else to say, until she got to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Translations.

Hai – yes

Onegai – please

Ano – um/uh

Iie – no

Naze – why

Daifuku – Japanese dessert of some sort

Chotto matte kudasai – wait a minute

Baka – stupid/idiot

Kama-sama – God

Matte – wait

Gomen nasai – sorry (formal)

Genkan – traditional Japanese entryway

Nani – what

Souka – I see

Ohayou gozaimasu – good morning (formal)

Arigatou (gozaimasu) – thank you - formal (informal)

Demo – but

Hajimemashite – nice to meet you

Konnichiwa – hello

Chinmoku – silence

Jigokuchou – hell butterfly

Shirimasen - I don't know


	4. The Tamed Strelitzia

**A/N: **My quickest update yet! xD (Hopefully the quality is still good, I have my doubts). :/ Translations at the bottom, enjoy! x

**Quick Note: **Before I started writing this I created my own pre-bleach time-line. A lot of it was guessed because not everything is fact. There is most likely a mistake (if you can point it out, kudos!), but I needed it to be like this in order to make things work.

* * *

><p><span>Amazake-babaa's Anguish - 4<span>

Mikazuki had made arrangements with Rangiku to meet at the new pub, which opened in the Eighth Division, tonight. _The Tamed Strelitzia_. She was quite hesitant before entering, with the pub's name sounding like some sort of disorder, who knew what to expect inside. It was surprisingly clean but after a few months in business she was sure it would turn out to be quite the opposite, especially if the Captain decided to drink out every night now there was a drinking place close by. The noise levels were reasonable, probably due to the absence of all the Eleventh Division members out on patrol. She had to make an internal note to not mention anything if she was asked. Mikazuki awkwardly stood beside the door trying to spot her friend at one of the tables since she wasn't sitting at the bar.

"Suki-chan! Over here!" The blonde stood up waving both her arms, gaining the attention of every male, and some females, inside because her endowed chest was jiggling.

Mikazuki noticed that Rangiku had two drinking buddies with her, Shunsui Kyōraku and Shūhei Hisagi. While making her way over, she ordered two bottles of sake knowing that Takeo was likely going to be furious when he figured out where she had gone. It was too early for her to go on a night-time walk, so it wouldn't be long before he found her missing. Rangiku pulled her over Shūhei's lap, causing the guy to blush. Luckily she managed to save her sake bottles by placing them on the table first.

"Gomen nasai Hisagi-san." Mikazuki whispered once seated properly.

"Don't mention it, onegai."

Shunsui tilted his straw hat to her in greeting. "Nice of you to join us Mikazuki-chan, Rangiku-chan here was getting worried you wouldn't turn up. As you can see, she started without you."

Rangiku was practically glowing with all the sake she was able to get down so far. She offered Mikazuki the rest of her bottle but declined, taking a sip from her own. The liquid slid down her throat easily with all the years of practice she had with Rangiku.

"Everyone was asking me if they knew where you were today, Suki-chan." Rangiku complained waving her hands around and adding with a murmur. "Why did Kuchiki-taichou want to know where you were?"

"He did?" Rangiku nodded. "Ano, I have no idea."

"Is my Mikazuki-chan having an affair?" Shunsui lent over the table wrapping one of her hands in his.

"Kyōraku-taichou, what makes you think that?" Mikazuki said, hoping the diversion she set worked.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want any of this 'Kyōraku-taichou' stuff. It makes me seem old."

She got him to let go of her hand and proceeded by drinking the rest of her bottle. "It's because you are old."

"You hurt my feelings Mikazuki-chan." Shunsui placed a hand over the left side of his chest.

Mikazuki rolled her eyes at the flirtatious Captain. "Where's Nanao-san?"

"Oh, my Nanao-chan is working. She refused to come out and play."

Thankfully the diversion worked, but only for him. Rangiku still wanted to know the gossip, how else was she supposed to spread the good stuff if not gotten from the source?

"So you and Kuchiki-taichou huh, what's going on there?"

"Betsuni."

Rangiku pouted. "You're so tight-lipped when you're sober. Drink more!"

Mikazuki took a large gulp of her second bottle of sake, Shunsui was kind enough to buy everyone another round. She felt like she would need the extra if her friend continued the way she was going.

"Ran-chan, I'm not being tight-lipped, there is serious nothing going on. We've seen each other twice since he became Captain an-"

"He was promoted to Captain a couple of days ago." Shūhei interjected, wanting some place in the conversation.

Mikazuki sent him a glare, not appreciating his input. "That is beside the point. He is just so…"

"Handsome? Rich? Well-hung? Myst-" Rangiku ticked each one off on her fingers before Mikazuki interrupted her.

"Iie, he's a pompous ass."

Shunsui snorted at the comment and Mikazuki was sure that sake came out of his nose. She felt some splatter on her face and flinched, wiping it off with her hand. Shūhei just laughed.

"Better hope Kuchiki-taichou doesn't find out you said that, can't imagine he would be too happy." Shunsui said adjusting his hat which had fallen to the side.

Mikazuki just shrugged, not too bothered. The empty bottles of sake that littered the table began to grow as time passed.

"So what were you doing?" Rangiku asked. "You're hardly one to ever slack off."

"I was investigating something." Mikazuki answered, making it clear she wasn't going to go into any details.

"No good ever does come out of something if you're sticking your nose in other people's business." Shunsui said, taking a swig from his bottle.

"Just like no good will come out of sticking your fingers in other people's business." Mikazuki retorted, a jokingly smile on her face.

Shunsui gasped at the fake accusation, shaking his head in shame.

"How's Ryo-kun and Sayuri-chan?" Shūhei asked, wanting to change the subject. "I haven't seen them since I graduated with them."

"They're good. Tonight they are staying with Yachiru-chan."

"What about Ishikawa-san?"

"He's-"

"Here! Look over there, he just turned up." Rangiku pointed out. "Takeo-san! We are here!"

Mikazuki looked at the entrance and sure enough, there was her brother. Takeo did not look happy at all.

"Ran-chan, be quiet. I need to hide!" Mikazuki panicked, trying to find a hiding place.

The only place she could find was beneath the table, but even in her inebriated state that would be too embarrassing if she was caught. Mikazuki tried to appear as small as possible in her seat, Shunsui even leant his hat for her to wear. The hat was soon removed and she found herself staring at a pair of angry brown eyes.

Takeo looked disgustedly at the pile of empty bottles. "I thought I told you last week to cut back on your drinking?"

"Demo, Takeo-kun…" Mikazuki felt like a little girl being scolded, it brought back memories from when she was a human child.

It wasn't often that Takeo would reprimand her. Mikazuki knew it would happen tonight but she hoped that being in a different pub he wouldn't find her and it would essential prolong what was happening now.

"We're going." Takeo grabbed her hand and pulled.

Shūhei's seat was empty, Mikazuki just assumed he must've realized he had somewhere else to be. She saw Shunsui's seat was suspiciously empty as well, hat also gone. _Cowards._

"Takeo-san, you can't just take Suki-chan. Come have a drink with us." Rangiku pushed out her chest and loosened her yukata for extra measure, trying to distract him.

"Iie. You should go home too Rangiku-san. You both smell awful." His nose scrunched up.

Mikazuki stayed silent, she knew there would be no way to compromise with him. "Ran-chan, I'll see you next week. We will have to be as sneaky as a mouse!" She had to shout it all since she was almost out the front door, being dragged by Takeo.

* * *

><p>1st June 1865 2:36pm (Karakura Town)<p>

It had been exactly two months since her father married the woman she knew as her mother. She was lady who was always there during her childhood and took every chance to impose her authority on Mikazuki, but they looked nothing alike. Her father insisted that they were biologically related, but she had this feeling it wasn't true. Her _mother_ was out getting her hair done and her father was still working, which left Mikazuki all alone in the manor with nothing to do.

She wasn't completely alone, there were the maids she could bother, but they were busy doing odd jobs around the place. She found out her Sensei was sick and couldn't come in, after sending a telegraph, so that meant she had no schoolwork to do. Mikazuki was feeling quite adventurous so she went into her room to grab her most prized possession, an Ichimatsu doll, who she named Yūjō. It was first to be made, her father was very influential in his line of business and wanted his daughter to have something no one else would have for a while. She was given it for her birthday a week ago.

Mikazuki wanted the attention of her father, he was so busy these days with his job and all the private time he wanted with her mother. Taking Yūjō in her hand she went to the one place she knew was forbidden, her father's study. The shoji opened with ease to reveal three walls lined ceiling to floor with books, a window at the back wall showed the clouds floating across the sky. Fascinated by the book she started pulling them out of their places, opening them but couldn't make sense of the characters on the pages that were obviously beyond her knowledge.

"Mikazuki-sama you shouldn't be in here." A maid came in when seeing the shoji opened.

"It's okay, unless Chichi comes home it is fine." Mikazuki said while her attention went back on the object in her hands.

"You still shouldn't be in here."

"Close the shoji, I promise I'll be out soon."

The maid did exactly what she was told. Mikazuki heard a squeak from the other side before the shoji opened back up.

"I told yo-" The words were lost to her as she saw to figure at the entrance.

"Mikazuki-chan, what are you doing in here?"

Yūjō and the book she had been holding fell to the ground as the girl in question widened her innocent eyes in shock. Her father stood there but took little time to come over and pick up Yūjō.

"Chichi I was bored, there was nothing to do." Her eyes were pleading with him, hoping he wouldn't be angry, thoughts of gaining his attention long gone.

"That doesn't give you the right to come in here." Her father looked at the doll in his hands. "I should burn this doll as punishment."

"Iie, onegai don't!" Mikazuki shouted. Her eyes closed in attempt to prevent the tears from falling down her cheeks at the thought.

Her father walked over to the desk in the middle of the room, opening a draw and placing Yūjō in it. He was silent for a long time before telling her to leave.

As she left Mikazuki heard his voice when she was out of his sight. "I'm really disappointed in you Mikazuki-chan. I was sure I taught you better."

"Look who's been a naughty girl." The lady had her hair tied up with expensive pins.

Mikazuki pushed pass her and ran to her room, mourning for her doll alone.

1892 (The Shinigami Academy – Seireitei)

It was the beginning of her second year in the Academy. Mikazuki enjoyed working towards becoming a shinigami but she would sometimes miss the quiet and serene, mostly troublesome, life she was living beforehand. It was the lunch break after her Hohou class and she was trying to find her family, instead she recognized a girl with short blonde from her Kidou class sitting alone with a forlorn frown on her face.

"I'm Ishikawa Mikazuki." She bowed when she was in front of the girl. "Don't you usually hang out with that lanky silver haired guy?"

"Matsumoto Rangiku." She nodded. "Hai, but he graduated last year. It was his first year."

"Wow, that's impressive. I have a friend, Kaien-san, who also graduated last year. It was only his second year."

Rangiku beamed at her. "That's my Gin-kun. He's always been so smart."

"Suki-chan!" There was a shout from across the courtyard.

"Who's that?" Rangiku asked.

"My brother," Mikazuki grabbed her hand, pulling Rangiku to her feet. "Come, have lunch with me and meet my family."

Rangiku didn't have any time to protest and followed the girl who was so openly friendly. A smile replaced the frown and for the entire lunch break, thoughts of her childhood friend were forgotten.

1881 (Inuzuri)

Mikazuki was restless not being able to get any sleep and decided to go for a walk. It was the first time she left the shack by herself. Takeo had taken possession of this shack not long after they met, it was much better than the one she had previously been staying in. It was even more dangerous to be going for a walk since it was night time. She couldn't bring herself to wake Takeo, knowing that he would just tell her to go back to sleep, sleep that wouldn't come. She hoped that she would return back before he woke up to find her missing.

The streets were quiet and she made sure to stay in the shadows to reduce the chance of gaining unwanted attention. She was reasonably at fighting with her fist, but would last if a group found her. Mikazuki passed an alleyway and thought she heard some noises, whimpering. Exploring the alleyway she found two small children huddled up in a corner. They were shivering, she hadn't noticed how cold the air was but after seeing the children began rubbing her own arms to retain warmth.

"Konnichiwa." Mikazuki made sure her voice sounded sweet and knelt down to the height of the children, trying to appear friendly.

They paid no attention to her and just huddled closer, hiding their faces. She didn't blame them. She was a stranger here in the middle of the night talking to children, anyone would be cautious. She just hoped no one walked pass and start accusing her of wrong doings.

"I'm Ishikawa Mikazuki." She held out a hand, still no response.

Keeping her hand out, Mikazuki reached over to the girl. A bad move she found out soon after as she retracted her hand quickly because of a stinging pain she felt. Looking down she noticed a dark liquid on her hand, she assumed it was her own blood. The boy was holding a piece of sharpened metal, most likely found it on the ground during their travels.

"Stay away from us. We have done nothing to you." The boy said trying to sound tough, but his voice was weak. He kept an arm around the girl.

"I can help you." Mikazuki held out her other hand, being sure to not get too close this time. "I have a shack close by. There is some food you can have."

The girl's head rose at the mention of food, she looked over to the boy. "Ryo-kun lets go with her. I'm so hungry."

The boy called Ryo looked as if he was calculating a difficult problem inside his head and was silent for a long time. The girl stood and latched herself onto Mikazuki's uninjured hand, much to the boy's displeasure.

"Gomen nasai, Ryo-kun gets quite protective at times. I'm Sayuri."

"Hajimemashite, Sayuri-chan. Do you think Ryo-kun will come along as well?"

Sayuri just shrugged her shoulders. "He can be difficult at times."

Ryo stood up and went to her other side. "We will come with you, but _only_ because we are more likely to survive with you than on our own." He made sure to put emphasis on 'only'.

Mikazuki led them back to her and Takeo's shack where the man was pacing outside looking distraught. He saw her approaching and didn't seem to notice the children with her.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yelled, not caring if anyone else heard him. "I thought you left! Anything could've happened to you, you didn't even bring a weapon for protection."

Mikazuki ignored him going into the shack, finding two medium bread sticks and giving them to the two children. She then proceeded to try cleaning her wound. "I couldn't sleep. I only wanted to go for a walk."

"How did that happen?" Takeo asked, taking her hand and cleaning it himself.

"Ryo-kun was only protecting his sister." She made the assumption that they were related because of their similar looks.

"That doesn't give him the right to cut you, what if it gets infected?" Takeo glared at the boy.

"Calm down, I'm sure I'll be fine. I found them in an alleyway. I couldn't just leave them there."

Takeo shook his head, looking over while the two ate. "This isn't some 'Lost and Found' place, you can't bring in every abandoned thing you find."

"When have I ever brought home something abandoned?" Mikazuki winced as he tightened the bandage around her hand.

"Last year there was the smelly dog. Two years before that were the three cats and I _still_ find hairs on my clothes." Takeo dusted off his clothes, to prove his point. "Face it, you just can't say iie."

"Demo look at them Takeo-san." She pointed at Ryo and Sayuri as they pretending not to listen to the argument taking place. "They are so thin and fragile. They need us."

"Iie Mikazuki-chan. We can barely afford to keep ourselves alive, much less these two brats as well."

Mikazuki walked up to the two children, placing her arms around the children. "You tell them to leave then."

Takeo followed her to the children who looked up at him with wide saddened eyes. "Gomen nasai, you two are going to have to…" As soon as he saw the tears in Sayuri's eyes, he knew he was a goner. They reminded him of when he saw Mikazuki cry for the first time, and every other time. He gave a lengthy sigh. "Kuso. Fine, you both can stay."

Sayuri instantly cheered up, hugging him as he sat down. _Manipulative brat._ He looked over to Ryo who just nodded with appreciation.

Mikazuki laughed at Takeo, "Now who can't say iie?"

"Just make sure they help out with the work around here, I'm going back to sleep." Takeo pulled out some more blankets for Ryo and Sayuri before lying down on his own makeshift bed.

1890 (Inuzuri)

They all were training, in a secluded area just outside of Inuzuri, getting ready for the next entrance exam in the following year for the Shinigami Academy.

Mikazuki found it strange that Ryo and Sayuri never grew older in appearance. She never commented on it but knew that Takeo thought the same. She had questioned them about their family, but similar answers came up every time, _"We don't like thinking about the past."_, _"Does it really matter?"_ She empathized knowing exactly how they felt and after a few more failed tries she just dropped the subject altogether, because it didn't matter and it was in the past.

Takeo was half expecting someone to look for the children, but no one did. It took a few years for him to get used to having the children around. He had an uneasy feeling about Ryo, Mikazuki got along with them quite fine, but he was still on his guard.

Ryo's hard demeanor soon softened over the years and both he and Sayuri began acting like true children. Carefree with no troubles getting them down and that's the way Mikazuki preferred it. They decided to share the family name, it was the first sign of Takeo accepting them, and it had been his idea to begin with.

"Onee-chan, look at this." Sayuri called out.

For the seventh time that morning, Sayuri was able to gather small amounts reishi in the air and stabilize into a ball that floated above her hand. Mikazuki turned and was about to commend her when she felt wood against her neck, for the seventh time.

"You can't allow yourself to get distracted." Takeo scolded.

"You can't expect me to ignore Sayuri-chan."

"You have to learn too."

It then finally dawned on Mikazuki when she saw Takeo giving Sayuri the thumbs up. "This is your fault. You're making her distract me!"

Takeo shrugged, "Hai, you need the practice."

There was squealing heard from Sayuri. "Eww Ryo-kun, leave the caterpillars alone!"

"Demo, how else am I supposed to know what they look like on the inside?"

Both Mikazuki and Takeo shuddered simultaneously. It didn't bother them as much now as it did in the beginning, but the shivers still came at the thought. If they all did manage to make it into the Shinigami Academy, they knew only one division from the Gotei Thirteen would be sane enough to accept Ryo.

* * *

><p>Mikazuki sat straight up when she awoke, grabbing her head from the nauseous feeling her fast movement brought. <em>Urgh, m<em>_y head. _She was sure she didn't have enough sake to cause her to have a hangover in the morning, but she supposed Kami was against her. Ignoring the way her brain wanted her to go straight to the bathroom, she went straight to Ryo and Sayuri's room to find it empty. Panic took over but the nausea being too great sent her rushing to the bathroom. The contents of her stomach heaving out of her and leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Here, this should help." In one hand Takeo held a cup of water and in the other were two pills. "I got them from Unohana-taichou before coming to get you."

"Arigatou Takeo-kun." Mikazuki waited for her stomach to settle before swallowing the pills, now letting the panic overrule her. "Ryo-kun and Sayuri-chan aren't in their room! We have to go find them."

"Calm down, they're staying at the Eleventh Division, don't you remember?" Takeo knelt down beside her, placing the back of his hand against her forehead. Her temperate felt as normal as it should've, not that he was an expert with this stuff.

Mikazuki stayed on the floor deep in thought. She vaguely remembered telling Shūhei something similar. "Chotto… I should go there anyway and see if they are okay."

"Matte Suki-chan. What's gotten into you?" Takeo grabbed her as she rose to leave. "I'm sure they're fine, you've never checked up on them before."

"Gomen." Mikazuki looked down, rubbing her eyes. "I've been having these dreams."

"Like when Tobenaitori started communicating with you?"

"Iie, these have been about the past."

His intake of breath was all that could be heard in the silence, he hoped she would elaborate.

"This hasn't happened before. I'm scared."

"What have they been about?" Takeo asked leading her to his room and sitting down on his futon.

"You, them, my death, I don't understand why they have started."

"Let's go back to sleep, it's too early to be thinking about things like this." Takeo pulled Mikazuki to lie down but she stayed put.

"Iie, I might go into work. I've got twice as much work to finish."

"I'll walk you there."

"You don't need to babysit me. I can take care of myself." She folded her arms.

"I'm going to make sure you don't sneak off to the Eleventh Division."

Mikazuki pouted. "I wasn't even thinking about doing that…"

"Somehow I don't believe you. Come on, go get changed."

* * *

><p>As she seated herself behind her desk, the only light came from a single candle she lit. The mountain load of paperwork seemed never-ending and cast shadows throughout her office. It was stacked up above her head and seemed like an impossible task. Mikazuki was sure she had been given more to do that day because of her absence. She had been left alone for majority of the morning, only being interrupted with the onslaught of more papers, she wasn't sure her desk couldn't handle any more and would start bending. It helped that she had arrived before the sun even showed, something that didn't occur very often.<p>

The tell-tale sounds of the automatic doors opening alerted Mikazuki to a new presence, though she still couldn't see who it was. "Onegai tell me you have come to collect some papers."

"Iie." Marechiyo laughed. "Taichou wants to talk to you."

She huffed, "What does that witch want?"

The idea of finishing off the paperwork was more appealing, she would even do extra if it meant staying away from the Captain.

"Beats me." Marechiyo continued laughing. "It could have something to do with Kuchiki-taichou being here yesterday."

"That man actually came here?" Mikazuki had hoped that Rangiku just up some nonsense the night before, but maybe Byakuya really had been looking for her. "I should start charging him. I bet I could make lots of money that way."

"If you hurry up, we can have lunch after Taichou speaks with you."

"Don't get your hopes up. Somehow I think she has other plans for me." She grabbed Tobenaitori, having remembered to bring it that morning, and trying not to disturb the papers she left with Marechiyo to the audience chamber.

"Ishikawa-san I want to know what had you busy for all of yesterday." Suì-Fēng spoke loudly, not caring that members from the Stealth Force were inside listening as Mikazuki made her way forward.

"I had business to tend to." Mikazuki bowed, doing her best to show some respect.

"I want to assume this was related to your position."

"It was."

"I expect to see a report written on top on the work you hand in."

"Hai." Mikazuki inwardly cursed, this was going to be a problem.

She had needed to say a lot more half-truths lately. Hopefully Kami didn't look down poorly on her if she faked a report. Suì-Fēng would be too busy to look into it, right? _Baka Byakuya._ This was his entire fault.

"Kuchiki-taichou visited yesterday." Suì-Fēng stated.

"Oh?" Mikazuki acted as if she had no clue, Marechiyo snorted behind her.

"Hai, I want you to go to his office and see if he still wishes to visit the Maggot's Nest."

"Naze?"

"It's your job." The Captain was starting to get irritable.

"I'm not a tour guide. If Kuchiki-taichou wants to go to the Nest of Maggots then I'm sure he will pay you another visit."

"Ishikawa-san…"

An idea popped into Mikazuki head and she smiled at Suì-Fēng who immediately got suspicious. "You could say that going to Kuchiki-taichou is outside of my job since any shinigami could do that, right?"

"I suppose…"

"If I do this job for you, I would like a day off."

"You already had a _day off_ yesterday."

"You can schedule it for next week, I don't mind waiting." Mikazuki was sure her Captain would agree. She just needed to add a bit more incentive. "I'll also do extra work for the rest of the week."

"What are you going to do on this day off?"

"Visit the Rukongai District I grew up in."

"Isn't that Inuzuri?"

"Hai."

"Okay, fine. Just make sure you see Kuchiki-taichou straight away." Suì-Fēng agreed, the main reason for this was to get the infuriating woman out of her sight.

Mikazuki left in a cheerful mood and Marechiyo followed her outside. "Gomen Marechiyo-san, I guess we will have to have lunch another time."

"That's okay, good luck with Kuchiki-taichou." Marechiyo said before going into his own office.

If that luck was enough to make sure Byakuya was out when she arrived, she would take it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Translations.

Gomen (nasai) – sorry - informal(formal)

Onegai – please

Ano – um/uh

Betsuni – nothing

Iie – no

Demo – but

Yukata – similar to a kimono (shinigami uniform top)

Hai – yes

Hajimemashite – nice to meet you

Kuso – swear word (equivalent to sh*t)

Kami – God

Arigatou – thank you (informal)

Chotto – "kinda"

Matte – wait

Baka – stupid/idiot

Naze – why


	5. Sakura and Peaches

**A/N: **I fear that Byakuya might be a little OOC at some point, hopefully nothing too drastic. :/ Translations at the bottom, enjoy! x

* * *

><p><span>Amazake-babaa's Anguish - 5<span>

"What are you doing here?"

Mikazuki tried her best to ignore the shinigami who decided it was in the best interest of the Sixth Division to follow the _intruder_. Turning the corner she was faced with another dead end. _They need to make signs._

"Don't ignore me! You have no right being here."

It was times like this she wished she had paid more attention to her surroundings the last time she was here, and if only she could shunpo. That way Mikazuki would be able to get away from her follower and make it to where she needed to go. The luck she got from Marechiyo was useless and bound to just get worse.

Mikazuki turned around, putting on her best smile. "Shirogane-san, I was wondering if you could take me to Kuchiki-taichou's office again?"

"Naze?"

"Turns out he was looking for me yesterday."

"Looking for you?" Mihane repeated in disbelief.

"Hai." Mikazuki walked passed her before turning back around. "If you don't want to show me, I could always ask someone else. Then I can tell Kuchiki-taichou how uncooperative you were being."

"You wouldn't…"

"That depends on what you choose to do."

Mihane's eyes narrowed and she pushed pass Mikazuki. She made sure this time to pay close attention but hoped she wouldn't need to come here again anytime soon. A small smile was seen on her face which grew every time Mihane decided to look back at her. The jealousy that flowed off the girl in waves was quite obvious and she couldn't help but play in it.

They were stopped a few times by various shinigamis who were either asking Mihane what other tasks needed doing or just really nosey and wanted in to what was happening. Mikazuki smiled nicely at them and even got into a conversation about the weather with one. They entered Ginjirō's office to find it empty.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Kami-sama." Mikazuki whispered, for show she pressed the palms of her hands together and kissed her fingertips.

"The Taichou said there were some _problematic events_ the night you stayed." Mihane paused as if thinking of how to say the next bit. "What were they?"

"Oh, I fell into-"

"Mihane-chan!" The voice spoke in a harsh whisper. "How many times do I have to tell you? You can't always hang around the office."

Mikazuki lifted a questioning brow. _So Shirogane-san likes hanging around Kuchiki-taichou, no surprises there._ She turned around to face Mihane's father. "It's my fault Shirogane-fukutaichou. I needed to see Kuchiki-taichou, but it seems he's not in. I think I'll just leave."

Her exit was interrupted by the sliding of shoji. "Ishikawa-san."

Upon hearing her name, she stilled.

"I was just having some tea. Would you like to join me?"

"Ano…" Mikazuki turned around again, this time to face the Captain. "I'm sure you would prefer drinking in peace."

"It is no problem." Byakuya stepped aside, leaving enough room for her to pass through.

Inside the office a new piece of furniture had been added, a chair which sat in front of the desk. "Were you expecting me?"

"Hai. Suì-Fēng-taichou warned me this morning that she would be sending you over around lunch." He replied, pouring hot liquid into a second cup. "Sugar?"

Mikazuki just nodded, words suddenly not coming easily. She looked around the office, but it was just ordinary, the bookshelf caught her attention and she wondered what sorts of books the man was into. She then noticed the kimono that had been returned on the desk. Byakuya cleared his throat handing her the sugared tea. Their fingers brushed slightly against each other and she tried not to notice the way they were left tingling. Taking a sip from the cup, she couldn't help the moan that left her. It was her favourite.

"Peach." Just like her moan, the word was spoken before Byakuya could do anything about it.

"Nani?"

"The other smell."

_Smell?_ For a second Mikazuki thought he was just stating the flavor of the tea. "Gomen nasai, you have lost me now."

"The kimono you returned smells like sakura and peaches." The faintest of blushes could be seen, she was sure it had something to do with the lighting of the room and not the blood flow under his cheeks.

"You smelt the kimono I had slept in?" She didn't know whether to be disgusted or surprised.

"Shirogane-fukutaichou's daughter smelt it first."

Mikazuki laughed before picking up the kimono herself to take a whiff. "Well, I'm glad it doesn't smell bad. Now _that_ would be embarrassing."

They were silent for the next few minutes, soundlessly sipping at their drinks.

"So, you needed to go to the Nest of Maggots again?" Mikazuki asked as soon as the atmosphere of the office got awkward.

"Hai."

"Let's go. I have a lot of paperwork that requires my signature and I'd rather not be kept to the early hours of the morning." Mikazuki set down her now empty tea cup.

"You can leave your zanpakutou here." Byakuya placed his own zanpakutou atop the desk.

Mikazuki gave him an uneasy look. "I don't know about that…"

"I can assure you it is just as safe here as it would be in your locked office."

"Wouldn't it just be easier if I drop it off in my office?" Her fingers caressed the black weaving around the gold hilt of her zanpakutou. "I promise not to take long."

"It takes you long to get anywhere. I recall you being unable to shunpo." His lips formed into a ghost of a smirk.

"It would be shorter than walking all the way back here."

"What if I have more peach tea ready for when we get back?" As soon as the offer was made he knew by the way her eyes softened that she would agree.

Wordlessly Mikazuki placed Tobenaitori on the kimono. They left after Byakuya made the arrangements for the tea with Ginjirō. She was astonished when she didn't see Mihane anywhere close by. She had to keep telling herself that it wasn't as if she cared.

Mikazuki had a nagging feeling that something wasn't right with Byakuya. Her thoughts on the matter were brought back to reality when she bumped into his back. They were standing outside the Second Division ground gates, waiting for them to be opened.

"Don't you dare say a word." Mikazuki threatened, remembering quite clearly what happened last time she had collided with his back.

Byakuya was tempted to mutter _useless_ under his breath but thought against it when they starting moving again.

"Stop." Mikazuki grabbed his arm to make sure he stopped moving, she figured it out.

"Nani?"

She leaned in closely to him, causing him to lean back. Shaking her head she beckoned him back with a finger. Having no idea what she was doing, he slowly bent down to her level.

"Is there a reason for this?" He asked.

Mikazuki just smiled, leaning in a bit closer. Her eyes were studying him and it made him feel apprehensive. "Are you wearing make-up?"

"Iie!" He was stunned by her question, it wasn't what he was expecting.

"Are you sure? It's okay if you are."

"I'm not. What makes you think that I am?"

"Your eye." She pointed, the closeness of her finger made him flinch slightly. "Now that I think about it, the night I stayed it was gone too."

"Unohana-taichou healed it." He flicked her hand away from his face. "It was your idea."

Mikazuki huffed, continuing forward. "Well that's good. For a second there I thought I would have to alert Yamamoto-soutaichou to tell him that he accidentally made a _princess_ a Captain."

Byakuya followed behind her trying not to show how her comment affected him. "Useless."

Mikazuki overlooked his remark. Somehow she knew he wasn't being serious. She slowed down her pace so that they were walking side by side again.

"I've got a day off next week." Mikazuki said casually. "So, if you need me, I'm going to be out of commission."

"Are days off a regular thing for you?"

"Oh no, this one is official." She gazed at the foliage around them. "I'm spending the day at Inuzuri."

"Nani?" Byakuya tried not to sound suspicious and his walking slowed considerably.

Mikazuki turned around to face him, walking backwards. "It's where I grew up. There are rumours going around that it has gotten pretty dangerous. Did you want to join me?"

He contemplated his decision carefully. Half of him suspected that Mikazuki was lying or at least not telling the full truth. _What is she hiding?_ If he agreed, it would be the perfect excuse to visit the place. He might even find enough evidence to confirm the one theory he had spent hours coming up with. But, he was a Captain and he had duties to fulfill. He could always get his Lieutenant to do all the work. It was only for a day. Aside from those technicalities, everything pointed back to the woman in front of him. He was already aware of the rumours circulating around. No thanks to her friend from the Tenth Division and Mihane. It wasn't as if he cared about what others thought. What's one more private outing?

They were standing still, right before the bridge. Mikazuki stared at Byakuya waiting patiently for him to reply. Did he realize more than just a few minutes had past and he had yet to speak? His eyes were glazed over, staring at her but not actually looking. She got a fright and jumped back when they cleared suddenly.

"Hai." He replied.

She beamed at him before making her way across the bridge.

* * *

><p>Mikazuki was lying on her back in the grass, arms and legs wide-spread. The sun was in an unusually cloudless sky, beating down on her closed eyelids. She smiled contently as a cool breezed moved the grass around her, neutralizing the heat from the large burning ball of gas. After such a stressful week of working, she welcomed the calmness of her surroundings. She had been like this since before the sun rose. Her wrist started to heat up and Mikazuki started massaging the tattoo on it as if to relieve some tension. She looked around and found that she was still alone, so went back to lying down. A shadow loomed over her, effectively blocking the sun from her eyes so she would be able to open them. She didn't want to be interrupted knew that the opposite happened as she stared up at a large black bird.<p>

"Can't you see I'm trying to relax?" Mikazuki asked her zanpakutou's spirit.

"I see you went against my advice, again." Tobenaitori's voice was light which made it difficult to take the scolding seriously.

"It was a riddle I couldn't be bothered solving. If you gave me something plain and simple, maybe I would follow it."

Tobenaitori moved out of the way and Mikazuki cringed at the sudden brightness. "What are you wearing?"

She stood up and smoothed out the creases of the kimono. "You know damn well what I'm wearing." She hoped Tobenaitori couldn't see the blush that crept onto her cheeks.

* * *

><p>One Week Ago (Sixth Division – Seireitei)<p>

Mikazuki stormed into Byakuya's office after already gaining most of the division's attention with her yelling of obscenities. The man just calmly followed her, taking all of her insulting words with each stride. She was sure by now everyone in the Sixth Division thought her to be insane. Since she was filled with so much anger, she didn't notice how she made it to the office with no help. Mikazuki couldn't even enjoy the look of horror on Mihane's features after hearing the ranting woman's words to the Captain. If she was truly not in the right mind, the fresh tea on his desk would've been thrown straight in his face.

"You are an insufferable jerk!" She pointed accusingly to try and enhance her point. "You have wasted so much of my time!"

Byakuya nodded. "I can understand that you are probably feeling a little upset."

"Upset? A little upset? I'm livid!" Mikazuki started pacing, it was the only way to trying and get rid of her energy without releasing a Hadou spell. "I'm banning you from the Nest of Maggots. Hai, that's what I'll do. Wait until Suì-Fēng-taichou hears abo-"

Byakuya had moved too fast and she didn't see it coming, partly due to her back facing him. Next thing she knew, her back was against the rigid bookshelf. Some books were knocked off beside her, falling to the ground. She felt his breath on her as he leaned in. His lips touched hers briefly, but it was enough to break her line of thought. The kiss, though just a peck left Mikazuki breathless and speechless. She had to resist the urge to hold onto his haori, to keep herself upright.

"Urusai." Byakuya whispered against her lips, his hands on either side of her head, keeping her in place.

He got his wish as she stared at him confused, mouth opening and closing, unsure of what to say. She ducked under his arm, escaping from his little prison. "I'll just grab my zanpakutou and leave."

"Take the kimono as well. I have no use of it."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kuchiki-taichou." Even with her thoughts scattered, Mikazuki made sure to correctly address him. As she opened the shoji she turned around. "Just so you know, this doesn't mean I've changed my mind."

"Nani?" Byakuya asked. It was his turn to be confused.

"You're still banned."

Mikazuki bumped into Mihane on her way out, hearing the girl ask her Captain if he was okay. She never heard his reply.

* * *

><p>She felt her lips at the memory. They were turned upwards in a small smile. She decided to wear the kimono today even though it was made to be slept in. Mikazuki was sure the residents of the Rukongai wouldn't be able to tell the difference since it was elaborately designed.<p>

"What about him being a pompous ass and insufferable jerk?"

"Don't think that I have changed my mind about him. He is still both of those."

"As well as a guy who kissed you. Watching it happen, it looked very awkward."

"Urusai." Mikazuki glared at the bird.

"I will be surprised if he even turns up. You have ignored him for a whole week." Tobenaitori stated.

That was true. She had been busy with all the extra work her Captain had set for her. She had half expected Byakuya to turn up demanding to be taken to the Nest of Maggots. He didn't. Mikazuki acted like she didn't care and for the most part it was true. She even made sure when taking her night-time walks to stay away from his manor, to reduce the chances of seeing him. That didn't stop her looking forward to this outing, if the man in question turned up.

"He will turn up. Especially if he really wants to check out what's going on in Inuzuri." She said, trying to convince herself as well.

"The bringer of the effect is here, has been for a while." Tobenaitori sunk back into the ground disappearing.

"Nani?"

Mikazuki felt herself being pulled into the darkness. She couldn't remember one time where she had left the inner world for herself, instead of being pushed out by the spirit. She woke up staring straight at the tip of someone's blade. Doing the first thing that came to mind, she screamed. It was a high pitch, glass shattering scream. The wielder of the katana quickly sheathed it so that he could block his ears from the horrendous sound. He was sure that the residents of Kurokiba, First District of South Rukongai, would be doing the same.

Mikazuki jumped to her feet and shoved him hard. "Are you out of your mind? Your zanpakutou could've cut my nose straight off!"

"I guess it was meant to be a joke." Byakuya's monotone voice didn't help with the supposed hilarity of the situation.

"Onegai, don't joke again. It doesn't suit you." Mikazuki started walking.

"What does suit me?" He asked.

"Your scarf." She replied honestly.

* * *

><p>"Did you have nothing in your wardrobe that was less conspicuous?" All the stares that the Rukongai residents gave them were starting to get on her nerves.<p>

"Iie. I'm Head of the Kuchiki clan. I own nothing that would make me _blend_ in with the crowd." If it was in his nature, Mikazuki was sure he would start pouting. "It's not like you dressed any wiser. Have you even washed it?"

"Who knows? Would you like to smell it and find out?" She held out a sleeve for him, but he swatted it away.

"And you say I'm bad at joking around."

"Have you figured out something that suits me then?" Mikazuki asked.

It had taken them a few hours to reach Inuzuri, since they walked the whole way. Most of the time was spent in silence. Byakuya wasn't the most talkative of traveling partners. She wasn't sure whether it would be wise to bring up the kiss, so decided against it. When Mikazuki got bored she would start teasing him. She started with Mihane first, he was unresponsive to it but she was certain his face flickered into a grimace at the mention of the girl. The next was his constant impassive expression, she went as far as to try and imitate him. That lasted only a few minutes before she gave in to her laughter. He finally mentioned how a blank face didn't suit her, which led to the question she kept on asking. So far he seemed to be ignoring it.

"Hai."

"Nan-"

"Mikazuki-chan!" Her question was interrupted by someone calling out to her.

"Ojii-san." She turned around to see a man with greying hair waving at her from behind a market stall, she ran up to him giving the man a hug. "It's been so long, how do you remember me?"

"How can I not remember the little girl who used to steal food from my stall?"

Mikazuki pulled a face at the thought. She grabbed her pouch of Kan handing it over to the man. "Here, take all this."

"Iie, I couldn't do that."

"Onegai, it would make me feel less guilty." She pushed the bag into his hands. "You deserve it more than anyone else."

"Okay, but you and your Taichou friend must come inside and have a meal." The man placed a sign on his stall and led them into a shack nearby.

Byakuya followed, slightly perplexed at the situation before him.

"Where's Obaa-san?" Mikazuki looked around the empty shack, for the old lady that used to give her clothing to wear.

The man sat down with three bowls of ramen. "She died a few days ago. There have been many deaths since you left for the Academy."

Mikazuki's eyes widened in horror, "Demo… Obaa-san… who would do something like this?"

"No one knows."

"Did she mention anything unusual before she fell ill?" Byakuya asked, his input surprising both people.

"I wouldn't say it was unusual, but she did say something about accidentally bumping into a kind man." He looked away, trying to recall the memory. "He had been wearing a shihakushou. That happened a few years ago, it was after that she began feeling unwell."

"We will do everything we can and try figure this problem out." Mikazuki said, handing over her empty bowl. "Arigatou Ojii-san."

"Sayounara Mikazuki-chan, be careful, the both of you."

They left the shack and wandered around Inuzuri. All the shacks looked the same. It made her wonder whether the one she used to live at was occupied. Unsure of what they were trying to find, they decided to make their way back.

"You knew all along, didn't you?" He meant it as a rhetorical statement.

"Hai." Mikazuki answered him anyway. "What was it you were looking for?"

Byakuya was silent for a while and she was beginning to doubt that he would reply. "Answers."

"What sort of answers?"

"I can't tell you. This is too dangerous for you to get involved with."

"How are we supposed to find anything if you won't tell me what it is?" Mikazuki asked, her frustration visibly increasing.

"You made a wrong assumption. There is no _we_! There will never be a _we_!" Byakuya's shouting caused quite a scene and everyone around them looked.

He straightened himself out, for the second time the woman had made him lose his cool. She was frowning at what he said.

"Your smile." His eyes lingered on her lips, for a few seconds too long and she noticed.

"Nani?"

"It suits you more when you are smiling." He used her shocked state to shunpo away, leaving her alone in Inuzuri.

He must have made it a habit of disarming her at the wrong times, or right times in his case. She smiled at his revelation, but realising her predicament a scowl replaced it shortly after.

"Baka! You can't just leave me here by myself! Get back here!" She yelled, stomping off into the direction of the Seireitei.

* * *

><p>The pristine corridors of the Fourth Division were bustling with unseated shinigamis from the division in their nurse's uniforms and other injured shinigamis waiting to be treated. There were enough beds for everyone and Mikazuki had difficulty stepping in between the legs of those resting against the walls. She was here to pick up Sayuri who should be finishing, but with all these patients Mikazuki knew she would have to wait a while. She saw a familiar face and rushed over to help him.<p>

"Madarame-san, what happened to everyone here?" She let him lean on her and examined the gaping wound in his side.

"Arigatou Ishikawa-chan. A tonne of high-leveled hollows attacked Zaraki in North Rukongai." Ikkaku coughed, blood going all over her. "Yukio-kun got all cocky and I tried to save him, instead I get clawed. Where were you?"

"I was in Inuzuri."

"Taichou's gonna get mad if he finds out about that."

"Hai, let's not tell hi-"

A squeal echoed throughout the hall and Sayuri came running up to them. "Oh no! Ikkaku-kun, you're hurt!"

"Well aren't you observant?" Ikkaku muttered to himself, wincing when Mikazuki elbowed him in his uninjured side hard.

"Sayuri-chan, do you think you can get him a futon?"

"Of course." Sayuri led them to a back room with an empty lone futon in it. "Just put him on there."

"Easier said than done." Mikazuki mumbled under her breath, she didn't want to drop the man. "Tell me more about this hollow attack. Does anyone know what caused them to turn up?"

Ikkaku shook his head. The glow from Sayuri's Healing Kidou shadowed his face, hardening some of his features. "No one knows yet. I heard the Sixth Division was all over the place, apparently Kuchiki-taichou didn't turn up."

"Uh, really?" Mikazuki knew acting casual would do nothing, Ikkaku wasn't exactly stupid.

"You know there has been a rumor going around about you two. I didn't know it was actually true."

"Rumor?"

"Hai, that you and Kuchiki-taichou are… you know…" Ikkaku made a gesture with his hands, interlinking all his fingers together a few times, creating a bad demonstration of what he was trying to tell her.

"Oh Kami-sama." Mikazuki covered her face in embarrassment. "It was only a kiss. I swear!"

Ikkaku started to crack up laughing, grabbing his side when it hurt too much. Sayuri had finished bandaging him up and left to check on other patients. "Wow, I can't believe you fell for that. Wait until I tell Takeo-san."

"Nani? Iie! You're a jerk Madarame-san."

"There are rumours going around. Demo… I'll let you find out about them. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Ikkaku got up, his shoulders still moving as he silently laughed.

"Somehow I don't believe you." She looked down at her kimono, pouting at the blood stain which dried. It ruined the garment and was probably going to be a pain to get out. "Kuso."

* * *

><p>Mikazuki was kneeling quietly in her room. Her futon was packed away neatly. She had her eyes closed and was taking in a deep breath every few seconds. In her right hand she held an ivory and gold brush from a set she spent a decade saving up for. They reminded her of a set she was given when she first started out Calligraphy in her human years. The tip was just a few centimeters above the rice paper. She tried to ignore her failed attempts as her mind went straight to the crumpled balls she had thrown in the corner. This needed to be perfect. She couldn't hesitate with her strokes. Mikazuki started writing out the characters of a haiku she had memorized from the World of the Living.<p>

"Suki-chan, I nee-" The shoji connecting her room to the rest of the house opened, her brother's loud voice disrupting her concentration.

"Baka! What are you doing in here?" Mikazuki eyed the large black splotch ruining the whole piece, making it into a ball she threw it at his head but he caught it effortlessly.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What did Madarame-san tell you?" Mikazuki said quickly, jumping to her own conclusion.

"Betsuni." Takeo folded his arms, narrowing his eyes. "Is there something Ikkaku-san needs to tell me?"

"Iie!"

"Well anyway, Mihane-san's been telling me that you and Kuchiki-taichou have been spending a lot of time together." He came to kneel beside her.

"I didn't realize you and _Mihane-san_ were so chummy." She stared at her ink stone. It had an elegant design of birds around the outer edge, customized just for her and took half a decade to save up for.

"A few years ago she was in that group of graduates I was in charge of for a mission into the World of the Living. We have lunch every few months." Takeo leaned back against the wall, the kneeling position becoming too much for him. "She likes him a lot."

"You shouldn't listen to the lies Shirogane-san tells you. Nothing is going on between Kuchiki-taichou and I." It was as if the more she repeated this the more it would be true.

"So what's all this?"

"Chōjirō-san is hosting this month's Tea Ceremony Club instead of Yamamoto-soutaichou and he asked me to do some Calligraphy for the walls."

"There's this Calligraphy Club that I've heard just started." Takeo told her. "You should join it."

"Really?" Mikazuki's eyes light up with excitement.

"Hai. Kuchiki-taichou is in charge of it."

The light was gone in an instant. "Oh…"

"Whatever is going on between the two of you, I'm sure it will work out just fine." Takeo left her room, leaving her in peace.

Mikazuki stirred the ink to make sure it was still the perfect consistency. It had taken her years to be able to perfect it, but she was proud of the results. Her fingers and palms were covered in the black substance, which will likely take a few days before being removed completely. She got another piece of rice paper and calmed herself. The strokes from the brush were smooth and every time the brush dipped in the ink stone for more, she would make sure there wasn't any extra residue to prevent the ink from dropping on the page. She let herself smile when she finally finished the piece and she read aloud the words before her.

_"They spoke no words._  
><em>The visitor, the host,<em>  
><em>And the white chrysanthemum."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The above haiku was translated by Timothy L. Jackowski. The original was written by Oshima Ryota (1718 - 1787) and all rights go to him. For those who are interested, the original version is:

_Mono iwazu  
>Kyaku to teishu to<br>Shiragiku to_

Now for the translations.

Naze – why

Hai – yes

Arigatou (gozaimasu) – thank you - informal(formal)

Ano – uh/um

Nani – what

Gomen nasai – Sorry (formal)

Iie – no

Urusai – shut up

Onegai – please

Ojii-san – grandfather or when addressing an elderly man

Obaa-san – grandmother or when addressing an elderly woman

Ramen – Japanese noodle dish

Demo – but

Baka - idiot/stupid

Sayounara – Goodbye

Kuso – japanese swear word (equivalent to sh*t)

Betsuni – nothing

Kurokiba - entirely made up, I thought it sounded cool (turns out it also means "Black Tusk" - or so Google Translator says)


	6. Persimmons

**A/N: **Here's the sixth chapter. My holiday's are over now so it'll probably take me a bit to upload anymore (at least two weeks maybe). I'm taking a tiny break to finish some assignments and to study for some tests but I'll try write whenever I have free time. Translations at the bottom like always, enjoy! x

* * *

><p><span>Amazake-babaa's Anguish - 6<span>

1871 (Inuzuri)

Mikazuki cried out as one of the burly men behind her grabbed her hair pulling on it hard. They had come out of nowhere, hiding in the alleyway right next to her shack of a house. He shoved her against the side of the neighboring shack causing her to shout out again in pain. She turned around to look at all three of them. They stared at her with vulgar expressions, the man to the right kept on clenching and releasing his fists. They could've been considered attractive if it wasn't for the layers of dirt that covered their skin and their hair. It was long and shaggy, overdue for much needed haircuts.

"A little blonde thing like you shouldn't be living by yourself." The middle man stepped forward, holding out his hand. "There's a bed at mine just waiting to be warmed up, with your name on it. Come with us."

She tried to back away but the side of the shack blocked any chance of escape. "Get away from me! I didn't ask for any of this."

"Oh, we know you didn't." The man to the left pushed the middle guy out of the way and held onto her wrist, raising it above her head. "Demo the shinigami is paying us a lot to get you to him. So you're coming with us."

Mikazuki struggled to get out of his grip, but he held too tightly. The other two laughed at her feeble attempts. "Let me go!"

No matter how loud her shouting was, the residents of Inuzuri ignored her. They went about their daily chores as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. It didn't surprise her. No one would be strong enough to take on one of these men, let alone three. It was better for them to mind their own business than get involved. She was kicking at him but was missing, until one lucky shot got him straight in the shin. He yelled out and fell to the ground, still grunting in pain as he lay there. Mikazuki and the other two were shocked. Was she really that tough?

"Did no one ever teach you men… that picking on a defenseless young girl is wrong?"

A few meters away stood another guy with black hair that covered his eyes. It looked as if he tried cutting it himself. He was obviously the one that spoke. He held onto a rusty katana that had seen better days, blood pooling on the ground where the tip lay as he held it at his side. She looked down at the man lying on the ground and saw his back was now covered with red, the yukata he wore soaked with his own blood. He had been slashed. _Damn, I'm really not that strong then._

The remaining two men snarled, forgetting about Mikazuki and pulled out their hidden kaikens. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Is that so?" He held the katana in front of him and smirked.

Her attackers never stood a chance. The man sliced at them, not letting them get close enough to give a hit. The men didn't seem to be that good at fighting, most likely just getting by with brute force. Within a few minutes they were bloody, beaten and unconscious on the ground before her. They were now bearing new wounds that would surely scar, especially without medical attention. Without a glance her way the man turned around and left.

Mikazuki ran to catch up with him, momentarily tripping over the bodies. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

"It's just what I do." He didn't pause to look back at her and just continued walking.

"Where are you going?" She wished her savior would just stay put, who knew how many other men were apparently after her.

"I'm just going where my feet take me."

"You can't just follow your feet!" Mikazuki shook her head at the notion. "You will get lost."

"Just leave me alone!" He finally turned to face her, his voice sounded angry but his eyes showed frustration and weariness. "There's no reason for a little girl to be following me!"

He started to sway and she reached out for him. "Are you okay?" He crumpled to the ground, taking her with him.

"Don't worry, I get like this sometimes when I'm hungry." He pushed her away but with his lack of strength it did nothing.

"I'll come right back." Mikazuki left him at the side of the alleyway rushing over to the marketplace close by. "Obaa-san!"

"Ah, I was wondering when you would get here." The elderly woman held out a parcel, containing some rice cakes.

"Arigatou Obaa-san. Tell Ojii-san I'll see him next week."

"Where's the hollow?" The woman joked, as she watched the girl running away.

Mikazuki got back to where the man was still lying down. "Here, have these." She had to be still for a moment and catch her breath, never having run like that since before coming to the Rukongai.

After he ate them all, she got up and walked away from him, not looking back. Somehow she knew that he would start following her.

17th July 1870 9:51pm (Karakura Town)

Someone was following her, Mikazuki was sure of it. For the past few minutes she had a feeling that someone was watching her. Every time she stopped and looked behind her, there was no one. Right now though, she heard the footsteps. It sounded like one person, but she couldn't be too sure. Were they her own, but she just didn't realize it? _It can't be._ They seemed to be picking up their pace and this freaked her out. She decided to look one more time and if there wasn't anyone, she would start running home.

Holding her bag of books to her chest, she picked up her pace considerably. Just her luck that the night Mikazuki finally convinced her father to let her go to a friend's house and walk home, by herself, she will get attacked by some invisible mass murderer on the loose. She was hearing those damned footsteps again and looking behind her, for the last time she told herself, to see if there was anyone there. She found no one, _again._ Her lack of concentration for the path she was on, made her falter in her steps and she ended up tripping over some pebbles scattered in her way. She came crashing down, scraping her knees and hands in the process.

"Are you alright?" A cloaked figure came out of nowhere, helping her to her feet.

"Were you the one following me?" At the time Mikazuki didn't know how stupid the question was, also when she was on the ground she hadn't seen the figure jump down from a nearby roof.

"Me? Iie." She couldn't see the face of this stranger because of the hood, but the voice sounded male. As he spoke he took out a clear flask which held some pink thick liquid in it. "This should help with your scratches."

Mikazuki tentatively grabbed the flask, examining it. "What is it?"

"An ointment, it was recently made. It helps with the sting of cuts."

She uncorked the flask and placed a little dollop onto her hand. Rubbing them together, she already felt the soothing liquid working. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

The man was wearing a black hakama and kosode with a white obi, any other clothing was hidden under the large cloak which was also black. She had never seen that combination of clothing worn by anyone before and found it quite strange.

"Who are you?" She asked

"I'm sure you have somewhere to be." The stranger replied, ignoring her question as he placed the flask back inside his garments. "Be careful on your way home, the streets are dangerous at this time of the night."

Remember that she indeed needed to be getting home, Mikazuki went rushing off. Her thoughts of the invisible follower with sounding footsteps were forgotten.

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Mikazuki spat out at the disgusting tea she just drank all over the person in front of her.<p>

"It's an herbal blend that Unohana-taichou made for Ukitake-taichou." Kaien explained, wiping his clothing dry. "I find it very refreshing."

"I find it horrible." She pushed the tea cup away as if it would remove the revolting after-taste in her mouth.

Kaien laughed. "We ran out of peach the last time you visited."

Mikazuki nodded looking across the koi fish pond to see a group of division members staring at them. "Your admirers seem to have only increased since you got married."

"Hai." Kaien placed a hand behind his head stretching, gasps and giggling could be heard from the admirers. "I don't get what they see in me. I'm just like everyone else."

"You're always so modest." Mikazuki laughed before getting serious. "I heard there was a Captain and Lieutenant's meeting."

"Hai, the meeting was this morning." Kaien now knew the reason for his friend's surprise visit. "You know I can't talk to you about it…"

"It had to be about the hollow attacks yesterday. Just nod if I'm correct." One of the reasons she came to Kaien instead of Isane Kotetsu was because he caved more easily, plus Isane would never mention classified information like this.

Kaien was looking out at the koi fish pond, the admirers having dispersed after Kiyone and Sentarō told them to get moving. They were sitting outside a hall that was set aside for the Captain of the Thirteenth Division, for when he was feeling ill. He gave a slight nod.

"Do they know why the hollows attacked?" She asked.

Kaien shook his head.

Mikazuki tried her luck with one more question. "Was Kuchiki-taichou's absence mentioned?"

Kaien nodded, "Yamamoto-soutaichou knows about yours and Kuchiki-taichou's trip to Inuzuri." They both knew he just caved.

Mikazuki internally cringed. "Was he mad at all?"

Kaien shrugged, "It was too hard to tell. Kuchiki-taichou only mentioned it because he was being asked about his whereabouts at the time of the attacks."

"Demo… if he isn't mad then they just need to find out about the attacks."

"He suspects both of you." Kaien gave her a sympathetic look. "He has Aizen-taichou interrogating Kuchiki-taichou right now. You will be next."

She shivered, but there was no breeze. "You make it sound like I will be sentenced to death. Aizen-taichou is a well-respected Captain of the Gotei Thirteen. Hai, he can be almost too cheerful at times but it can't be that bad… right?"

The shoji slid open revealing Jūshirō Ukitake. "Kaien-san, Miyako-san needs your help with training some members."

"Of course Taichou." Kaien stood. "Mikazuki-san, next time we will have tea in your division."

"Hai." Mikazuki rose and bowed at the Captain. "Shouldn't you be resting Ukitake-taichou?"

"I'll be fine for now." He went over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "As long as you answer the questions honestly, you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"How about pouring me some of this horrible tea?"

* * *

><p>Mikazuki waited outside for a long time, not bothering to take the initiative and knock. She had a feeling that he could feel her spiritual energy from inside but was just waiting patiently, like with everything he did. It had been a long time since she'd been in close proximity with the Captain of the Fifth Division, the last time being when she was in the Academy.<p>

"You can come in you know, Ishikawa-chan."

Mikazuki opened the shoji screen and entered, kneeling on the cushion provided. She realized that this office was the former Captain's room and looked around to see that the turn-table had been removed. "Gomen nasai Aizen-taichou, for keeping you waiting so long."

"Don't be so formal Mikazuki-chan. We aren't strangers." He carried on smiling at her and reached over to place his hand over hers.

Mikazuki swallowed loudly and nodded, unable to trust her voice. She wanted to remove her hand from under his but then his would be resting on her thigh. She noticed how he changed the way of addressing her, just like he did back at the Academy.

"I want you to know that I believe you had nothing to do with the hollow attacks." Sōsuke tilted his head to the side, the reassuring smile still on his face. "Demo, Yamamoto-soutaichou requested this, so it has to be done. Can you start by telling me what you were doing?"

She nodded, glad that he took his hand away from her. "I was visiting Inuzuri."

She wasn't sure whether she should mention absolutely _everything_. What had Byakuya told him? Would both of their stories match? Questions kept going through her mind and she didn't have the right information to answer them. Mikazuki became frustrated and worried, the last thing she needed was to be accused of something she had no part in.

"Kuchiki-taichou said that you were visiting because it's your home district." Sōsuke stated. "Was there a reason you asked him to join you Mikazuki-chan?"

"Iie." She lied. "I've taken him to the Nest of Maggots a couple of times, he just happened to be around."

"Souka." Sōsuke nodding, his smile had yet to falter. "Do y-"

"Sumimasen." The shoji was opened revealing the elder Kuchiki, Ginrei. "I think Mikazuki-san has been questioned enough. She hardly has the power to bring forth one high-leveled hollow, let alone a group of them."

"Of course." He turned to Mikazuki. "You're free to go. If you ever need another escort, know that you can come and ask me anytime."

She didn't hear him because her sight was on Ginrei. The elder Kuchiki noticed this and bowed. "It's good to see you again. It's been almost a century now hasn't it?"

"Hai." Mikazuki returned his bow before leaving. Once outside she tried to hide her spiritual energy so that she could listen into their conversation.

"We both know who did this." Ginrei's voice was spoken loud and clear, if anyone passed they would be able to hear him. "Couldn't you have left her and my grandson out of this?"

"Yamamoto-taichou's orders, I couldn't just make it up." Sōsuke laughed. "Tell me Kuchiki-sama, how do you kn-"

There was a tap on Mikazuki's shoulder which broke her focus on the happenings inside the office, making her jump.

"You shouldn't be listening in on Aizen-taichou." Momo Hinamori said. There were sparks of anger behind the nervousness in her brown eyes.

"Hinamori-san you scared me. I was just leaving anyway." Mikazuki gave the office one last look before heading towards the Tenth Division.

* * *

><p>"How does this look?" Rangiku asked, twirling around in a kimono she just tried on.<p>

Mikazuki walked up to her and grabbed at the kimono, wrapping it around her more to hide the excessive amount of cleavage showing. "That's better."

"Demo, Suki-chan, it has now lost all of its appeal." The blonde pouted, she got changed and continued looking through the racks of garments. "Remember that little kid I found a few years ago?"

"Hai. What about it?"

"He graduated last year. I wouldn't be surprised if he becomes the Captain for my division." Rangiku dragged her out of the shop taking her to another one close by. "He's a higher seat than even me! He's so adorably cute as well. Too bad he's so cold. I think you would like him."

Mikazuki laughed at her friend. "From the sound of it, I would just annoy him."

"Well he does seem to yell at me a lot."

"That's because you are lazy."

"I am not!" Rangiku thanked the lady she had just bought a long pink scarf from, wrapping it around her shoulders.

They were shopping in Junrinan. Mikazuki went straight to Rangiku after the questioning and the buxom beauty jumped at the chance to skip work for some much needed retail therapy. She had bought a jeweled sakura branch hair ornament which used up most of her weekly pay she had left. Rangiku had a bit more left since she stayed at the Tenth Division barracks, where everything was paid for. _Not lazy my a-_

"It's your lucky day today! You get to finally meet Gin-kun." Rangiku giggled, interrupting Mikazuki from her thoughts.

"You mean Ichimaru-taichou?" Mikazuki asked.

"Hai! Come on."

She felt herself being pulled again, but was glad Rangiku didn't start shunpoing. They had tried it once before and afterwards some poor shinigami walking pass had what she'd eaten for lunch all over him. Never again, that lesson was certainly learnt. When the women reached the Third Division they found Gin and his Lieutenant, Izuru Kira, outside planting a few matured persimmon trees.

"Oh my, who do we have here?" Gin asked, looking at both Rangiku and Mikazuki.

"This is Suki-chan." Rangiku stated, pointing at the woman. "She's my friend I talk to you about."

"Hajimemashite, Ichimaru-taichou." Mikazuki bowed, keeping her distance unlike Rangiku who went straight up to her childhood friend.

"All the pleasure is mine, _Suki-chan_. I've heard so much about you. It's good to see you surpass the image I had of you." Gin said, it was hard for her to tell whether he was being sincere or not. "How is Kuchiki-taichou?"

"He's your fellow Captain, why don't you ask him next time you see him."

"So rude." Gin's laugh sent shivers down her spine. "We should wash that mouth of yours out with soap."

Rangiku always told her that Gin reminded her of a fox, but for Mikazuki, right now he reminded her of a snake. His eyes were slit close together, surely he couldn't see out of them. Any second she expected a forked-tongue to flicker out of his mouth.

"Don't be mean to Suki-chan."

"I wasn't being mean, we're just joking around." Gin gave her what would've been a piercing stare if his eyes were opened fully. "Right Suki-chan?"

Mikazuki rolled her eyes at him. It annoyed her that he addressed her so informally. Even if he was a Captain, they didn't know each other. "Sure. I'm going to chat with Kira-fukutaichou."

"I don't think she likes me."

She turned around while walking away and saw Gin grasp onto the scarf Rangiku was wearing, rubbing his fingers over the fabric. Mikazuki saw her lips move in reply but wasn't close enough anymore to hear the words.

"Kira-fukutaichou, do you need any help?"

The Lieutenant looked up shocked at the sudden communication. "I didn't see you there. Gomen nasai, I don't know who you are."

"Ishikawa Mikazuki." She bowed, introducing herself. "My services are yours for the time being."

Izuru nodded, not quite knowing what to say. "Ano, there's only one more tree that needs planting."

Together they started planting the final tree, taking their time as they began talking. At the beginning Izuru wasn't very talkative and it took a lot of patience from Mikazuki to get him to open up. He was surprised at her willingness to get her hands dirty. Apparently he had known Rangiku, who would never be caught gardening, for a while because she would visit Gin when he was Lieutenant of the Fifth Division. Afterwards Mikazuki found out that he enjoys writing haiku, when she asked him if he would read one out to her he had blushed. Saying how he wasn't very good at it right now and how one day he hoped to publish a few better ones in the _Seireitei Communication_. She recited a few from the World of the Living which he listened to and seemed to like.

"Taichou wants these trees so he can make dried persimmons." Izuru said after washing his hands.

"I've never tried those before."

"I wouldn't recommend them, they're not nice." He pulled a face as if remembering the taste of his first one.

* * *

><p>As soon as Mikazuki saw him, she knew that she had been lost to her thoughts, walking around without a care for the world. She managed to make her way to the river where her first night-time meeting with Byakuya happened. Hoping he hadn't noticed her yet, she retraced her steps, ready to go home.<p>

"Konbanwa, Ishikawa-san."

Mikazuki froze. _Damn._ "Konbanwa, Kuchiki-taichou." She turned around and stood next to him, staring at the river. May as well have a polite conversation before she left, wouldn't want to be _rude_.

"How did the questioning with Aizen-taichou go?" Byakuya asked, looking down at her.

"Ano… it was strange. Remember that time back in the Academy?"

"Hai."

"It felt similar to that… chotto."

He fell silent. Both of their thoughts were on one of their few memories they had together from the past. Mikazuki was glad they stood quite a bit away from the river's bank, her legs felt weak and she didn't think she could trust herself not fall over if she were to move.

"You're grandfather came, allowing me to leave. I have another reason to thank him now." Mikazuki tucked a stray piece of hair that escaped, behind her ear.

This brought Byakuya's gaze to the hair ornament in her hair, holding it all up. "That decoration is nice. It would suit that kimono."

"That's one of the reasons why I got it."

Her hand went to behind her head, touching the piece which ended up in her dislodging it. Blonde hair fell down, reaching her lower back. It was normally out during her days while working but she enjoyed clipping it up during the night, to keep it out of the way. Takeo always found it bizarre, thinking it should be the other way around.

"Let me." Byakuya turned her around and started gathering up her hair in his hands.

She closed her eyes as she felt his fingers delicately run through her hair, lightly scratching her scalp in the process of getting every strand. It felt nice. Mikazuki bit her lip to stop any noise from escaping. Byakuya touched her neck while twisting her hair into place. This caused her to quiver a little.

"The kenseikans I own are to show my rank of nobility in the Kuchiki clan." He reached around her to take the sakura branch from her grip. "It is required that we are able to place them on ourselves without any help."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." She resisted the urge to touch the hair ornament again, not wanting to accidently remove it. Her hair felt much more tightly in place than when she did it herself.

"How do you know my grandfather?"

Mikazuki sighed deeply. "I told you when you first asked me that."

"I want to hear it again."

"Naze?" She asked but he gave no reply, she rolled her eyes. "Fine, he was the one who sent me to the Rukongai when I died."

Mikazuki started walking away and Byakuya made no move to stop her. He had been coming to this place every single night since their first encounter, hoping that she would turn up again. Of course if she had, he would play it off as a chance meeting. She never showed up though, that was when he figured she was ignoring him.

_79 years has passed since we first met_. They had both been hot-tempered teenagers, striving to be better than the other. Where he thrived in Hohou, she thrived in Hakuda. _Have we really changed much at all?_

* * *

><p>16th August 7:16pm 1870 (Central Tokyo)<p>

The river's current had carried her lifeless form downstream and another body looking like the first's identical twin, followed. Mikazuki couldn't feel anything, most likely because she was still in shocked after dying. She tried to make her way to the edge, parting from the dead body, and managed to get out of the water. She looked down at her chest and saw a chain poking out of it. It was severed at the end. She pulled at it a few times but it wouldn't budge and just stayed in place.

"Mikazuki-san? What are you doing out here?" An elderly looking man with a katana sheathed came up to her, checking her body for any wounds.

Mikazuki shook her head. "Shirimasen. Are you talking to me?" The man looked familiar but with all her memory loss she couldn't come up with a name for him.

"I heard from your father that you had been experiencing memory loss. Mikazuki-san is _your_ name." He then noticed her Chain of Fate. "Oh Kami-sama, your dead."

A shrieking resonated through the night sky, startling both of them. The hollow that had been following her earlier that night appeared before them. The man unsheathed his katana and took up a fighting stance. The hollow paused once seeing the shinigami, though confident in its fighting abilities, it wasn't so assured when against a shinigami. The same shinigami who was wearing a white haori with the number six on the back of it. The man didn't give the hollow enough time to retreat back to Hueco Mundo before slicing the white mask in half. Mikazuki watched both terrified and in awe, not knowing what was happening.

"I am Kuchiki Ginrei." He held out a hand and she shook it. "Your father and I are close acquaintances."

"What are you?" She asked.

"A shinigami." Ginrei turned the katana around so that the end of the hilt was facing her. "I will be sending you to the Soul Society, I hope we meet again."

The hilt was place on her forehead and everything about Mikazuki started to glow. She gave Ginrei a final smile before blacking out.

1893 (The Shinigami Academy – Seireitei)

Mikazuki stood next to Rangiku in the Advanced Hohou class. They were all watching _Byakuya Kuchiki_, heir of the Kuchiki clan, showing off his skills at shunpoing. Everyone stared in awe even though they all knew how to shunpo, with the exception of her. She wasn't staring in awe because it annoyed her how good he was at it when she couldn't do the basics. She hadn't known his name until their Sensei called him forward. She recognized his family name. Ginrei Kuchiki, his grandfather, was the Captain of the Sixth Division and also the person who performed a soul burial on her.

Byakuya bowed at everyone watching before taking his place in the crowd once again. Mikazuki snorted, gaining a few wary glances from her fellow shinigamis-to-be. Rangiku nudged her to be quiet. _What am I doing here?_ She wished there was a beginners class for Hohou, so she could learn the basics again. Whenever anyone tried to teach her, nothing worked. The Heads of the Academy thought it best that if she were in an advanced class, she would learn quicker. Their logic was idiotic. It only succeeded in her getting shown up for what she didn't know and getting embarrassed a lot. The class was dismissed and Mikazuki saw Byakuya alone.

"Kuchiki-taichou is your grandfather, right?" She asked while people were staring, passing them to get towards the exit.

"Hai." He was re-tying his hair with a red band. "Naze?"

"I was wondering how he is doing." Mikazuki felt very silly now, wondering why she bothered talking to him in the first place.

"I don't see him very often. I think he is doing well." Byakuya grabbed his bag, about to leave. "How do you know my grandfather?"

"He was the one who sent me to the Rukongai when I died." Mikazuki replied bowing, showing rare kindness towards the guy she would never admit she was jealous of. "Arigatou gozaimasu Kuchiki-sama. Have a nice day."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Translations.

Demo – but

Kaiken – dagger

Arigatou (gozaimasu) – thank you – informal(formal)

Obaa-san – greeting for an elderly woman

Ojii-san – greeting for an elderly man

Iie – no

Hai – yes

Gomen nasai – sorry (formal)

Souka – I see

Sumimasen – excuse me

Hajimemashite – nice to meet you

Ano – um/uh

Konbanwa – good evening

Chotto – "kinda"

Naze – why

Shirimasen – I don't know


	7. Demon Light Against Flightless Bird

**A/N: **Seventh installment, translations at the bottom. Enjoy! x

* * *

><p><span>Amazake-babaa's Anguish - 7<span>

Mikazuki made a habit of pinning up her hair with the sakura branch decoration ever since that night she conversed with Byakuya. She also made it a habit to ignore anything to do with the man for the last week, going as far as stopping her nightly walks, which pleased Takeo. There had been one night where she was walking with Rangiku to The Tamed Strelitzia, when spotting Byakuya she pulled her friend into a series of alleyways, effectively getting them lost. Only to be rescued from the man who she was hiding from.

Chōjirō Sasakibe had asked her to come to the First Division earlier this morning to help with the preparations for the Tea Ceremony Club, being held in a couple of hours. She remembered being hesitant to turn up but forgot the reason why. Her promise to Chōjirō had gotten her out of her futon that morning, even though she wanted to stay in her cocoon of blankets. Mikazuki was running, already late. Under her arm was the rolled up rice paper with the haiku on it. Tendrils of her hair fell out of the clasp, framing her face. All the time spent getting her hair done neatly was ruined, giving her the _that-will-do_ look instead.

"Mikazuki-san, you're here." Chōjirō greeted the blonde warmly, coming out of the mizuya holding some ingredients and utensils.

"Where should I put this?" Mikazuki held up her calligraphy.

Chōjirō took the rice paper from her and worked on turning it into a hanging scroll. After he had finished, the haiku was hung near the entrance for anyone leaving to see. The sun had just peaked over the horizon giving every soul in The Soul Society the first rays of light. She took the kettle and went into the side room to put water in it, Mikazuki heard Chōjirō greeting the other members of the club.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Unohana-taichou and Kuchiki-taichou."

_Kuchiki-taichou?_ "Kuso." Mikazuki whispered, suddenly remembering why she had originally been reluctant to come.

"Did you say something?"

The intrusion of sound in the small area surprised her and she dropped the kettle into the sink, the clattering could be heard distinctly. "Iie. You shouldn't be in here." Mikazuki made sure not to turn around to look at the man she had tried so hard to ignore.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, though she couldn't see them as he replied. "Sasakibe-fukutaichou asked me to check how you were getting along with filling the kettle."

Before he had a chance to get any closer to her, Mikazuki turned around with a semi-full kettle in her hands and a not-so-genuine smile on her face. "Let's get started shall we?"

Much to her aggravation, Retsu was kneeling on one of the side cushions. Meaning she couldn't distance herself from Byakuya. The ceremony began and after about an hour, they were all drinking a powdered green tea and eating some cake. There had been an extra piece for when Yachiru decided to turn up, grabbing the desert and shunpoing quickly away.

"Sasakibe-fukutaichou, that new wall hanging is quite nice." Retsu mentioned, looking over at the entrance.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. Mikazuki-san made it."

"Really?" Retsu looked over at the woman beside her. "You should join the Calligraphy Club, I'm sure Kuchiki-taichou is looking for a new member."

Mikazuki was sure that she heard the man take a sharp intake of breath. "I can't. With my duties and this club, I don't think that I would be able to find time." She felt bad for lying to the gentle and soft spoken Captain and really hoped she couldn't pick up on it.

"That's a shame." Retsu said, starting up a conversation with Chōjirō.

Both Mikazuki and Byakuya stayed quiet, half listening to the conversation. They were more aware of the person next to them than anything else. She was sure he knew she had lied and was glad he didn't call her out on it.

The club ended soon after and Chōjirō offered to walk Retsu back to the Fourth Division. Mikazuki quickly stacked all the utensils and bowls up, taking them to the mizuya. Byakuya stayed on his cushion not moving. She heard his movements and thought that he left. She relaxed, her tensed up shoulders lowering. Washing the dishes didn't take long to do. She was on her last piece when she felt someone breathing against her ear. The dish dropped from her hands, splashing a lot of soapy hot water on her shihakushou.

"You've been ignoring me again." He had her trapped, arms on either side of her, holding onto the long sink.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about." Mikazuki blatantly lied.

Byakuya touched a strand of her hair that was framing her face, slowly twirling it around his finger. "You're lying."

She turned around in the little space he left her, their chests touching. His hand went back to holding onto the sink. "I didn't realise you were an expert on my dishonesty."

"If I told you I was, would you stop lying to me?"

"Iie."

He leaned down a little bit. His lips were hovering over hers. Mikazuki clutched at his shihakushou, at first it was to push him, her hands wouldn't push they just stayed where they were. She then decided it was because she didn't want to fall backwards into the sink. A minute had passed before he spoke again.

"Have you ever thought about the first time we kissed?" He didn't move any closer and he didn't pull away.

She wanted to close the gap, their lips were practically touching. She told herself to not be the first to give in, so she just lied again. "Iie."

"Liar, let me tell you something." Byakuya paused, leaning back to look her in the eyes. "I did it to stop you from talking."

Mikazuki frowned, she didn't know why to truth hurt her. Had she been putting more thought into it than necessary? Why was he still here? Her eyes closed to hide the beginning of tears which decided to show up, from his possible lingering gaze. Her hold on him tightened and she was sure he noticed this.

"Yet here I am and you're not speaking a word." His voice was low and she had to strain her ears to hear him even though they were so close, she felt one of his fingers caressing her check. "Why do I feel like doing it again?"

The last bit was said more to himself than to her. Mikazuki's eyes were still closed, so she didn't see him get closer until he was breathing on her once again. This time she pulled to close the distance but her hands were suddenly empty. Opening her eyes she saw that Byakuya was gone.

"Why are your hands in the air Mikazuki-san?" The question was asked by Chōjirō, who just came back from his walk.

"Ano…"

* * *

><p>Mikazuki was glad to see that the corridors of the Fourth Division weren't cluttered with injured shinigamis. She was walking with Rangiku, picking up Sayuri. She also made it a habit to not look where she was going as she talked with her friend and bumped straight into a firm chest as she turned a corner. Hands on her shoulders had stopped her from falling backwards.<p>

"Gomen nasai…" She looked up and saw Sōsuke's bespectacled face smiling down at her. "…Aizen-taichou."

"Not to worry Mikazuki-chan." His hands were still on her shoulders and she stepped backwards to get out of his grasp. "Sayuri-chan isn't in. Apparently she is at the Eleventh Division."

Her eyes narrowed. "What business do you have with her?"

"I just wanted to chat." He laughed, though she couldn't see what was funny. "Unohana-taichou told me about the calligraphy at the Tea Ceremony. I'm glad you are carrying on with it, you were always so good at it when I was teaching you."

Mikazuki just nodded and smiled politely as he excused himself.

"Isn't he just dreamy? I can understand why Hinamori-chan has a thing for him." Rangiku said, fanning herself with a hand as she watched the Captain of Division Five leave. "Was it just me or is there some tension between you two?"

"It's betsuni."

They made their way to the Eleventh Division and when arriving Rangiku went straight to Yumichika, they started getting into a heated argument about the latest Rukongai fashions. The Captain and his two other subordinates were just lazing around, her younger siblings and the Lieutenant were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are-"

"They're playing hide-and-seek." Takeo answered her unfinished question.

"Do you think that's safe?"

"Sure it is. Everyone is scared of Yachiru-fukutaichou." Ikkaku replied. "How about we spar Ishikawa-chan, as fellow Third Seat officers?"

"Demo, how am I supposed to beat you when you have bankai?"

Ikkaku got up from where he was sitting and he spat on the ground as he made his way to her. "Obviously it won't get that far. I won't need to activate it."

Mikazuki unsheathed her tantou, holding the saya in her other hand. "Fine, nothing above the shoulders though."

"Whenever you're ready to attack Ishikawa-chan, go." Ikkaku did the same with his katana, also holding onto the saya.

She held out her zanpakutou, the blade reflecting the sunlight. It wasn't naturally so short. Mikazuki preferred close combat fighting and when she first got the katana, the weapon didn't allow for that sort of fighting style. It took years of reishi manipulation before she was able to shorten the blade, giving her time to experiment with it as well.

"Are you going to start? We don't have all day." Ikkaku said getting annoyed.

"What happened to _whenever you're ready to attack Ishikawa-chan_?"

He swung his blade from above his head bringing it down on her. "I changed my mind."

Mikazuki brought her saya up to block but the strength he used on the strike caused her footing to fumble and his blade nicked her shoulder. Ignoring the slight pain and discomfort she lunged forward in a stabbing motion and he hit away her attack with his saya. She used the momentum to twist around and try to wound him from his other side.

Ikkaku predicted this move and blocked it with his blade. He didn't predict that she would change the direction of her attack, slicing his upper arm. Blood started squirting out in rhythm to his heartbeat. He cursed loud enough for the entire division to hear him.

Along with shortening her blade into the size of a tantou, she had also adjusted the actual blade so that it was double-edged. This made it difficult if she wanted to block an attack with only using her zanpakutou because she would only cut herself in the process, since the hilt wasn't big enough for both her hands. That was when she started using her saya for blocking. It was also good for giving blunt attacks.

He shunpo'd away when gaining the cut, putting distance between them. Turning his zanpakutou upside-down he removed the hilt's pummel, using the special blood-clotting ointment inside to cover the wound.

"I can't believe you're wasting that stuff on a paper cut." Mikazuki shouted.

"Mind your own damn business. You cut an artery and you know it." He flexed his arm to make sure the ointment covered it all.

"Here I thought the men in the Eleventh Division were invincible."

"I'll get you back." Ikkaku slammed both his katana and saya together. "Nobiro, Hōzukimaru."

His zanpakutou melded together forming a spear-like weapon with a red tassel at the end of it. Mikazuki smirked knowing how deceiving his weapon looked. She remembered Takeo telling her one time about it actually being a three sectional staff. She just had to watch out for when he spoke the command. Gripping her tantou more tightly, she moved forward.

"Sakero!"

Ikkaku jabbed the spear forward as it split, the chains lengthening. Mikazuki swatted it away each time with her saya to avoid getting hit. If he didn't move it so fast she could probably cut straight through it, since his zanpakutou wasn't durable in this form. He wouldn't slow down its actions and as she tried to get closer to him, he would jab harder to push her backwards. She miscalculated one of Ikkaku's last swings and ended up trying to block too early. The spearhead came forward too fast for Mikazuki to move out of the way and cut across her cheek. They both stopped what they were doing.

"Kuso! Kuso… kuso." Mikazuki felt her cheek, blood staining her fingertips. "You asshole! That was my face!"

Ikkaku shrugged, acting not too bothered by her outburst. "It's not my fault you were too slow."

Tears of anger fell from her eyes, stinging her new wound. It was sure to leave a scar. There was only one place she knew of that could remove it and she didn't have the means to get there. Mikazuki saw Takeo make his way over to her but she shook her head at him. She was going to finish this. _I'm going to need your help_.

"Fukigen, Tobenaitori." Her tantou started to glow and using her saya she spread the blades out into a ten-sectioned fan. The tips of it were metallic while the rest was black, the colours of all shikai form zanpakutous.

"Kiki-chan has a shikai?" Yachiru murmured aloud, just as shocked as everyone else watching that knew her.

Mikazuki had kept this part of her zanpakutou a secret, from both family and friends. Being Head of the Detention Unit, she didn't need to call upon the spirit's power. These last couple of weeks have been the most she's ever carried it around at once. She and Ikkaku had attracted quite a crowd of the division's members, they all waited with baited breath for who would win from this match that started out as an innocent spar.

The bald guy started to laugh. "How are you supposed to get closer with that?"

Mikazuki held the fan above her head, the resigning sun casted an elongated shadow on the ground. The shadow didn't look like the fan's shape at all. Instead it was a bird flapping its wings. Mikazuki smiled at Ikkaku, ignoring the blood gathering at the underside of her chin and dripping onto her shihakushou.

"She may look like a melee-type weapon, but you should know to never judge something by the way it looks. Ritoru Hokaku Furaito." She brought the fan downwards and it looked like nothing had happened.

Movement occurred on the ground, shadows of tinier birds were making their way to Ikkaku and fast. He gazed above them but he could see anything. Holding his zanpakutou in front, he braced himself. He felt his arms being pulled away, stretched out to the sides. The staff fell to the ground as his hands released it. He wouldn't have been able to hold on to it any longer even if he tried. Moving was useless, he found out after trying for a few minutes. Not his arms, legs or torso.

"What have you done? I'm paralyzed!"

"Iie." Mikazuki walked towards him, finally able to, her zanpakutou and saya at her sides. "Tobenaitori in shikai form is a projectile weapon. Little nets made out of my spiritual energy can be released from each tip of the fan at will, holding my opponent in place."

Once she was in front of him, she raised her fan and cut his cheek. "Since I can't shunpo, it allows me to get close. Of course I've never tried it out before so I had no idea it would actually work." She slashed at him one more time, a deep gash across his chest.

A huge burst of energy exploded out of him after the gash had opened, making Mikazuki fly backwards. Ikkaku gained full movement again, his spiritual energy overpowering her own, breaking all the nets that had kept him in place. He went over to where his zanpakutou laid and picked it up before he shunpo'd over to her. She could feel his anger rolling off of him, much greater than her own earlier. Knowing somehow his next blow would surely decapitate her in some way, she tried to find the strength to move but there wasn't any left. Covering her head she waited for pain that never came.

Takeo was beside her, blocking Ikkaku's attack with his katana. "I can't allow you to do that."

"You want in on the action as well?"

"Iie, we're leaving. Sayuri-chan! Ryo-kun!" Takeo helped Mikazuki to her feet and she put all her weight onto him since her legs were too weak to move themselves.

"I'm staying with Ikkaku-kun. Onee-chan hurt him so much." Sayuri argued with Takeo, glaring daggers at her older sister.

"Okay, Ryo-kun?" The boy just shook his head.

"Chotto matte kudasai." Mikazuki said, trying her best to stand on her own. "Madarame-san, I want to fight you with no weapons."

Ikkaku scoffed. "You're too weak, there's no point."

"I'm beginning to wonder whether the whole Eleventh Division is full of cowards." Mikazuki shouted as Takeo tried to drag her away.

"Oi, don't go putting down my division just because of two seated officers." Kenpachi shouted after her.

"See you later Kiki-chan!" Mikazuki could barely hear the girl shouting from the Captain's shoulders.

Rangiku parted ways with the two when they reached Junrinan. She gave her friend a hug before telling her to get better.

"I didn't need you to save me Takeo-kun."

"Just shove that pride of yours Suki-chan. The last thing anyone of us needs is you dead." He held the door open for her. "Naze?"

"Shirimasen?" Mikazuki looked at him confused.

"Why did you keep your shikai a secret?"

She gazed down guiltily. "I didn't mean to, not really. There was just no point in saying anything. Do you think Sayuri-chan will ever speak to me again?"

"When her _Ikkaku-kun_ is better, I'm sure."

* * *

><p>1872 (Inuzuri)<p>

Mikazuki lifted herself up and she spat out the dirt that made its way into her mouth when she connected with the ground. Takeo gave her the stick she had been using to fight him with, which had flown from her hands across the clearing.

"All we ever do is fight with sticks." Mikazuki got up and dusted herself off, before taking her stick. "Takeo-san can't we do something else?"

Takeo paused for a bit, scratching his head. "I suppose we could fight without the sticks."

"Demo, that's still fighting. Can't we swim or go for a walk?"

"Iie." He threw his stick to the ground and raised his fists. "You're going to need to learn this as well if we are going to go to the Shinigami Academy."

Mikazuki experimentally held up her fists, punching forward a few times. "Just don't hit me too hard."

He gestured for her to come closer and turned his hands so the palms faced her. "Hit me with all you got."

She did that, aiming a fist square into his hand, putting all her strength into the punch. Instead of hurting him, she hurt herself. Bringing her hand to her chest, she started jumping around yelling obscenities. Takeo laughed and shook his head at Mikazuki.

"Maybe I should've shown you how to form a proper fist first." He grabbed her hand, trying to rub out the soreness. "You need to have your thumbs on the outside, not the inside."

Mikazuki watched as he closed her fingers, leaving the thumb until it rested over her fingers. His hand easily covered her and he squeezed it a couple of times to show how much less it hurt. He stepped back and had his knuckles facing her instead of palms.

"This time, try and block me."

She held up her hands, suddenly scared. He was going to go easy on her, right? He went to punch her and she moved out of the way. Call it instinct or luck, Mikazuki had no idea how she managed to do it. Takeo tried to punch her again and she ducked before swinging her leg out in front of her, tripping him over. She was ecstatic and cheered at her victory. It was short-lived when he got up to tackle her, knocking all the breath out of her.

"Well done, Mikazuki-chan." Takeo said from above her. "Looks like we found something you're good at because it sure isn't swing a stick around."

23rd February 1870 2:01pm (Karakura Town)

"Take a deep breath in… hold it there for a few seconds… and gently breathe out again."

Mikazuki followed the instructions of her Sensei. She felt weird doing breathing exercises as part of her Calligraphy course, clueless of how it had any relevance. Her Sensei said that it was necessary and so she went along with it and was glad her _mother_ wasn't around to watch.

"Do you remember that haiku I taught you earlier?"

"Chotto."

"I want your strokes to lightly caress the paper to begin with."

She did exactly as she was told. Her first attempt was a disaster, having too much ink on the brush. Mikazuki was glad she didn't make the ink, knowing it would've been either too clumpy or too watered-down. She smiled at her second attempt, her strokes being nice and even this time. Her father had recommended taking up the course, saying the best people to live had great knowledge in the art. Right now she didn't have any faith in her work but somehow with the right amount of practice she could learn to love it.

"That's not good enough."

Mikazuki made a face, not liking the discouragement at all. "I thought it was quite good since I've just started out."

"It's not your calligraphy I was talking about." Her Sensei underlined some of the last characters she had drawn. "It's a _white_ _chrysanthemum_, not an _orange pulsatilla_."

1894 (The Shinigami Academy – Seireitei)

Mikazuki was attending the optional Calligraphy class. For the first time she made sure to get there early enough to be seated inside the classroom instead of outside in the hallway. It was also the first time she saw the teacher Sōsuke Aizen so closely. She admired the way he would hold his brush elegantly and his strokes would be strong but not forced. All the girls in the class would stare longingly at him. She wondered whether their reasons for joining the course were actually because of the subject or more because of who taught it. As the class finished, Mikazuki took her time with packing up her belongings. She disliked how everyone would rush out at once, making the space in the hallway even more cramped.

"Mikazuki-chan." She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into brown eyes behind framed glasses. "I couldn't help but notice how much you excel in this art."

She looked away to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. "Arigatou gozaimasu Aizen-sensei."

As Mikazuki continued to pack away her things, she felt him breathing near her ear before whispering. "Do you spend your spare time practicing?"

"Iie." She was trying her best to stay focused but the way he leaned in near her was distracting. "I was taught for a bit when I was alive."

"How did you die?" Sōsuke had a look of concern for her as he asked, though she couldn't see it with her back turned.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Mikazuki started to feel uncomfortable, especially with how close he was staying.

She got up and he took her latest piece of work from her, rolling it up. "Of course, if you're able to remember your memories, it must still be painful."

Mikazuki just nodded. He was walking closer to her and she was walking backwards, until her back hit the wall. Sōsuke leaned in closely, ignoring the panic that showed in her eyes.

"If you ever need someone to chat with, to get things off your chest I'-"

"Aizen-sensei I was wond-" The voice that interrupted Sōsuke's words stopped after seeing the scene before him.

She looked over to the entrance and it would've been the only time she was happy to see boy that stood there. "Kuchiki-sama!"

Mikazuki used the disturbance to get away from her teacher and linked her arm with the noble, earning a bewildered look from him. "Ishikawa-san?"

"Gomen nasai Aizen-sensei, I just remembered that Kuchiki-sama here promised to spend lunch with me."

Sōsuke carried on smiling but it looked a bit forced, "You'll have to help me pack up the room another time then."

Mikazuki and Byakuya left the classroom, when they were out of sight from the man she instantly let go of him sighing in relief.

"What was happening in there?" He asked, obviously wanting answers.

"Betsuni."

His eyes narrowed. "It looked like something to me."

"Don't worry about it." Mikazuki smiled at him before turning to walk away. "Let's just say I owe you, okay?"

* * *

><p>Her fingers gingerly touched the thin scar as she looked into the reflection from her tantou's blade. The darkened crusted scab was clearly visible against her pale skin. Her previously smooth cheek now wasn't so smooth anymore. It had been a long time since she had received a face wound. The first had been from Suì-Fēng's zanpakutou when Yoruichi Shihōin was still Captain. Mikazuki had contemplated wearing a hollow-like mask to cover her face, just so no one would see the imperfection it now held. Someone burst into her office making her drop the tantou and she quickly turned to the side so whoever it was couldn't see half of her face.<p>

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" She spat out bitterly.

"Iie." Byakuya said coming straight up to her desk. "I figured if you knew it was me, you would find some way to lock the door."

Mikazuki just shrugged, he had a point. "I thought nobles held common courtesy in high regard."

"There's no such thing as _common courtesy_ when it comes to you."

She turned to face him, suddenly angry, not realising her mistake. "What's that supposed to mean?"

His eyes zeroed in to her cheek, narrowing when they saw the scar. "What happened to your face?"

"Betsuni." Mikazuki tried to cover her cheek with a hand but she was too slow.

Byakuya grabbed her wrist with one hand and with the other he held her chin, fingers delicately hovering over the wound. "It looks like something to me."

She closed her eyes, ignoring his penetrating glare. "I had a sparring match with Madarame-san a few days ago."

He said nothing as he let go of her, making his way to the exit. "That's what happens when you spar with barbarians."

"Matte! Where are you going?"

"To give Madarame-san a _talking_ to."

"You can't do that. It was just a friendly spar." Mikazuki jumped over her desk and pulled him back into her office so she could stand in the doorway, blocking his exit.

"A friendly spar that cut your face open." Byakuya was close to shouting at her, he needed to control the rage he was feeling.

She flinched at his words. It wasn't as if she didn't know the results of the spar, it was all over her face, literally. "I'm sure you came in here for something else, rather than insulting my face."

"Hai." She could see the tension build up visibly leave him. "I need to go to the Maggot's Nest."

"Naze?" She crossed her arms.

"I can't tell you, demo, it's important. I need to talk to that prisoner again."

"Iie." Mikazuki went straight pass him and over her desk again. "You're banned remember?"

"Now you're being childish." Byakuya went over to her placing his hands on her desk, leaning forward. "I want to take you up on that _I owe you_, you owe me."

"Now who's being childish?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "You can't, that expired years ago, you're too late."

"I don't have time for this."

"Neither do I." Mikazuki held onto a piece of paper. "I have some work to get on with, leave onegai."

He left, fuming. Byakuya didn't know why he wasn't just shunpoing. Maybe he had been spending too much time with that infuriating woman and also thinking about her. Mikazuki's weakness must be rubbing off on him, the most talented at shunpo. The shinigamis he passed made sure to stay out of his way after the first one had been pushed out of it. He was going somewhere in his bad mood and it wasn't to the Eleventh Division.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Now I know that Tobenaitori's shikai form resembles that of half of Yoshi's (the bounto) doll. Purely coincidental, :/ when I found this out I was too lazy to change anything because I had already spent so long creating/planning her zanpakutou. In saying that, no copyright infringement was intended.

Here are the translations.

Mizuya – water-room with a pantry

Ohayou gozaimasu – good morning (formal)

Kuso – shit

Iie – no

Arigatou gozaimasu – thank you (formal)

Ano – um/uh

Gomen nasai – sorry (formal)

Betsuni – nothing

Demo – but

Saya – the guard/cover

Reishi – spirit particles

Nobiro – grow/extend

Sakero – Split apart/split

Fukigen – soar

Ritoru Hokaku Furaito – little captured flight (probably not right, but it sounds good).

Chotto matte kudasai – wait a minute

Naze – why

Shirimasen – excuse me

Chotto – "kinda"

Matte – wait

Hai – yes

Onegai – please


	8. Formal Invitation

**A/N: **Translations at the bottom, enjoy! x

**Random Fact: **Today is May 6 (in my Country), it is the Kurosaki twins' birthday! Happy Birthday Karin and Yuzu!

* * *

><p><span>Amazake-babaa's Anguish - 8<span>

Mikazuki followed Marechiyo as he took her to the audience chamber. Suì-Fēng had requested her presence. Upon entering she saw her Captain standing and also Byakuya was there, off to the side. She was instantly on her guard knowing that this wouldn't turn out to be a friendly chat. Ignoring him, she stared at Suì-Fēng waiting for her to speak.

"Kuchiki-taichou tells me you're refusing to take him to the Maggot's Nest."

"Hai."

"Naze?" The anger in her voice was evident, it seemed as if Suì-Fēng was trying her best to keep it under control but was failing.

"The last time he needed to go, it was a waste of time." Mikazuki's voice was even and showing no emotion. "Why should I take him again? It could just be another lie."

"Kuchiki-taichou is your superior and you will do whatever he asks of you!" Suì-Fēng was shouting now surprising all her subordinates and causing the blonde to flinch. "I don't care if he just wants a tour to look at the scenery, you will do it!"

"I am not his slave!" She started shouting back at her Captain, pointing at Byakuya. "If this… _baka_ can't fend for himself then he has no right going to the Nest of Maggots to begin with!"

"Let me remind you again that the only reason you still have your position is because I can't find anyone else to fill it!"

"I am the best shinigami for this job and you damn well know it!"

"Maybe both of you should calm do-"

"Urusai!" Both women interrupted the Lieutenant by shouting at him and Marechiyo cowered back in hopes of staying out of their wrath.

Byakuya observed the argument with a mixture of amusement and guilt. He had never seen the Captain of the Second Division lose her cool so easily and couldn't help but inwardly smile at the fact that it was Mikazuki to do so. He knew the Third Seat to get angered easily, having experienced it himself a couple of times. He frowned as he saw the cut on her cheek begin to open again with all her jaw movement. Byakuya watched her lips continue to move but didn't start listening again until he heard his name.

"…_Kuchiki-taichou_ wants to go to the Nest of Maggots he can go himself." Mikazuki turned around and stormed out of the hall.

The doors slid open again and Mikazuki appeared again, knowing she ruined her dynamic exit. "I'll have you know Suì-Fēng-taichou." She spoke in a softer voice than before she left. "You weren't the only one that Yoruichi-chan left behind."

"How dare you address her so familiarly!" Suì-Fēng shouted at her, but Mikazuki was already gone.

The hall was left in silence and Suì-Fēng sat down in her throne. "If you need to go to the Maggot's Nest Kuchiki-taichou, I can try and find someone else to escort you."

"Iie. I'll wait for Ishikawa-san to calm down." Byakuya left, to go and continue his work. He knew he probably had a long time to wait.

* * *

><p>The darkness seemed darker, if that was even possible. Mikazuki made her way through the forest of trees. Instead of the path she normally would know so well, sticks and branches were in her way. She was getting cuts all over her arms and legs. The material of her shihakushou was getting torn. When she emerged into the clearing, the sun wasn't shining. There were dark clouds overhead and she could hear their thunderous torment. Strong winds whipped her hair and clothing around, Mikazuki had to hold onto a tree just to stop herself from being blown away. Rain pelted down, soaking her to the core.<p>

"Tobenaitori!" She shouted out, but her voice was blocked with the sounds of the environment.

There was no answer. No signature shadow flitting across the ground. She lowered onto the muddy grass and crawled over to the edge. Lightning flashed in front of her when she got too close, causing her to hurry back to the safety of the shelter. Never before had her inner world been this dangerous. Where was her zanpakutou's spirit?

_Answer me, onegai_.

Nothing. Her tattoo didn't even give any signs of burning, like it usually would. Did Tobenaitori run away? This made Mikazuki even more upset and angry than she was from the beginning, before performing Jinzen. She made her way back into the forest, finding somewhere safe to rest and then closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>1896 (The Shinigami Academy – Seireitei)<p>

Graduation was a week away and Mikazuki was with Rangiku deciding which divisions they wanted to apply for. Mikazuki was still undecided, wanting to only pick out three of the best ones, unlike Rangiku who just applied for every single one apart from the Fourth and Eleventh.

"I don't understand why we are here." A voice came from outside the shoji screen.

There was a laugh, "Just wait, you'll find out soon."

The shoji was opened to reveal the Captain of the Second Division and her personal bodyguard, Suì-Fēng. The former had a big grin on her face while the latter didn't look too pleased.

"I was wondering if I could speak with Mikazuki-chan alone?" Yoruichi Shihōin asked.

Rangiku got up from where she was seated and left with the applications in her arms. She tried giving the shocked girl a hug, but ended up just whispering a farewell in her ear.

Mikazuki stood and bowed at the Captain. "Shihōin-taichou, what can I do for you?"

"At least she has manners." Suì-Fēng mumbled under her breath even though the other two in the room could still hear her.

"Onegai, don't be so formal with me."

"Yoruichi-sama?"

The Captain grimaced.

"Yoruichi-chan?"

The big smile returned to her face. "That's better. Since we will be working together I don't want any of that formality stuff."

Mikazuki stared at her shocked. "Working together?"

Suì-Fēng had shouted out the same thing also staring at the Captain shocked.

"Hai." Yoruichi turned to leave the room. "Come on, let me show you where you will be working."

All the way to the Second Division Suì-Fēng started arguing with her Captain. "You can't recruit her! She has no skill what-so-ever in Hohou."

"That is true, demo, she excels in Hakuda and that's what we need for her position."

"Iie!" The short bodyguard wasn't having any of it. "You can't be serious Yoruichi-sama! She hasn't even graduated yet. You're making her the Third Seat?"

"Why not? Mikazuki-chan mastered an art in six years that took the majority of us decades to learn. She's perfect for the job!"

"Gomen nasai, I can't let you do that Yoruichi-sama." Suì-Fēng tried to get in front of them to stop her Captain but failed. "She will ruin the reputation of the Stealth Force, iie, she will ruin the reputation of the Second Division!"

"Don't be such a worry wart." Yoruichi then whispered to Mikazuki who had been walking beside her all this time. "Just ignore her. She's a bit upset because her crush is now a Captain."

"I do not love Urahara-taichou!"

Yoruichi laughed. "Who said anything about love?"

Mikazuki started to laugh, but stopped as soon as she saw Suì-Fēng glaring at her when Yoruichi put an arm around the girl.

"This will be your office."

She walked inside in awe. It was big, much bigger than her room at the Academy. This was where she was going to work? Mikazuki faced her Captain and bowed.

"I am honoured Yoruichi-chan. When do I start?"

"How about I get Kisuke-kun to show you the Nest of Maggots?"

_The Nest… of Maggots?_ Fear entered Mikazuki's mind. That was the place where all the dangerous criminals of the entire Soul Society were held. Suddenly she didn't have any confidence in her ability of being a Third Seat.

1901 (Second Division – Seireitei)

"Where is she?" Suì-Fēng burst into Mikazuki's office shouting, leaving little time for the doors to open by themselves.

"Nani?"

"Yoruichi-sama is gone. I'm sure you had something to do with it!"

Mikazuki was confused, her Captain was gone? She ran out and rushed over to the assembly hall. Just as Suì-Fēng had said, Yoruichi was gone and there was nothing to indicate where she went off too.

"Shirimasen." She faced the angered and teary Suì-Fēng, tears forming in her own eyes. "She left and I have no idea where she went."

"Iie, you're lying!" Suì-Fēng went straight up to her face. "You must know something! How did my cut get healed?"

Mikazuki's fingers went to her nose, touching the area that used to be scarred. "I can't say. Yoruichi-chan told me not to tell anyone."

"She must be there!" Suì-Fēng pulled her outside. "Go there now and check!"

"You don't have a right to give me orders." Mikazuki struggled to get out of the grip on her arm. "I can't shunpo. There is no way for me to get there."

It was later that day when Mikazuki found out about the disappearances of Kisuke, the Commander of the Kidou Corps and also various Captains and Lieutenants. The Seireitei was in an uproar, everyone wanting answers but no one knowing where to get them. Her loyalty to Yoruichi prevented her from telling anyone of the place they could be located.

1910 (Second Division – Seireitei)

Suì-Fēng entered Mikazuki's office with about five other subordinates following her. She looked up from her work but just rolled her eyes. It wasn't as if the short lady had anything important to say.

"What are you doing here?"

Suì-Fēng folded her arms. "I want you to address me properly from now on. I'm your Captain."

"You will never be my Captain." She continued with her work, it had piled up because of all the times she neglected to do it.

"That's what I thought you would say." The newly appointed Captain gestured to the shinigamis and they started collecting her stuff and shunpoing away.

"Chotto matte kudasai, what the hell are you doing?" She stood and made her way to Suì-Fēng, the woman was about a head shorter than Mikazuki.

"I'm relocating you." She left and led the Third Seat to her new office. "I tried to find someone to take over your position but there was no one."

The walk to the other side of the division was done in silence after that. Trust her new Captain to place her in the most inconvenient place possible. At least she would be far away from the woman. The office was not much to brag about, small and compact. Her desk barely fit. _This is going to be _so_ much fun._

"The reason you haven't found anyone else is because I am the best." Mikazuki turned to her one last time. "You might be my Captain now and I will follow your orders to an extent, but know that my loyalty lies with Yoruichi-chan."

If anyone was around, a slap would've been heard resonating through the halls of the building. Mikazuki covered the reddening cheek with a hand, grimacing at the slight pain. The beginning of tears made her eyes glisten but she refused to let them fall.

"That's Yoruichi-sama to you!" Suì-Fēng shouted with a voice filled with hurt and anger. "She is dead, along with the rest of them. Don't forget it!"

* * *

><p>Mikazuki gave out a long moan as she lowered herself into the hot spring with a towel still wrapped around her body. She didn't want to be caught naked when this place was open to any shinigami from the Second Division. Right now she thanked Marechiyo for having so much money and spending it, knowing her friend from the Tenth Division would be jealous of the relaxation she was experiencing. The water was hot against her skin, turning it red after only a few minutes submerged. A sigh left her lips as she tried to remove the tension from her shoulders. For the past week she had been ignoring her work, not caring how much trouble she was bound to get in. Her Captain was bound to find out eventually, especially if no more paperwork was going to fit in her tiny office. The automatic doors opened and Mikazuki held the towel around her more closely. Looking over to the entrance, she couldn't see who had entered due to the steam fogging up the enclosed space.<p>

"Who is there?"

"It's just me Mikazuki-chan." Her Lieutenant came closer and she was finally able to see him a bit more clearly. She noticed that he was holding a note in his enlarged hands. "Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead." She closed her eyes, sliding down until the water was up to her chin. "This is practically yours."

She ignored the ruffling of clothing she heard, not needing the imagery that would surely come with it. The water moved as Marechiyo got in, Mikazuki didn't bother opening her eyes to see if he was wearing a towel. It wouldn't matter when he was in the water. She heard him sigh appreciatively and saw that he was on the opposite side of the hot spring.

"How's the Detention Unit going?"

She said nothing, suspecting that her Captain had put him up to this.

"I noticed that you haven't been working." He gave an awkward chuckle. "If you need some help with all the paperwork you have, I'm sure you can ask one of the subordinates."

Mikazuki stared at him shaking her head. "Has Suì-Fēng-taichou put you up to this?"

His silence and lack of eye contact gave her the answer she needed.

"Baka! I swear she is as cowardly as you sometimes." Mikazuki stood up and got out, the excess water dripping of her creating a large puddle on the ground.

"She's still upset. Your comment about Yoruichi-sama brought back a lot of bad memories." Marechiyo said, defending his Captain.

"Do you think Yoruichi-chan is dead?" She asked in a much quieter voice.

"Shirimasen." He spoke in a more serious tone. "Why else would she still be missing?"

"If she were to walk through the Senkaimon, it's not like the Gotei Thirteen would greet her with open arms."

"Would that really have stopped her Mikazuki-chan?" Marechiyo was unsure how she would react to his words, but they needed to be said. "If Yoruichi-sama was alive and she really wanted to see you, nothing would stop her."

Her grip on the towel tightened. "There is a reason in everything she does." Mikazuki's eyes flashed angrily at him.

"Or are you just too stubborn to accept the truth?"

She was shaking, too angry to say anything. Surprisingly enough she stopped, visibly calming down. _Am I being stubborn?_ Mikazuki went to gather her clothes and saw the note Marechiyo had been carrying on top of them. She looked back at him but it appeared he had fallen asleep. Slowly she opened the note.

_Ishikawa Mikazuki,  
>I would like to formally invite you to lunch at my office.<br>We have a lot to discuss.  
>Kuchiki Byakuya<br>P.S. There will be peach tea._

At the top right corner of the note was a stamp of the Kuchiki clan symbol. She allowed herself to show a small smile, knowing full well that the Sixth Division Captain knew the last part would've made her agree to anything.

"We have a lot to discuss?" She repeated while gathering her clothes and quickly got changed behind the screen available in the room.

Before she left with the note tucked firmly in her hand, Mikazuki heard her Lieutenant mumble something under his breath. "We should make some bracelets together at some point. It's always boring making them by myself."

* * *

><p>Mikazuki had a strange feeling that Mihane got shinigamis to lookout for when she entered the division. Not five minutes had passed since she came through the gates and the girl was on her heels. Pestering about how this wasn't her place to be didn't stop until they were right outside the Captain's office.<p>

"You're here to see him again?" Mihane had her fists balled up and it looked as if she was going to punch the woman. "What happened to your face?"

Mikazuki gave her the invitation. "I was requested here. It seems like Kuchiki-taichou _wanted_ to see me." Any guilt she would've felt for the girl disappeared at her second comment.

Mihane huffed, reading the piece of paper thoroughly before tearing it up into tiny pieces. "See if I care, I have set my eyes on someone better."

"That's a shame. I was sure he mentioned you in one of our conversations."

"Really?" The girl's eyes lit up with new found sparkles.

"Iie." Mikazuki opened the shoji screen and when closing it leaned her head against it lightly.

"Do you have to be so mean to her?"

She squeaked, turning around quickly, she should've realised he would sneak up on her. "It's fun playing around with her infatuation with you."

Byakuya shook his head and took her hand, leading her to the front of his desk. On it was a tray with the peach tea promised and also some rice cakes to eat. Her stomach rumbled at the sight of the food and she blushed while trying to get it to be quiet. He sat down and poured then both a cup of the steaming liquid.

"They're there to eat, feel free to take one." A ghost of a smile formed on his face and she wished he just chose to ignore it, instead of making it obvious.

Mikazuki took a piece of white cloth, to be used as a napkin, and placed a rice cake onto it. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Kuchiki-taichou."

"You can address me less formally when we're alone." He took a sip from the tea, not touching any of the food. "I'm sure you're wondering what I have to tell you."

"Hai… _Byakushi_." She giggled at the nickname she had heard the Eleventh Division's Lieutenant call him.

He grimaced at the name she used, obviously getting it from the pink haired brat. Somehow he knew that she was only joking that time round, or he hoped it had been a joke. His image would surely suffer if it got around that he was allowing her to call him such a thing.

"If I tell you _everything_, you will take me to the Nest of Maggot's one more time?"

"Hai." She paused, waiting for him to continue. This was something she had been wondering about for a long time. _Is he really going to tell me?_

"My suspicions started as soon as Hisana-chan had gotten ill. Day in and day out she would be in the streets of Inuzuri looking for her sist-"

"So Kuchiki Rukia is really her sister?" Mikazuki interrupted, covering her mouth when he glared at her.

"Hai, Rukia-san doesn't know anything though." He paused briefly. "One morning Hisana-chan wouldn't get up, she started being sick and could only stay in the darkness. It was a good thing she didn't have any spiritual energy, she had no reason to continue eating food that didn't stay down. Unohana-taichou had no explanation. There was no warning, it happened so suddenly."

She reached over and placed a hand over his, knowing how hurtful it was to look back on bad memories. She squeezed his hand a few times and waited for him to start talking again.

"As the years passed, she didn't get any better. I would hear her mumbling to herself as if she was talking to someone. Whenever I entered the room she would stop. She tried to hide it, the pain, but I could see it in her eyes so clearly. The deaths from Inuzuri are exactly how Hisana-chan died. Something happened when she was there looking for her sister and it killed her."

Mikazuki closed her eyes, tears falling freely. It felt so familiar, but that couldn't be true. Not when it happened decades apart. She knew she was going to take him to the Maggot's Nest. He didn't need to say anymore, but she didn't stop him when he continued.

"Fujihara Noboru, he was the prisoner I talked to. He was arresting in Inuzuri, being part of a gang, the other members were nowhere to be found during his arrest. I thought he had something to do with it, but he didn't tell me anything I didn't already know. I want to go back there, talk to him, try and find out something, _anything_ new. Onegai."

She cried out as he held her hand in a death grip. "Hai, we can go tomorrow."

"Arigatou." He let go of her.

There was a comfortable silence between them, only sipping and munching interrupted it. She tried not to look him in the eyes as they sat there.

"I think Aizen-taichou had something to do with the hollow attacks." Mikazuki blurted out.

"Nani?"

"After the interrogation, I stayed a bit longer… your grandfather said 'we both know who did this' to him."

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly." Byakuya placed his teacup down. "I would be the first to agree with you that Aizen-taichou isn't all he seems, but to go against the whole Seireitei by getting hollows to attack the Rukongai? I don't think he is capable of something like that."

"You're right." Mikazuki stood up. "Gomen nasai."

As she left, Byakuya called out to her. "Matte."

She stopped and turned around to see what he wanted. She felt his fingers brushing the crumbs off the corners of her mouth. A finger then trailed over the scar on her cheek. It was properly healed and had no chance of reopening but still stood out.

"Was that all?" Mikazuki asked, self-conscious of the way his finger stayed on her cheek.

"Iie."

He leaned in and kissed her, cupping her cheek with the same hand. She was surprised and held onto his arms to avoid falling down. He pushed her against the wall next to the shoji, to help with supporting her and he grabbed a handful of her hair. Mikazuki raised herself on her tiptoes so that they were close to the same height, her arms making their way around his neck. Before he could deepen the kiss she lightly bit his bottom lip, a groan could be heard from him and she smiled against his lips at the sound.

"Kuchiki-taichou, are you…" Mihane came into the room unannounced and looked around the room when she didn't see her Captain at his desk.

Mikazuki regarded the brunette with wide eyes after being caught with her tongue almost down Byakuya's throat.

"Ano… I think I will leave." She untangled herself from the stoic Captain.

"Hai. I'll see you tomorrow Mikazuki-chan."

* * *

><p>The amount of paperwork that was found in her room was to be expected. She figured that her Captain ended up giving her a lot more extra work to do as well. Seating herself down, she got started on the papers that filled her desk before moving onto the ones that were piled on the floor.<p>

It had already been dark when she started and it was close to sunrise with no sight of an end nearing. She stifled a yawn as the doors to her office opened and Ginrei Kuchiki came walking in. Upon seeing him she instantly felt more awake and stood to greet him.

"Kuchiki-sama! What are you doing here?"

He looked around and after seeing nowhere to sit just stood there. "I've seen that you and Byakuya-kun have been spending a lot more time together lately."

"Hai."

"It's good to see." Ginrei walked up to her desk. "He has been down lately since the death of his wife."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, demo, is there a reason you are here?" Mikazuki stayed standing, not wanting to be towered over.

"I wanted to ask if you knew about the deaths of your father and step-mother?"

"Iie." She responded. "I suspect that it must've happened earlier this century."

"It did." He picked up the photo frame, with the picture of her makeshift family in it. "You look so much like your real mother. She died right after giving birth to you. Everyone was surprised that you had her eyes."

"You were at my birth?"

"Hai and so was your step-mother. She was the midwife."

Tears stung Mikazuki's eyes as memories came flooding back. "The whole time my father lied to me, I did find out the truth eventually though. Naze? Why are you telling me this now?"

"Everyone deserves to find out the real truth." He turned to leave. "Be careful when dealing with Aizen-taichou."

* * *

><p>13th September 1867 7:36pm (Karakura Town)<p>

Silently she sneaked into her father's study, knowing full well that it was a forbidden place for her. Ever since the first time she entered it, she stayed away. Her father and _mother_ were out having a romantic dinner so Mikazuki knew they wouldn't be home any time soon. She tiptoed to the desk and opened the first drawer she saw.

Inside was Yūjō, her Ichimatsu doll. She picked it up remember the few memories in the short time they spent together. She was surprised that her father had kept it because she was sure he had thrown it out after never giving it back to her.

Under the doll was something Mikazuki never thought she would find. It was a photograph, in black and white. She recognised her father, but he was holding an unknown woman by his side. She had a feeling that if the photograph was in colour, the lady's hair would be blonde. She scrutinized the photo, hoping to remember every detail of it.

This had to be her real mother, the one she suspected. Where was she now? _Why did you lie to me Chichi?_ Mikazuki wanted to steal it. Keep it hidden away with her belongings. She couldn't. Her father would find out and she would get into trouble. A tear fell from her cheek onto the photo, smudging it a little bit. She quickly put it back. Along with Yūjō, exactly how they were when she opened the drawer.

She would keep quiet about this. Act as if she knew nothing. She touched her nose, remembering how it was the same shape as her real mother's. Mikazuki felt betrayed, by her father, by everyone who knew the truth. Was she not old enough to understand? Of course not, to them she was a delicate sakura petal that could be picked up easily by the wind, ready to be blown away.

1st April 1865 3:08pm (Karakura Town)

Mikazuki was glad the wedding was finally over, she was bored throughout all of it and had to keep a smile on, which hurt her face because it was forced. Her father had gotten married to the lady who was her mother. She bore no resemblance to the lady and didn't like her very much either. When questioning her father why they were getting married now, instead of before she was born, her father replied that they were waiting for when she was old enough.

She sat inside finally able to wear the frown she wanted to all day. The only thing that cheered her up was the way sakura petals were blowing around in the light wind outside. An elderly man sat next to her, looking at the line of people congratulating the lucky couple.

"I never liked events like this. They're quite boring."

Her eyes lit up at him, finally a grownup who had the same thoughts as her. "Do you really think that?"

"Hai." A small smile appeared on his face. "It's a shame my grandson, Byakuya-kun, couldn't come. I think the two of you would've gotten along well."

Mikazuki grimaced. "I don't think so. Boys are too much trouble."

The man laughed. "He's training to be a warrior."

"Souka." She looked at him with more interest this time. "I want to be a warrior. Father says I can't."

"Maybe one day, you'll get to become one."

"Maybe… demo, I'm not getting my hopes up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Translations.

Hai – yes

Naze – why

Baka – idiot/stupid

Urusai – shut up

Iie – no

Onegai – please

Demo – but

Gomen nasai – sorry (formal)

Nani – what

Shirimasen – I don't know

Chotto matte kudasai – wait a minute

Senkaimon – gate between Soul Society and the World of the Living

Arigatou (gozaimasu) – thank you – informal (formal)

Matte – wait

Ano – um/uh

Chichi – daddy

Souka – I see


	9. Rivalry

**A/N: **Finally I've updated this. Translation at the bottom, enjoy! x

* * *

><p><span>Amazake-babaa's Anguish - 9<span>

He was annoyed. Byakuya was waiting outside the Second Division's ground gates and Mikazuki was late. _Typical. _The woman couldn't be trusted to be on time for anything, unless she was bribed with her favourite tea. It was well pass noon and he was sick of standing in the heat. He made his way to her office, somewhere he would be able to cool down in the air-conditioned room. That was if she was in there and not taking another day off. It would be just like her to forget of their prior arrangements. He did find her in the office, along with stacks of finished paperwork in disarray across the desk and floor. She wasn't even awake, instead drool was gathering on the desk from the corner of her mouth. He tried not to grimace in disgust and proceeded to shake her awake.

"Go away." Mikazuki mumbled, pushing his hand off her. She moved her head and her cheek went straight into the drool that was puddled on the desk. This got her up instantly and she quickly wiped it off, both her face and the desk. "Urgh, that's disgusting."

"Hai."

Her eyes went straight to the man in her office. A blush appeared on her cheeks and Mikazuki embarrassedly averted her eyes. "Gomen Byakuya-sama, you probably didn't want to see that."

"It's forgotten." Byakuya watched her move over her desk, careful to not mess up any of the already messed up stacks of paper. "Do you remember what you're supposed to be doing hours ago?"

She looked up at him confused, unsure of what he was going on about. Her eyes widen with realisation when she remember. "Kuso… gomen!"

He removed his zanpakutou from his waist and placed it on the desk behind Mikazuki. They were extremely close and she had to resist the urge to hold onto him, it was something she tried to resist every time he was close. The corners of his lips lifted slightly into a brief smile. When he moved a strand of her hair behind her ear he frowned. No matter how many times he looked at her cheek, the scar upon it always came as a surprise. It was as if he thought that the next time it would just disappear. Or maybe he was being shallow and sympathised the imperfection that her face now held. He still needed to give that Ikkaku a talking to, as well as some life threatening wounds for what he did.

"Onegai stop looking at it." Mikazuki pushed him out of her way. "It's bad enough I have to see it every time I look at my reflection."

"You shouldn't work so much." It was clear to him how little sleep she had gotten the night before. Perhaps the interrogation could be postponed until Mikazuki was feeling up to it.

"I can't believe you say that knowing how much I do slack off, I doubt Suì-Fēng-taichou would agree with you." She laughed and welcomed Byakuya's attempt to change the subject. "I think I'm becoming a bad influence on you."

They made their way through the ground gates in silence, their pace was slow and Mikazuki enjoyed looking up at the clear sky above. There didn't need to be a conversation between them, they were content with just their own thoughts. The guards at the entrance to the prison bowed down to her. Quickly she and Byakuya descended down to the detention hall. Like every other time entering, the prisoners for a short time stopped their activities to stare before continuing again.

"Are you able to see him?" She asked, looking around but having no idea who she was looking for.

"Iie, not yet."

"This is useless." Mikazuki sighed, before yelling out. "Big Mouth! Come here right now!"

Byakuya flinched at the intrusion of her loud voice that came out of nowhere so fast. The man in question slowly made his way to them, scared of what punishment the Head was surely going to give him. "Nani?"

"Where is Fujihara Noboru?" She asked him.

"He's near the far end." Big Mouth looked at the back of the room where few prisoners were standing, he was trying to point out the man they wanted.

"Souka." Byakuya said, not saying anything else he walked off into that direction.

Mikazuki assumed that he saw the person they were looking for so quickly followed him. She hoped that none of the prisoners tried anything stupid today. There was no time for meaningless fights and also she wasn't in the mood either. She recognised Noboru as they got closer as the man Byakuya first talked to but didn't know him from before that. This could've been because, apart from Big Mouth, she only knew the prisoners which she had been ordered to bring in. This guy looked like he'd been in here for a while. He wasn't panicked like a lot of the new residents.

"Ahhh Kuchiki-taichou, what brings the noble to see me for a second time?" His attitude was smug and Noboru's eyes flashed over to Mikazuki before looking back at the taller man. "Are you thinking of adopting me?"

"Iie." Byakuya scowled at the thought of doing such a thing. "Have you thought more about our discussion?"

"Ano…" Noboru placed a finger on his chin and looked up as if he was deep in thought. "Not really."

Mikazuki got angry and pushed him against the wall, he wasn't too tall so she was able to put her forearm hard against his neck without feeling uncomfortable. "You should rethink that statement." Her voice was low and dangerous, showing the amount of anger that was inside her.

"Mika-"

"I feel very privileged." Noboru interrupted Byakuya, even with his throat restricted he was relaxed. "The leader of the Maggot's Nest is touching me."

She pushed against his neck harder, but Noboru didn't even start choking, an idea formed in her mind. "Who was it that brought you here?"

"Mika-" Byakuya tried to get through to her, seeing that she was visibly shaking but was interrupted again.

"I can't seem to remember his name…"

"Then describe hi-"

"Suki-chan!" Byakuya shouted and Mikazuki turned around looking at him confused.

"What is it?"

He didn't answer but reached behind her. When she stopped paying attention, Noboru thought he could get a hit in, but Byakuya held the man's fist in his hand. Squeezing it the prisoner finally winced. "I don't think this man is going to talk we should leave."

Noboru laughed, massaging his sore knuckle. "He was a bit taller than this one and had hair the colour just like yours. Always wore a goofy grin when he wasn't being serious."

"Kisuke-kun?" All anger left her, maybe it had already left when Byakuya used her nickname. She looked at the prisoner with some disbelief but knew he was telling the truth.

"Well I wouldn't call him that but hai that was his name."

Byakuya stared at Mikazuki, with scrutiny in his eyes. He recognised the name of the previous Twelfth Division Captain and also recognised the familiarity she used with his name. Much more so than she has ever used with him, apart from that first time, but it was only a joke then. _Am I jealous?_ _No_. He couldn't be. He was the 28th Head of the Kuchiki clan, _he_ could have whomever he wanted. Jealousy was out of the question. He did have one question though. What was her relationship with the disappearing exiled, most likely dead, shinigami?

"Byakuya-sama, we're leaving."

He followed her out. If he was in the right mind, he would be angry. He was the first one to think they should've left. He had no idea what she was thinking and he was left in his own little world. His mind was on the woman in front of him, and what her possible past relationships could've been. His thoughts stopped when an image of Hisana popped into his mind. He was worried about her past when he was the one that used to be married. Byakuya bumped into Mikazuki when she stopped suddenly, surprising both of them.

"What are you thinking about Byakuya-sama?"

"Betsuni." He failed to look her in the eyes when saying it, raising suspicion in her.

"Okay." Mikazuki knew he was lying but she left it, not wanting to delve into something he clearly wasn't ready to tell her. "I'm not going back to my office so I'll tell you the security pin and you can get your zanpakutou."

"Naze?"

"I have an idea on how to get answers." She leaned into him, whispering the combination to her office into his ear before kissing him on the cheek. "Hopefully you'll be one step closer to knowing the truth."

She walked away and he just stood there. It took him a while to realise that he had no idea of how to work the security device outside her office, so the pin she gave him was useless. He let himself smile a little knowing that the piece of information she did give him was a privilege and not even the Lieutenant knew about this new code.

* * *

><p>Mikazuki quickly hid into the nearest room as she heard footsteps and chatter about to go around the corner. Her heart was beating radically at the thought of getting caught. It wasn't that she wasn't allowed in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. She just didn't want to be caught by the Captain. There could be cameras throughout the facility and she wouldn't be surprised if he was planning a perfect experiment to put her through when she was captured. She was also hiding from her brother Ryo, knowing that if he saw her, he would start shouting and drawing unwanted attention to them.<p>

The Third Seated officer Akon was the only one who could help her and she knew he would keep what she wanted to know a secret. More noises were heard from outside the room so Mikazuki decided to turn some lights on inside and have a look around while she waited for it to quieten down. As soon as she turned on the lights, she turned them off. The room held five large glass containers filled with a bubbly green liquid. Inside each container was a human-like body, the bodies had no faces or extra features. They were just skin.

"What are you doing in here?"

The sudden voice scared her and Mikazuki screamed while jumping to turn around. Akon was standing behind her with a clipboard in his hand, half shocked by her reaction and half amused. She couldn't see him properly since the only light was coming from the opened door, but that soon changed when he switched on the lights again. Staring at the floor so she wouldn't need to look at the containers, she saw out of the corner of her eyes that Akon made his way to them, inspecting each one and then writing on the clipboard.

"I was looking for you." Mikazuki said, he paused and looked over at her. "There's something I need to ask of you."

"I don't want to look after Ryo-kun." He stated quickly, before she could continue.

She laughed at the tri-horned man. "Iie, that's not it. It's about Urahara Kisuke."

"What is it?" Akon asked, now interested since it was to do with his old Captain. He remembered the long evenings spent working on certain experiments. The blond man would always be the first to tell Akon to get some rest.

"Is there a way you would be able to find out where he is?" She answered him with her own question. _If he is actually alive_.

"Hai." The man used a blank piece of paper and started jotting down equations. "It will take me a couple of weeks to do. I will get Hiyosu to find you when I've found him."

Mikazuki beamed at him, surprised he had agreed to do this for her. She hugged him, making Akon uncomfortable and left. She was less cautious on the way out of the Institute and wasn't paying attention when she turned around a corner. Like every other time similar to this, she bumped into someone, this time it had disastrous effects. The person she collided with was the Captain of the Division and vials, presumably filled with blood since it was a dark red, crashed to the floor and some even spilt on her and in her hair.

"Baka! You ruined all the samples!" Mayuri yelled at her.

"Samples?" Mikazuki's eyes widen and she held out her hair in the places where the red substance started to crust. "Am I going to die?"

"As much as I would _love_ to observe any reactions you have to the streptococcus agalactiae bacteria, I know Suì-Fēng-taichou will complain to Yamamoto-soutaichou." Mayuri pulled out a syringe from his shihakushou, rolled up Mikazuki's sleeve and jabbed it into her arm, the clear liquid getting pushed into her bloodstream.

"I doubt she would've but arigatou gozaimasu, Kurotsuchi-taichou." She bowed at the man for his strange act of kindness even though he tried to hide it.

Mayuri ignored her and grabbed Nemu by the hair, pulling her up to his eye level. "Nemu! I want this mess cleaned up and a new set of samples before the sun sets!" He dropped her and briskly walked away to deeper in the facility.

"Hai, Mayuri-sama." Nemu replied, though the man was nowhere in sight.

Mikazuki helped with the clean-up and Nemu tried to stop her but it didn't work. "Nemu-san, we are friends, this is what friends do."

She nodded still not quite use to the term _friends_. They worked together in silence until the cleaning job was done. The floor was clean and the mess was put into trays.

"Your father is such an ass at times, Nemu-san." Mikazuki conversed with Nemu, who cringed at the harsh words the blonde used. "I mean, if he wasn't so longsighted then he wouldn't have crashed into me and we wouldn't have to pick up _his_ mess."

"Is that so?" The eerie voice of the Captain could be heard from right behind her. They had walked straight pass the Captain, not being able to see him camouflaged to the wall.

She dropped the tray full of broken glass pieces, shattering them into even tinier bits. "Oh Kami-sama, not again."

"You have five minutes to leave my division. If you are still here then I will cut you up into little pieces and experiment on each one!" Mayuri shouted, obviously angry and annoyed with her rudeness. "I don't want to see you anywhere near here again!"

Mikazuki didn't wait to see what would happen if she defied him. It was a threat she was sure he would go through with. Saying a rushed goodbye to Nemu, she ran out, hoping she wouldn't get lost in the five minutes she was given.

* * *

><p>Getting out of the bath and finally having removed all the dried infected blood from her hair, Mikazuki heard a knocking at the front shoji screen. By the time she had finished getting dressed she went to open the screen, Takeo nowhere to be seen, to see Mihane standing outside. She instantly slid it closed again in the girl's face.<p>

"Takeo-kun! What the hell is Shirogane-san doing standing outside?"

"Nani?" Takeo replied. "She's here already?"

She folded her arms and faced him. "Don't tell me you invited her here."

"Ano… well…" He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Let's just get her inside and we can talk about it in your room." Takeo invited Mihane inside and showed the girl to the kitchen. "Mihane-san, I was just finishing cooking dinner."

"I thought you said she wasn't going to be here." Mikazuki heard the girl whisper to her brother.

"Gomen, I didn't think she was."

Mikazuki smirked as she made her way to her bedroom. She would've never thought Takeo was capable of lying, or coming up with nasty plans. This was one she wanted a full explanation for. Sayuri and Ryo were once again having a sleep over at the Eleventh Division barracks. She was sure Sayuri would live there if she was given the choice. The shoji quietly slid open and shut and Takeo made his way to her.

"What is she doing here?" She whispered, not wanting the girl to overhear them. _I hope she realises how bad your cooking is._ Mikazuki kept the last comment to herself.

"Well… we have been having lunch a lot more frequently and-"

"Nani?" Mikazuki forgot about whispering and shouted at him, a spurge of jealousy coming over her. "How long has this been going on for?"

"Don't give me that!" Takeo started his shouting as well, they both didn't seem to remember that Mihane was sitting awkwardly in the kitchen waiting for them to finish. "She told me about Kuchiki-taichou, she saw you kiss him! When were you going to tell me?"

"I didn't realise I had to give you a day-to-day account of my life!" She tried to breathe calmly but it wasn't working. "You're just scared that I will leave you."

"Hai, of course I think that." He reduced his voice down to a whisper again. "You are so unpredictable. I feel that if I can't provide for your wants and needs, you will go off with that… _noble_."

Mikazuki had two choices when replying to Takeo. She could continue arguing with him, which would result in a huge crack in their relationship. This was the option she felt like taking, needing to vent out all her frustration at once. Or she could just give up, much like he did, and finish off this banter on a happier note. The shoji screen opened before she was able to reply, revealing Mihane with an uneasy look on her face.

"I know you are fighting and all… demo… the kitchen is on fire and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

Takeo rushed to the kitchen, thoughts of his burnt dinner on his mind. Mikazuki ignored them both and quickly grabbed her Calligraphy tools. Her zanpakutou was still in her office, so all she needed to do was get his one. In the kitchen her brother was trying to lessen the flames but to no avail. She held onto him, dragging him out of the house and Mihane followed. The residents of Junrinan worked together to put out the fire and when they were done all that was left of the kitchen was a blackened room.

"I'm never letting you cook again Takeo-kun." Mikazuki said to him. "No more planned romantic dinners for Shirogane-san."

Mihane blushed a bit. "I-it wasn't like that…"

"Of course." She looked over at the girl. "You still have a crush on Kuchiki-taichou."

Takeo elbowed her in the ribs, glaring at her, he turned to Mihane. "We're going to the Eleventh Division barracks. I'll see you next week Mihane-san."

"I think I'll stay at the Second Division…" Mikazuki said, as they walked into the Seireitei.

"Naze?"

"Well, I just need to get Tobenaitori first and by the time I get her it would already be dark." Mikazuki could see that he wanted to offer his help and quickly added. "I'll be fine. The house will be fixed before we know it and we will live like a big happy family again."

He silently nodded at her as she ran all the way to the Second Division. She was out of breath when she saw Byakuya standing outside her office pacing. He started heading her way when he noticed her. He looked at her not bothering to offer any explanation for why he was there. Mikazuki unlocked her office and saw his zanpakutou on her desk where he had left it earlier today.

"I couldn't work the security device, Ōmaeda-fukutaichou offered to help but I didn't know whether you wanted him to know your pin or not." He said everything very fast and came to stand behind her, she thought it must've been the most he had spoken to her in a while. "I went back to my division without Senbonzakura and I came back hoping to find you here… why do you smell like smoke?"

Mikazuki laughed touching her hair which was still damp from the bath. "Our kitchen caught on fire. I was just here to retrieve my zanpakutou."

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"Iie. Thank you for the offer though." Mikazuki said smiling up at him. "I will be staying at the Second Division barracks, Takeo-kun had already offered me to stay with him at the Eleventh."

Byakuya couldn't hide the way his nose scrunched up at the sound of an unknown male's name, whom she also seemed to be familiar with. Her eyes widened when she realised how her words could've been taken by the man and started to shake her head.

"He's my brother." She picked up the photo frame from her desk, hiding behind the paperwork still to be handed in. "This one." Mikazuki pointed to the oldest dark haired guy who had his arm around her shoulder.

"I insist you stay with me." Byakuya grabbed his zanpakutou. "None of these barrack rooms are safe, I'm also pleased you didn't decide to stay with a bunch of barbarians."

"Takeo-kun is not a barbarian!" She defended her brother.

"He might not be, but the rest of them are." He pointed to her cheek. "Wasn't it the Third Seat that gave y-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Mikazuki shouted walking away from him. "I'm ignoring it even exists."

Byakuya grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Onegai, I would feel better if you stayed with me."

"Demo…"

"Any repercussions this causes can be blamed on me." Byakuya seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

She looked up at him anxiously, unsure of what to say. It wasn't as if she had never stayed with the man before but that was only through coincidence. If her brother were to find out, he would surely be mad, especially after the argument that had earlier, which hasn't been finished. It was unlikely Takeo would find out though and if he did, he wouldn't come storming to the Kuchiki manor, would he?

She took a deep breath before whispering, "Fine."

The trip to the Kuchiki manor went quietly, Mikazuki was mainly feeling guilty for some reason and wasn't sure what she was going to do if Takeo ever found out. Byakuya let her stay silent, not trying to get any responses from her. Dinner was cooked and served by one of the servants and while they were eating it, she finally spoke up.

"I think Takeo-kun was trying to get me to get along with Shirogane-san." Her mouth was still filled with food, so she covered it which muffled her voice.

"Did it work?" Byakuya was genuinely interested in the outcome. He wondered what he saw in her because Mikazuki's manners seemed to have decreased in the amount of time they had been _hanging out_, if that was the right term to use.

"Shirimasen, it was then that the fire start-" Banging could be heard near the entrance of the manor and distant shouting.

A servant came rushing down the halls followed by her brother, who was looking furious. "So you did steal her!" He shouted at Byakuya.

"Hai, I suppose I did."

Mikazuki couldn't believe her ears. Did Byakuya just say something blatantly disrespectful? "Takeo-kun…" She ran up to him, hoping to be able to explain everything before he reached the owner. "I really was going to stay at the barracks, but then Byakuya offered. I thought it would be better just in case Suì-Fēng-taichou…" She tried to look him in the eyes but his fierce gaze was on the man behind her.

"Get out of my way Suki-chan, I know this isn't your fault." His voice was low, barely audible and his was shaking with anger, his fists clenched tight. "I knew something was up ever since that first night. I'm going to show Kuchiki-taichou just who he is messing with."

"Iie! Don't be a baka."

Takeo pushed her out of the way and Mikazuki just stopped herself from smashing her head against the low table. It was the first time he had ever purposely _almost _physically harmed her and she was surprised his eyes didn't even check on her. He was too focused on Byakuya, whose eyes flickered to her. He tried to get over to her but Takeo blocked his way. She was staring at both of the men worried and unsure of what was going to happen or what the outcome would be. Had her brother lost his mind?

"Naze?" Takeo asked him. "Why her? Can't you just find some noble woman? Why does it have to be Suki-chan?"

Byakuya just stared at him and looked over at Mikazuki who was getting up to stand. "I don't have to justify any of my decisions to you."

"Tell me why!" Takeo shouted, raising a fist to swing at the noble who shunpo'd out of the way and appeared beside Mikazuki.

"Takeo-kun, stop this nonsense." She got out of Byakuya's grip and ran up to her brother, holding his arms. "Onegai…"

His eyes softened and lowered to the ground, almost ashamed. They soon rose and hardened again to glare at Byakuya who started talking.

"Would any reason I give you be sufficient?'

"Iie." Her brother answered, pulling Mikazuki behind him. He reached for his zanpakutou and unsheathing it. "There is only one way to end this."

"Tak-"

"Urusai!" Takeo looked at her with cold eyes, meant for Byakuya.

"I will give you one chance Ishikawa-san, to sheath your weapon and leave."

"Iie!" Mikazuki shouted, she went back to Byakuya and held the hand which had been placed over his hilt, hindering his movements. "Don't." She felt like she was on a string, continually going from one man to the other. This confrontation didn't need to happen and she didn't want to choose sides.

"Get him to leave Mikazuki-chan and I won't injure him."

"Takeo-kun…"

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Listen to yourself! Byakuya-sama could have you arrested!" Mikazuki closed her eyes before staring straight at him. "Onegai, go. I don't want you to get harmed."

"We've been family for almost a century and you promised me Suki-chan!" The hurt in his eyes was evident. "How could you break that?"

Takeo turned and left before Mikazuki could do anything to reply to him. Tears were gathering in her eyes, knowing just how hurt her brother was. She was about to follow him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking behind her it was Byakuya, he pointed to the other hall, leading to the bedrooms and after looking back one last time she followed him. She could hear the cursing coming from Takeo as he left, making sure to knock at least something from the manor over. She felt guilty for doing nothing and by doing nothing she had inadvertently chosen Byakuya over her brother, but he would understand eventually, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Translations.

Hai – yes

Gomen – sorry (informal)

Kuso – sh*t

Onegai – please

Iie – no

Nani – what

Souka – I see

Ano – um/uh

Betsuni – nothing

Naze – why

Baka – idiot/stupid

Streptococcus agalactiae – can cause pneumonia (and other things) but pneumonia is the reason why it's in this chapter

Arigatou gozaimasu – thank you (formal)

Kami-sama – God

Demo – but

Shirimasen – I don't know

Urusai – shut up


	10. Daily Remembrance

**A/N: **Here's another chapter. Some "facts" may not be completely accurate, but they are needed how they are to make things work. :) Translations at the bottom, enjoy! x

**Random Fact:** It is Soujun Kuchiki's (Byakuya's Daddy) birthday today (May 21) and he actually is mentioned in this chapter which is completely coincidental.

* * *

><p><span>Amazake-babaa's Anguish - 10<span>

Mikazuki walked through the halls of the manor where she had been staying for the last week. The guest room, next to Byakuya's room, where she was staying at was known to all the servants as her own room. Every morning she had woken up to a new shihakushou to wear to work, but this morning it had been a kimono. She was going to be taking a unscheduled day off work, again, and she was sure Byakuya was going to be doing the same thing.

She was holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands and was trying to pinpoint the owner of the manor by sensing for his spiritual energy. Mikazuki had an idea of where he would be, but having never been to that specific room before it still felt like going through a maze. No matter how many times she has wandered through these corridors during the night trying to memorise the hallways, it was still a labyrinth to her.

"Byakuya-sama?" She slid open a shoji screen and saw him kneeling in front of a shrine.

On the shrine was a picture of his belated wife, Hisana. Below the picture was a bracelet that she hadn't seen in many years and was surprised it was anywhere near the shrine. Mikazuki walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder and gave him the flowers. He took the flowers from her and as she was going to leave, he held onto her hand, in an almost unbearable grip.

"Ikanaide." He whispered with a voice that was full of sorrow and grief.

Mikazuki knelt down beside him and looked at the lady who resembled his adopted sister so much. He turned to her and she gasped when she saw a single tear running down his cheek as he allowed himself give in to his suffering, even if it was for only one day a year. She placed her arms around his shoulders and held him as Byakuya rested his head in the crook of her neck. Her own tears gathered in her eyes to fall freely, not only with the grief she felt from the man in her arms but also through her own problems, everything just got too overwhelming.

"It has been a decade and every year is just as bad as the last." His voice was hoarse and just above a whisper. "Every year you came to the manor to give me a bouquet of yellow zinnias."

"I was never allowed to see you." Mikazuki said.

Byakuya scowled. "I always went to the entrance afterwards but you were never there."

"I left as soon as I showed my respects." There was a small silence between them before she started talking again. "Hisana-sama was a good person, her illness was unexpected."

He hummed in agreement. "Would you like to pay your respects to her personally?"

"I'm not sure…" She answered uncertainly.

"I think she would want you too. It has been a long time since you last saw each other."

Mikazuki looked down at him, her brows furrowed. "How did you know?"

"I was her husband, she told me everything." Byakuya stood, pulling her up with him.

Taking Mikazuki's hand he led her to the graveyard inside the Kuchiki grounds, where his parents as well as Hisana were buried. There was no picture on her grave, not even words. Just an empty gravestone with a name to show whom lay underneath. A new set of tears and sadness came over her and this time it was his turn, to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. She felt bad for crying, death normally didn't affect her like this, but concerning Hisana she always felt sad. The lady had been a person who didn't deserve it, but it was normally the less deserving that faced the end. She tried to stop her tears and eventually they did. Together, she and Byakuya just stared at the grave in silence.

Byakuya removed his hand from her shoulder and trailed it down her arm before interlacing their fingers. She looked at their joined hands between him and untwined them. It made her feel uncomfortable to be showing any kind of intimacy while they were standing in front of Hisana's grave. With his other hand he raised her head with a finger so that she was looking into his eyes. They were looking so forlorn, staring down at her. He bent his head towards hers and before she could stop him, he gave her a chaste kiss and then another. Mikazuki tried to push him away, when he showed no sign of stopping. Just to put some space between them, even if it was only an arm's length.

"Stop, we shouldn't be doing this. Not here."

He pulled her in with her arms and held her. "I just… want to… forget." There was something wet against her cheek and she figured he started crying again.

"Iie, there is nothing you should want to forget." She held his face in her hands, wiping the tears away. "Hisana-sama was one of the best things to happen to you and she is in here…" Mikazuki pointed to his heart. "I don't want to replace that part of her that's in you."

"Gomen." He whispered, closing his eyes. "You have been left with a broken man."

"Iie, you are wrong." She let go of him and walked over to his parents' grave. "The Kuchiki Byakuya I know is strong, no matter what he deals with. I'm willing to share him with a love that he lost."

A cold breeze passed over them, making her shiver in response. She wrapped her arms around herself to help with the coolness. Mikazuki felt something warm cover her shoulders and saw it was the scarf that Byakuya always wore. She smiled up at him and let him take her hand to lead her back to the gardens. Walking away from the gravestones lessened the pain they felt but was still there only dulled a bit.

"What were your parents like?" She asked, wanting to remove the silence that enveloped them.

They sat down at a bench-like chair in the garden, watching the sakura petals falling from the trees and dancing in the wind. A couple of servants brought out some tea and sushi, Mikazuki recognised the female one and gently said her thanks before they left them alone again. Looking over at Byakuya, she saw he had a far-away expression on his face as if trying to remember something that happened a time long ago.

"I never knew my mother that well. She died when I was very young." He took his time when sipping the tea. "I remember my father been cheerful, it would always annoy me. He died before I entered into the academy."

"You obviously didn't get your personality from your father."

"Iie, we looked very similar instead."

Mikazuki got up and went over to the nearest sakura tree, laying down on the grass and looking above at the moving branches and flowers. "Come lie down with me." She called out to Byakuya, motioning him over with a hand.

"I didn't lend you my scarf to dirty it." He tried to resist going over to her, but it was pointless. He found his legs moving on their own accord but he stayed standing.

"Lucky you weren't wearing it that night you fell in the river." She lifted herself and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him down to her but he wouldn't budge.

"You fell in, I was thrown."

"The technicalities do not matter." Mikazuki tugged on his hand a few times. "Can you lie down with me for a few minutes, onegai? The Kuchiki garden grounds are too immaculate to get you dirty Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya rolled his eyes at her efforts. With the combination of her gentle voice, sweet smile and a few extra flutters of her eyelashes, he knelt down and laid back on the sakura petal covered grass beside her. "Only for a few minutes, be glad we are in a private garden or else I wouldn't be doing this."

She laughed at him, looking back at the sky. "Some say that sakura petals symbolise life." Her gaze went over to his flawless face, Byakuya's eyes were closed and she thought he had fallen asleep with his shallow breathing.

"There are ten trees in this garden." He stated and Mikazuki counted just to make sure he was right. "I planted the first one when Hisana-chan died and then one every year after, apart from this year."

"Naze?"

He opened his eyes and the slate grey orbs stared into her blue ones. Up this close to her, he could see how the inner irises around the pupil were a light grey and how specks of that same colour mixed in with the blue. "Every day of every year, I spent it working, in hopes to get her off my mind. It was so painful thinking about her." The same hurt from earlier appeared. "Demo… you came back into my life and I started to remember my academy days. By Kami-sama you were annoying and you still are." He gave a faint smile and she knew it was one of the rare occasions he wasn't being entirely serious. "I started thinking about her less and it made me angry at you, until I realised the pain has been getting better to deal with. Arigatou Mikazuki-chan."

Byakuya went onto his back again and felt a weight on his chest as Mikazuki rested her head on it. She could feel and hear his breathing, and it was soothing. Soon she was asleep and sakura petals were landing in her hair. He started to stroke her hair, picking them out as he did it but stopped when he felt a certain spiritual energy. Looking around, he couldn't see anyone in the garden but could've sworn it was the reiatsu of the Fifth Division Captain. Not wanting to wake up the woman on him, he rested himself and closed his eyes falling into his own slumber.

* * *

><p>1946 (Junrinan)<p>

"Suki-chan! A note just arrived and it's addressed to you." Takeo shouted from the kitchen, when she entered she saw the piece of paper he was holding up.

Taking it from him she looked it over and noticed the Kuchiki clan symbol embedded in the wax that held the letter closed. Mikazuki had no idea who was writing to her or what it would be about. Opening it up her jaw dropped at the words written on it, it was a note from Ginrei Kuchiki.

_Ishikawa Mikazuki,  
>Byakuya and Hisana are<br>getting married next week.  
>You are invited to come to the ceremony.<br>Kuchiki Ginrei_

"Are you going to go?" Takeo asked, reading the note over her shoulder.

"Iie." Mikazuki threw the note on the table ready to forget about it. "I've never met Hisana-sama before and this is the first time Kuchiki-taichou has ever made contact with me since I died."

"Demo, he will be expecting you to turn up."

She shook her head. "When Kuchiki-sama finds out about this, he will be glad if I don't turn up. He hated me during the Academy and I doubt any of that has changed."

As she got changed into her evening wear, Mikazuki kept on thinking back to the letter. A part of her really wanted to turn up. It gave her and Rangiku an opportunity to go shopping together. She also wanted to see the noble, had he changed at all? Maybe the other part of her was jealous and that was why she didn't want to up. Who was Hisana and what made her so special?

1949 (Inuzuri)

It was a scheduled day off for Mikazuki and she was enjoying the streets of her home district. She had passed her old shack, the one from before meeting Takeo, but found it occupied and decided not disturb the family that was living there. She wasn't wearing her shihakushou so that she would blend in more with the crowds. She was just in a plain kimono that was faded due to being worn so much. The marketplace was bustling with souls wanting to make deals and children wanting to be fed. Without paying any attention to wear she was walking, Mikazuki knocked into someone and found a bunch of daggers pointed to her throat. Causing everyone nearby to scream in fear.

"Are you an assassin out to kill Kuchiki-sama?" A guard wearing the Kuchiki clan symbol held their dagger closer to her, drawing blood.

"Nani?"

"Let her go." Lady Kuchiki said, trying to pull the guards away from Mikazuki. "Obviously it was just an accident." Her voice was kind and not snooty like a few noble women she had come across over the years.

"Gomen nasai, Kuchiki-sama." The guards removed their weapons and bowed deeply at the short woman.

"I am Kuchiki Hisana." The lady introduced herself and examined the small cut on her neck. "Gomen nasai, they were just trying to protect me."

"Ishikawa Mikazuki." She bowed. "Don't worry about it Kuchiki-sama, I'm sure they have good reasons." Any resentment she had towards the woman disappeared, she could not find a reason to stick with in order to dislike her.

"Ishikawa… I remember your name being on the guest list for the wedding. You never turned up." Hisana smiled. "Onegai, I don't deserve such formalities."

"Kuchiki Byakuya and I were never close. I didn't want to intrude, Hisana-sama." It was hard for Mikazuki to not return the smile. The lady had something about her that just brought joy to people. "Why are you in Inuzuri?"

"I grew up here. I'm trying to find my sister."

"Would you like some help?"

Hisana's smile widened and together they began searching. It was a lot harder than she initially thought. Mainly because of the district being so large and also because they didn't know the name of her sister so couldn't ask people specifically. Mikazuki had an idea and asked the next group of people they saw if they had seen anyone who looked like Hisana. One man nodded grimacing at the thought, saying a little girl helped a group of guys steal some food from the marketplace.

Hisana lit up at this news and they started searching with new found vigour. Nothing came out of it though and soon the sun was close to setting and they had to walk back. Hisana mentioned how Byakuya would be waiting for her in Junrinan, ready to walk her back to the manor himself. Mikazuki thanked her and said a farewell, not wanting to come in contact with the male noble. As she tried to walk away, something grabbing her hand stopped her.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Mikazuki-san," Hisana said while bowing, "you have given me hope that finding my sister will be possible."

"It was a pleasure helping you out. I do hope you find her soon."

1961 (Thirteenth Division – Seireitei)

"We got this new recruit today." Kaien said while taking a sip of the peach tea in his hand, they had just managed to find the last of it in the barracks before heading to the pond.

Mikazuki smiled at him. "Oh? Who is i-"

"Shiba-taichou! I finished with my training, is there anything else you want me to do?" Aforementioned new recruit came running along the wooden platform to the middle of the pond, interrupting her question but answering it at the same time.

"Hi-" She started to speak to the familiar person before being interrupted by Kaien.

"Kuchiki Rukia, I would like to introduce you to my friend, Ishikawa Mikazuki. She is the Third Seat from the Second Division."

Mikazuki's eyes widen as Rukia bowed towards her, she looked so similar to Hisana, but had more of a serious expression on her face. She watched as the girl turned and left without getting her question answered, leaving her and Kaien alone again. "I didn't realise that Kuchiki-sama married again, this one seems to be younger."

"The Kuchiki family adopted her, they're siblings." Kaien laughed. "Sounds like you are jealous."

"I am not! I have nothing to be jealous of. Kuchiki-sama is a baka. I would never fall for him." She looked away with a small blush over her cheeks and thought back to what Rukia had said. "I didn't know you were promoted."

It was his turn to look embarrassed. "Ano…" He scratched the back of his head looking across the lake. "I might have told her that she could call me Captain since Ukitake-taichou has been sick lately…"

"Wait until Ukitake-taichou hears about this _Shiba-taichou_." Mikazuki finished her teacup and stood, opening the shoji to where the Thirteenth Division Captain was resting.

"Iie Mikazuki-san… you wouldn't…"

1960 (Junrinan)

She made her way home after a long day of continuous work. Mikazuki was grumpy because her Captain hadn't allowed her to go on any breaks during the day, leaving her very hungry. Once home, she was greeted by a very grim looking Takeo who handed her a letter which had the wax seal broken.

"Did you open this?"

"Hai, it had the Kuchiki clan symbol on it." Takeo answered. "I wanted to know why they would contact you."

Mikazuki took the letter from him and angrily opened it up to read the contents. There had to be a reason for looking so down other than receiving the letter. It still didn't give her brother the right to read something that was supposed to be for her eyes only.

_Ishikawa Mikazuki,  
>It pains me to let you know that<br>Kuchiki Hisana died this morning.  
>I fear for my grandson's wellbeing.<br>Kuchiki Ginrei_

The letter fell from her hand as the other covered her mouth as she gasped. Mikazuki had known about Hisana's illness but didn't think it was bad enough to kill her. She started crying at the thought of what Byakuya must've been feeling. It was obvious to everyone how much he cared for and loved her. He had even broken one of the clan's rules to be married to a commoner from the Rukongai. She left the house, ignoring the way Takeo shouted out to her, Ryo and Sayuri's calling followed. She was running in the direction she thought the Kuchiki manor was, hoping that it was the right way.

Mikazuki came across the river she would sometime walk to during the night. A few metres away from it were a bunch of zinnias, the colour of a sun during the day. The actual sun was now making its way to the horizon, still having a few hours before it completely set. This meant the flowers were still open, not yet ready to sleep. She picked them all and not having anything to tie them with, removed her bracelet. It was a simple woven one that she made with Marechiyo the afternoon before. Mikazuki wrapped it around the stalks, she would've preferred using a ribbon but time wasn't on her side in that moment. Semi-satisfied with the end product, she continued making her way to the manor.

She was greeted at the entrance by a servant and when asking to give her condolences to Byakuya, Mikazuki wasn't allowed to enter on the basis that she had no part in the noble family. They were orders from the elders apparently.

"Could you at least give him these flowers to put on her grave?"

The servant agreed but she was sceptical to whether they would actually make it to the grieving husband or not. Having no other reason to stay, she left but instead of going all the way home Mikazuki hid behind some trees, careful to hide all of her spiritual energy. She wanted to wait for a bit, to see if anything out of the ordinary happened, having no idea why she thought something would. She was proven correct when the shoji screen opened to reveal Byakuya, holding her flowers in one hand and the bracelet in the other. He was looking around the place and after seeing nothing he closed his eyes, as if searching for a reiatsu trace but when finding none he returned inside.

Mikazuki wanted to reveal herself, to let him know that she had turned up, but a tiny part of her refused to move. Giving a small smile, she finally returned to her distraught siblings.

* * *

><p>Ever since her unfortunate experience in her inner world the last time, Mikazuki had been wary to enter it again. She was finding Tobenaitori to be unresponsive lately so decided that now was a better time than any other to get it over with. She hoped that the world was much calmer and that her zanpakutou's spirit wouldn't spend the time, if any, lecturing her on how to properly treat one's weapon.<p>

The darkness was expected and there weren't stray branches trying to scratch her every chance they got. Mikazuki took this as a good sign that everything was back in order. As she stood in the middle of the clearing, it became abundantly clear that Tobenaitori was not going to show anytime soon. This normally happened when the spirit was upset with her owner for being neglectful or just because the bird was in a bad mood.

"Tobenaitori!" Mikazuki shouted nowhere in particular. She felt silly yelling out and most likely being ignored on purpose.

There was no reply, not that she was expecting one.

"Gomen nasai Tobenaitori, onegai come out." She tried a softer approach, but yet again all she got in reply was the gentle breeze from the air around her.

"I swear to Kami-sama Tobenaitori! If you do not come out right this min-"

"Calm down, would you?" The black bird appeared behind Mikazuki. "I'm right here."

Tobenaitori glided towards her, the effortless movement made her feel uncomfortable. She tried to move backwards, but anymore steps and Mikazuki would fall off the cliff. She lifted her hands in defeat and the spirit backed off, if the beak would allow her to smirk, she would've been.

"It has been a while since you last visited."

Mikazuki sat down and sighed. "The last time I did, wasn't a very good experience for me. How come it was like that?"

"You were angry. Your emotions control the inner world we speak in." Tobenaitori stood next to her. "Think about the very first time we spoke. Before that you couldn't hear me whenever I tried to communicate with you. When you are in turmoil, it is I who cannot hear you speaking, even if you are here."

She nodded. It was her silent way of telling Tobenaitori that she understood. Mikazuki made a note to never try entering the inner world unless she was calm, not wanting to face the stormy weather again. It was bad enough in the real world without it happening inside her.

"Do you think we will find out what really happened to Hisana-sama?" Mikazuki asked out of the blue.

"Hai." Tobenaitori started sinking into the ground, apparently a few minutes was all she could handle, most likely still mad at her wielder.

Mikazuki tried to fight the drowsiness but it didn't work. _You have all the answers you need. You are just looking in the wrong places. That is why it is taking so long_. It was another answer that she had no idea how to interpret. Before she fully blacked out her only thought was that at least they would find out an answer even if it took a bit longer.

* * *

><p>Mikazuki was scared when she walked up to his office. What if he rejected her and laughed in her face? A few shinigamis leered at her as they walked passed. She stood outside for a few minutes, unsure whether to just enter or knock first. Knocking would be the polite thing to do and she did want to make a good impression. Female giggling could be heard from inside and she stopped her knuckles from lightly rapping on the shoji screen.<p>

"Oh Takeo-kun, you are just too much for me sometimes." More giggling followed.

"What can I say?" She heard her brother's voice. "There's no point just giving you half of it."

By the end of this Mikazuki had both her eyebrows raised, there was no way she was going to enter his office now. Turning to leave, the shoji opened and she had to look back, it was curiosity that wanted her to know who the female was.

"Shirogane-san!"

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Not only did she think her brother hit a new low, with his choice of female partner but now Mikazuki couldn't get images of them together out of her mind. The last thing she wanted to do was picture her brother like _that_ with _her_.

"Suki-chan! What are you doing here?" Takeo said, appearing from behind the girl.

"I wanted to chat with you… demo… if you are already busy, I can come back later…"

"I was just leaving." Mihane said quickly. "I'll see you next week Takeo-kun!"

Mikazuki walked into the office, her eyes roamed the room looking from the tidy desk to the couch and even the floor. She didn't know where to stand but there was no chance she was going to sit anywhere. Takeo took a seat on the couch looking at her as if she was going to disappear at any given time.

"You can sit down you know?" Takeo said, patting the cushion next to him.

"Has it been sanitised?"

"Nani?" He looked at her confused.

"_Oh Takeo-kun, you are just too much for me sometimes_." Mikazuki mimicked, using a really high pitched voice before using her normal tone. "Seriously? How long has_that_ been going on?"

"I don't understand…" He just stared at her when she folded her arms. He started thinking back to the conversation and suddenly turned bright red after remembering his own words afterwards. "Oh Kami-sama! It's not what you think! I was just telling her a story about our past. Remember Ryo-kun and the caterpillars?" He scratched his head, ruffling up his already ruffled hair. "I can see how you would've misinterpreted that. Nothing is going on between us though. We are just friends."

Slowly she got closer to him and sat on the couch before hugging him tightly. "That's good." She leaned back and kissed him on the cheek. "I heard that the house is now fixed."

Takeo nodded. "It has been for the past week. Sayuri-chan and Ryo-kun keep asking where you are."

"I was wondering if I could move back in?"

His eyes narrowed. "What did Kuchiki-taichou do to you?"

"Nani? Iie! He hasn't done anything." Mikazuki hugged Takeo again and whispered. "I just miss my family."

He tightened his grip, but not enough for it to be uncomfortable for her to breathe. "How will I know that you won't go running to him again?"

"You won't." She felt him stiffen when hearing the truth. "Takeo-kun… you can't keep me under you wing forever. You are going to have to let me fly by myself sometime."

"What about Ryo-kun and Sayuri-chan?"

"I am always going to be here for them, for you as well. Never forget that."

Takeo nodded again but didn't say anything.

"How about showing me this new kitchen? Let's hope you don't burn this one down."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Translations (I hope that's them all)

Ikanaide – don't go

Iie – no

Gomen (nasai) – sorry – informal (formal)

Onegai – please

Naze – why

Demo – but

Arigatou (gozaimasu) – thank you – informal (formal)

Nani – what

Ano – uh/um

Hai – yes

Kami-sama – god


	11. The Wretched One Against Flightless Bird

**A/N: **I'm so sorry this took me so long to do, college has kept me a bit busy and finals are just around the corner. But it is here! There is quite a lengthy translation at the bottom, enjoy! x

**Random Fact:** Today is Momo's birthday! :/ (June 3rd). Not a fan of her but thought she should get a mention, being her special day and all.

* * *

><p><span>Amazake-babaa's Anguish - 11<span>

"Kira-san!" Mikazuki burst into the Lieutenant's office, to find him doing more than his share worth of paperwork. "Come spar with me!"

"Ano… I don't think that is a good idea Ishikawa-chan." He tried really hard to concentrate on his work, jumping in his chair when she leaned in really close to him. A light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Demo, you promised me last week…"

"That was before Kuchiki-taichou came to the Lieutenant's meeting earlier this week…" Izuru scooted back, his chair scrapping against the tatami flooring. He purposely left the end of the sentence ambiguous before coming up with an excuse. "Also, I don't like fighting."

"Kuchiki-taichou went to one of the Lieutenant meetings?" She asked, surprised. "Naze?"

"Hai, Shirogane-fukutaichou was sick. He threatened to decapitate anyone if they were to scar you." He carried on with his paperwork when Mikazuki backed off. "At first everyone thought he was joking, demo… Madarame-san started sweating and he never gets like that. Kuchiki-taichou was so serious about it and he never tells jokes." Izuru placed his quill back into the inkwell. "I just became a Lieutenant. I'm too young to die Ishikawa-chan."

"Grow up and be a man!" A mischievous smile came across her lips when an idea came to her mind. Mikazuki hoped it didn't backfire as she made her way to the Captain's office. "Ichimaru-taichou?"

The shoji screen slid open revealing the Third Division Captain. "Hai, Suki-chan?"

"Could you order Kira-san to spar with me?"

"I suppose I could do that for you, only if you let me do something first, _Suki-chan_." He bent down to get closer to her, his grin widening.

This was exactly what Mikazuki was expecting and she tried to supress the shiver that ran through her. To take a little you must give a little around here apparently. Turning around she spoke behind her shoulder. "Don't worry about it then."

"Aww come on. I was only going to ask that you act as if you enjoy it when I call you Suki-chan." He leaned against the wall, almost pouting. "I bet you enjoy it when Byakuya-sama calls you it."

"That is different." Mikazuki turned back around looking thoughtfully at him. "Is that your _only_ condition?"

"Hai."

"Fine, call me whatever you want _Gin-kun_." She gave a sweet smile to emphasise her agreement.

"Now if you put it like that I might get carried away." He started to laugh. "Izuru-kun…"

"Hai Taichou!" Izuru stood up suddenly but spoke weakly as he knew what was about to happen.

"You work too much. Go out and play with Suki-chan."

He nodded sullenly and motioned for Mikazuki to follow him to the training grounds. Gin followed with that creepy grin still plastered to his face. She figured he wanted to see the results of the spar first-hand. Even though she was only a Third Seated officer, Izuru had only just become a Lieutenant, so they could be evenly matched. His reluctance to fight her could easily turn things in her favour. When they reached the training area, Gin had ordered everyone to leave, telling them to have the afternoon off. Maybe he wasn't that bad of a person after all. If only her Captain allowed for free afternoons.

"How about you two just start off in the shikai form?" Although it was a question, Gin said it as if it was more like an order. "Speed things up?"

"Fukigen, Tobenaitori." Her zanpakutou turned into a fan and she held it at her side waiting for Izuru to do the same. Mikazuki gripped her saya in the other hand tightly, she had no idea what to expect from his weapon.

"Omote o agero, Wabisuke."

The curve of his katana straightened and changed to the black and metal colour of most shikai forms. Where a katana's length would normally finish, his blade continued to grow by making two 90 degree angles. The sharpened blade was on the inside instead of the outside, it was the perfect inverted guillotine. His resistance to fight her was obvious in the look he sent her way, but his Captain was watching. No matter how much he disliked fighting, there was no way he could lose.

Izuru charged at Mikazuki, his zanpakutou held out in front of him. As he was about to slash down from above her, she blocked with her own weapon. His features harden, focusing on her zanpakutou and he continued to hit the fan. It got to the point where she was sure that he wasn't even concentrating on wounding her but just attacking her zanpakutou. Izuru jumped away after slashing it at least ten times, knowing the weight should be too much for her to hold. Just as he predicted, the fan came crashing to the ground. After the dust cleared, the fan was seen embedded in the dirt upside down. Mikazuki was shocked and tried to pull it out but to no avail.

"Gomen nasai, Ishikawa-chan." He shouted. "The special ability of Wabisuke is to double the weight of anything it strikes. Your zanpakutou is now useless."

Mikazuki began laughing and he stared at her, perplexed. "It's a shame that you won't find out about my own special ability, so I'll give you some information instead." Her hands were still holding Tobenaitori. She had already given up trying to get it free, but it was as if she was fearful to let go of her weapon. "In this state, the fan is called Feru Tsubasa – wing that fell, it seems as if you have given a real meaning to its name."

He charged towards her again after she finished speaking, her head was bowed. Although he didn't show it, Izuru got a secret thrill seeing an opponent kneeling before him. It made Mikazuki look like she was asking him for forgiveness. He decided not to use his full strength against her since she seemed incapable of moving or perhaps she didn't want to. Just before he got close enough for him to strike, she raised her head to smile up at him.

Using her zanpakutou as a stand, Mikazuki lifted herself up so that she was upside down and then twisted herself forward and kicked him in the chest, sending Izuru flying backwards due to the force she used. Grabbing his zanpakutou by the handle and careful not to touch the blade, she threw it to the other side of the area. He started coughing as he got up from the ground, holding his chest where she hit him.

"You should never hold back." Mikazuki said. She made sure to be in front of his weapon, to block him from getting to it. "Even if your opponent is down… or is it because I'm a girl?" Now that both of them were without a weapon, this fight was going to be a lot easier and she had a better chance at winning.

"Hai, it could be because you are a girl." Izuru gave a faint smile at her scowl. "Demo, if you insist, I won't hold back any longer. Bakudou number 62: Hyapporankan."

In his hand after saying the incantation was a long thin ice-like stick. When he threw it towards her, that one rod turned into multiple and Mikazuki had trouble evading them all. If only she could use shunpo, then maybe getting out of the way wouldn't be so hard. Soon she found herself stuck to the nearest wall behind her, the spears going through her clothes to attach her to it. Struggling all she could, there was no way to get out of being pinned to the wall. She stared in horror as Izuru grabbed his zanpakutou and slowly walked up to her, letting his weapon drag along the dirt ground. His attitude certainly changed.

Izuru was still far away and it didn't look like he was going to start shunpo'ing, so Mikazuki let her gaze wander. There was a visitor and next to Gin was the Captain of the Fifth Division, the last person she wanted to watch her fighting. He was wearing a smile that border-lined being smug and it really irritated her. What was he doing here? Didn't he have a division to lead? It was probably Gin's fault that he was here to begin with. _Damn him._

By now her opponent was much closer, a bit too close in her opinion. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she saw him raise his zanpakutou, probably with the intent of putting it around her neck. She couldn't let that happen but in the position Mikazuki was in there wasn't anything she could do. An idea came to her so suddenly, she almost got whiplash from it. Her fight with Ikkaku popped up in her mind. The way he was able to break her spiritual nets by increasing his own spiritual energy. The Kidou Izuru used was just his own spiritual energy, maybe she could break it? She didn't have much time, but sooner right now was better than later.

Closing her eyes, Mikazuki concentrated on collecting all her reiryoku together, ready to make it leave her body. _Tobenaitori, onegai lend me your strength_. She hoped that her zanpakutou wasn't too far away, making communication impossible. Izuru had his zanpakutou around her neck and his eyes were closed. Was he seriously thinking about decapitating her? She couldn't tell since his eyes were hidden behind their lids. Not wasting any more time she released all of the spiritual energy she had gathered at once. The spears shattered, freeing her and Izuru was pushed back, leaving his weapon dangling around her neck. She was grateful that he had let go just in time, but she was sure it would've still left some cuts.

Throwing Wabisuke to the ground before he recovered, Mikazuki jumped up using the wall as leverage and propelled herself over Izuru, landing behind him. "Did Kuchiki-taichou's words leave you?"

Izuru looked confused for a bit before realising her words and then gave her a shocked look. "Did I scratch you? Gomen nasai! Oh Kami-sama, he is going to kill me!"

Mikazuki just smiled at him, raising her hands and pointing each palm towards the other. "Bakudou number 21: Sekienton."

A red glowing ball appeared between her hands and she pushed it at Izuru. The ball flew to the ground just before his feet and exploded, a cloud of red smoke encased him, removing all of his senses momentarily. This time while he wasn't able to do anything she pointed both her palms at him.

"Hadou number 31: Shakkahou." Another red ball appeared but this time when it soared at Izuru, it exploded when hitting him square in the chest.

"Don't think you can get away so easily." Izuru muttered, trying to get up from the ground. "Hadou number 73: Souren Soukatsu."

Mikazuki only heard him because the red smoke was still in the way, having not cleared. She saw a huge blue beam as it left the smoke, much larger than her measly destructive beam. Before it was able to reach her, she jumped out of the way but the beam still ripped away the sleeve of her shihakushou. Her right arm started to hurt badly and when she looked at it, she saw that it was badly burned. As the smoke cleared, she saw Izuru stagger to the side before falling unconscious due to exhaustion. Clapping was heard behind her, from both of the Captain's that were watching the spar.

"Oh my, looks like my Lieutenant is out cold." Gin said, making no move to go over and help Izuru.

"That was quite a show, Mikazuki-chan. I wasn't aware that you were decent in Kidou." Sōsuke complimented, walking towards her. "I'm in need of a Lieutenant, how would you feel about getting a promotion?"

"Ano…"

"Iie, she won't accept it." An angry voice reverberated throughout the area.

"Byakuya-sama, this is a nice surprise." Sōsuke said, still looking at her.

Mikazuki looked at the entrance to see Byakuya standing there, looking very livid. His gaze was on her uncovered and burnt arm. She tried her best to cover it up, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Izuru started coughing as he gained consciousness and Byakuya started to stride towards the younger guy. She quickly stood in his way and when Mikazuki grabbed onto him, she winced as pain radiated up her arm. Byakuya examined her wound and sent a glare at Izuru who started coughing again.

A scream came from Izuru, when he looked at the Captain who was still glaring and it sounded anything but manly. "Taichou! Don't let him kill me, onegai!"

"I think Mikazuki-chan needs to go to the Fourth Division immediately." Sōsuke said, interrupting all of Izuru's frightened chatter. "I can escort her. I'm probably needed back at my division and we still need to discuss this promotion for you."

"Over my dead body." Byakuya muttered, it was said so low that even she had trouble hearing him. He turned towards Sōsuke, speaking up. "That's quite alright, I can take her there."

"Aizen-taichou, I don't want to be a Lieutenant, gomen nasai. I like my position too much." Mikazuki bowed. "Arigatou gozaimasu for the offer though."

"The offer will stay open. Just in case you change you change your mind."

Byakuya and Mikazuki were about to leave the training grounds when Izuru suddenly called out to her. "Ishikawa-chan!"

"Nani?"

"Gomen nasai about your arm." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Maybe one day you would want to join me and Shūhei-san when we meet up and do some haiku?"

Mikazuki smiled at his attempts of an apology. "Hai, I would like that."

"Bye, bye Suki-chan!" Gin called out as they left.

Byakuya stiffened beside her, after hearing what Gin had called her. He waited until they were outside before speaking. "Naze is he calling you that?"

"Oh, ano… it was agreed on. So Kira-san would spar with me."

"I should go back there and hurt him." Byakuya said while refusing to look at her.

"Calm down Byakuya-sama." Mikazuki tried to be cheerful. Trying not to show how much the pain really bothered her. "Sayuri-chan will be able to heal this quickly, that will lessen the scar."

* * *

><p>"Ishikawa-san!" The green alien looking Hiyosu called out, rushing into her office. "Akon-san requested that you see him immediately, saying something about having the information you wanted."<p>

Mikazuki jumped over her desk as soon as she heard 'immediately' but stopped when she got to the door. "Hiyosu-san, how am I supposed to get in without Kurotsuchi-taichou finding me?"

"Akon-san is smoking outside of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute." Hiyosu said while walking passed her. "I would hurry up if I was you, he doesn't like waiting around."

This got Mikazuki running out of the division. On her way to Akon, she wondered about how Hiyosu came into existence. He was the only being she had seen around here that didn't look human, apart from Mayuri but she was sure he was human looking under all the make-up. Did his Captain experiment on him? It would explain the incisions on his head or maybe he was more like his Captain and experimented on himself? As she entered the division, she slowed down careful not to get caught on her way to the Institute. She bent down and tried to catch back her breath when she found him. Akon just stood there grabbing another cigarette from his lab coat and lighting it.

"Gomen nasai Akon-san, I tried to come as quickly as I could."

"You need to learn to shunpo." He casually told her, keeping his back on the wall.

"That is easier said than done. The Shunshin herself couldn't even teach me it. I think I'm a lost cause." Mikazuki laughed, the mention of it brought back some memories. "Hiyosu-san told me you had found the information?"

"Hai." Akon took out a bunch of papers from inside his shihakushou. "I've found Urahara Kisuke, it took me a bit but I finally found him."

"At least he is alive, where is he?" She couldn't keep her excitement from showing.

"Before I tell you anything, know that this information is classified and if Kurotsuchi-taichou were to find out he would probably remove my horns without any anaesthetic." Mikazuki nodded. "He is in a town called Karakura, in Japan. He owns a sweet store."

Mikazuki snorted. "Figures, he is such a pervert!" Her expression turned sombre. "I know I didn't ask, demo…"

"Iie, I couldn't find Shihōin Yoruichi anywhere, gomen nasai." Akon took one last drag from his smoke before flicking it onto the ground and stubbing it out with his foot. "All I know is that Tsukabishi Tessai is currently with Urahara-san."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, you have been very helpful." Mikazuki hugged him tightly and kissed him quickly on the cheek, to show her gratitude. This caused Akon to blush and it didn't help that he could see the Captain of the Sixth Division behind her. She turned around just in time to see Byakuya walking away. "Kuso!"

She was about to run after him but decided a fast walk would be just as good, Mikazuki reasoned that she had done enough running for the day. He hadn't started shunpo'ing so she knew that some part of him wanted her to give chase and have a chance at catching him. She followed the Captain as he randomly turned around corners and she was sure he would get lost.

"What are you doing here?" Mikazuki called out, not getting any closer to him.

"I felt a rise in your spiritual pressure." He said. She could barely hear him because of the distance. "It came from the Twelfth Division so I decided to check it out. You could've been in trouble."

"You've been keeping tabs on me?" She ignored the part that implied he was worried about her safety. It was a sweet gesture that he sometimes took too far.

"Why were you hugging and kissing that mutant?" Disdain was evident in his voice and Mikazuki giggled but instantly stopped when he sent her a glare over his shoulder.

"Akon-san isn't a mutant…"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine." She smiled when Byakuya turned into a dead end. He wouldn't be able to escape anymore, not as she blocked his only exit.

He turned around and managed to back her into the side of the wall, leaving the exit open but he chose not to leave. "Ever since your _spar_ with Kira-fukutaichou, I have been keeping watch for fluctuations in your reiatsu levels. So I can get to you in time before you are hurt. Now I know there is another reason for why your spiritual pressure will rise."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, it wasn't like that and I am not a baby. You didn't protect me before and you can't expect to protect me now." Mikazuki folded her arm, putting a tiny bit more space in between them. "I only kissed Akon-san on the _cheek_ because he found something out for me." She smiled at him, joy filling her eyes as well.

"You look really happy." Byakuya placed her arm to her side, pinning her to the wall with his body. "What was it?"

"Remember when I gave you my security pin because I had to go somewhere?"

"Hai."

"Well I went to see Akon-san a-" His grip on her tightened unconsciously and Mikazuki winced. "Ouch! Would you let me finish onegai? I asked him to find Kisuke-kun a-" The grip tightened once again but she tried to ignore it this time. "_And_ he found him."

"I'm not seeing the relevance of this." Byakuya let go of her and stepped back. "What is so important about Urahara Kisuke?"

She continued to step forward as he backed away from her until his back was against the opposite wall. She placed both of her hands on each side of his cheeks. "Byakuya-sama, Kisuke-kun was the one who caught Fujihara Noboru. Now that I know where he is, we can go and talk to him and get him to tell us _everything_. Maybe you will find out something to connect with what happened to Hisana."

Byakuya stayed still for a long time processing everything she had just told him. Although he didn't want Mikazuki going anywhere near that man, he was possibly the only lead they had. Byakuya needed to know anything that could concern Hisana and Kisuke was likely to say a lot more if she was with him. He leaned down and kissed her once.

"Arigatou Mikazuki-chan, this could be what I've been looking for."

Mikazuki tiptoed so their lips were millimetres apart and breathed. "You're welcome." She then captured his mouth and smiled into the kiss. "We just need to find a way to get to the World of the Living."

"That won't be a problem. The Kuchiki grounds have their own private Senkaimon. We can leave next week." He bent down again but before their lips touched a blast sounded beside them, debris flying from the wall.

"I will have no philandering happening inside my division!" Mayuri stood in front to the dead end looking furious.

"We're n-" Mikazuki started, getting interrupted.

"Ishikawa-san I will repeat that you have five minutes to leave before I take you up on the first threat I gave you!"

"Let's go." She grabbed Byakuya's hand and started running to the division's exit. "Kurotsuchi-taichou, we need you to create two gigai! Have them done by next week and Kuchiki-taichou will pay you double!" Mikazuki called behind her, not letting herself slow down. She laughed when hearing the scientist shouting profanities at her.

"What did he threaten you with last time?" Byakuya tried to ignore the stares of the shinigamis looking at them weirdly. He would never live this down if it got out. He also ignored the way the woman in front of him was already spending his money at her own will, they weren't even formally together yet.

"If I tell you that, I think you will try and slaughter him." They started walking again once outside of the division. "How about concentrating on convincing Suì-Fēng-taichou to give me a day off next week?"

* * *

><p>1898 (Second Division – Seireitei)<p>

Mikazuki was in the training area running laps backwards and forth at the request of her Captain. She was thankful that there was no one else in there apart from Yoruichi and Kisuke. This was embarrassing. Why she couldn't understand the concept of shunpo was beyond her, but she tried all she could to gain the skill. If only to make Suì-Fēng stop her leering because apparently Mikazuki was undeserving of her position. Her tutors weren't helping much. This was probably just another excuse for them to slack off.

"Can we stop this now?" Mikazuki asked. She was on her hands and knees trying to breathe in deeply due to the lack of oxygen going through her lungs. "We've been at this for hours!"

"Iie. Get back up and continue those laps. Put your spiritual energy into it and try get better movement." Yoruichi said as she sat to the side with Kisuke eating rice cakes.

"How about I create a tablet for you to eat?" Kisuke grinned. "It would make you know shunpo instantly!"

Yoruichi snorted. "What would be the side effects?"

He stayed silent for a bit. "We could hope for no side effects?" Kisuke gave a lopsided grin before shouting to Mikazuki. "Even if you don't shunpo, think of this as a good way to lose all that baby fat!"

"Urusai baka!" She shouted back, twitching on the ground. Quickly she got up to run at him, hitting him behind the head. "I have no baby fat!"

"Why are you so defensive about it?" Kisuke stopped laughing after receiving another hit. "Yoruichi-chan, tell Mikazuki-chan to stop being so mean to me!"

"At least we now know that getting her angry won't make her shunpo." Yoruichi ignored the cries coming from her friend as he started running away from her subordinate. "Try getting him behind the knees Mikazuki-chan! He hates it."

A squeal came from Kisuke as she did just that and he started to shunpo away, most likely to go back to his own division. Yoruichi and Mikazuki were left laughing at the man and she was allowed to eat the last of the rice cakes.

"Yoruichi-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Do you think I will ever be able to shunpo?" Mikazuki's gaze was on the ground, afraid of what her Captain's answer would be.

"Shirimasen" Yoruichi honestly answered. "It is strange, usually it would only take a shinigami a few lessons before they can do it and that is in the Academy."

"Souka." She said bleakly.

"Don't worry about it." Yoruichi petted her head a few times. "You _will_ get it eventually. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

><p>The jigokuchous stayed inside the Dangai as Byakuya and Mikazuki stepped on the World of the Living, the Senkaimon gates closed behind them. She joyfully got into her gigai and looked around at how the world had changed from when she last set foot here. The last time being when she was alive, because of her position in the Second Division, she was never given any missions that took her to this world. Byakuya grumbled beside her as he got into the second skin.<p>

"Why did you get these made? These human clothes are too tight and restricting." He was in a suit and kept on pulling at the material as if it would stretch.

"It wouldn't be any fun if no one could see us. I don't mind my clothes so much." Mikazuki twirled around in her short sleeved dress. A beeping was heard and she held up a device that Akon had given her to show them the way to their destination. "Kisuke-kun's shop is along this pathway."

They walked for a bit until right in front of them was a large store that had _Urahara's Shouten_ in big writing above the door. The shop appeared closed so Mikazuki knocked on it a few times. When hearing no reply, she opened it herself to see an assortment of sweets and candies lined up in rows.

"Kisuke-kun, are you in here?" She shouted, her voice echoed in the quiet area.

Byakuya coughed behind her, showing his discomfort. He didn't like this place and even with the possible information the man could tell them, he was starting to think that it would be better if they just left and went back to the Seireitei.

"Is that you Mikazuki-chan?" Kisuke said as he walked into the room. "Mikazuki-chan!" The clip-clopping of the geta he wore was heard as he rushed to her. He picked her up in a hug and swung her around. "It's really you! I see all that baby fat is gone as well."

"Baka!" Mikazuki shouted, of course he had to ruin the moment and she hit him behind his head, the hat he wore falling to the ground.

"You even brought a visitor." Kisuke placed a fan in front of his face to hide the bottom half of his features. "Kuchiki-taichou it is nice to meet you. Congratulations on the new title."

Byakuya only glared at the man. He tried to hide the jealousy that was bound to be seen in his eyes but knew it was useless. Mikazuki went back over to him and wrapped an arm around one of his.

"Yare, Mikazuki-chan you aimed high that's for sure. Got yourself a noble, nice work!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "We would like to talk to you, is there anywhere private?"

"Should I take a guess and assume you are not meaning my bedroom?" He winked at her and Mikazuki felt Byakuya tense beside her.

"Urusai Kisuke-kun and just get us some tea!"

"Follow me." Kisuke led them into a small room with a round table in the middle of it. "You still love peach tea?"

"Hai." Mikazuki kneeled down on one of the cushions, waiting for the tea to be served. A black cat came into the room and made its way to her, curling up on her thighs. "Konnichiwa kitty." She said in a much sweeter voice than she would usually use.

"Here's the tea." Kisuke came back in and knelt down as well. "What is it you want to know?"

"Firstly, I was wondering if you have heard from Yoruichi-chan?" Mikazuki asked. "Akon-san said he couldn't find anything."

"Iie. I haven't heard from her since we left the Seireitei."

"Oh." She looked down at the cat on her lap and continued patting it. "Do you remember arresting Fujihara Noboru?"

"Hai." His voice was grave, much different from the playful one he used earlier. "Is he being a problem?"

"Chotto… we want to know the story behind his arrest."

"Oh," he stayed silent for long time, Mikazuki almost forgotten what she had asked. "Let me tell everything to do with Fujihara Noboru's arrest..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **(Lengthy) translations.

Ano – uh/um

Demo – but

Naze – why

Hai – yes

Fukigen – soar

Saya – the guard/cover

Omote o agero – raise your head

Gomen nasai – sorry (formal)

Bakudou – 'way of binding'

Hyapporankan – hundred-step rail parch

Reiryoku – spiritual power

Onegai – please

Kami-sama – god

Sekienton – red smoke flight

Hadou – 'way of destruction'

Shakkahou – red fire canon

Souren Soukatsu – twin-wake blue firefall

Iie – no

Arigatou (gozaimasu) – thank you – informal (formal)

Nani – what

Shunshin – goddess of the flash

Kuso – sh*t

Urusai – shut up

Baka – idiot/stupid

Shirimasen – I don't know

Souka – I see

Senkaimon – gate between soul society and world of the living

Jigokuchou – hell butterfly

Dangai – dimension between SS and WotL

Yare – dear me

Konnichiwa – hello

Chotto – 'kinda'


	12. A Souvenir

**A/N: **It is here (finally!) the next chapter! :D Translations are at the bottom like always, enjoy! x

**Random Fact: **Today (June 19) is Di Roy Rinker's birthday (he is the 16th Arrancar, one of Grimmjow's Fraccion, looks like a bandaged up hammerhead shark).

* * *

><p><span>Amazake-babaa's Anguish - 12<span>

1870 (Second Division – Seireitei)

Kisuke entered the audience chamber and a joke that had been on the tip of his tongue was swallowed when he saw some of the Stealth Force members inside, including Suì-Fēng who looked over at him disgruntledly. Yoruichi was sitting on her throne with a serious look on her face while she watched him walk towards her.

"What is it?" He asked, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"There have been orders from Central 46 to arrest four souls in Inuzuri who are known to have abnormal spiritual energy levels compared with the other residents." She held out to him a piece of paper which had the instructions written on it. "It is requested that you, Urahara Kisuke, Head of the Detention Unit, go there immediately and try to capture them."

"Can I bring some of the Stealth Force with me?" To Kisuke the mission seemed easy enough, but he didn't want to take any chances.

Yoruichi beckoned over a few members. "The souls should be no problem against five shinigamis."

Kisuke read over the piece of paper in his hand again as they made their way through the Rukongai. They seemed to have formed some kind of gang. There were no pictures or names, just the bare essential descriptions. They were average males, tall with a bit of muscle. _That describes half the population of the rear Rukongai Districts_. Was there any research done? Were they really expecting him to capture them with just this?

The Stealth Force members kept themselves hidden from sight. It was bad enough that a lone shinigami wandering through the Rukongai will grab the attention of the residents. It wouldn't be positive attention either. If they were to show themselves it would surely create an unfavourable scene for them all, especially since they were trying to catch some men.

Once in Inuzuri, the standard of living compared to Kurokiba had significantly decreased. The market place was crowded as merchants tried to sell their wares and other residents tried to get bargains for the little Kan they had. A merchant started yelling obscenities as a blonde girl ran away from him, a parcel filled with food in her hands. Kisuke smirked at the scene, he held out a leg in hopes to trip her and give the owner back his food. He noticed how none of the other residents bothered to stop her.

"Gomen nasai!" The girl yelled back at him as she jumped over his leg, apparently seeing the move in advance. She held onto the dirty kimono she wore so that she wouldn't trip herself up.

Kisuke smiled, this was going to be much more interesting. "Carry on looking for the wanted men." He whispered to the Stealth Force, knowing they would be able to hear him. "I'm going to see where this leads."

He followed the girl, shunpo'ing forward to get right behind her and then slowing down so she would gain some space. He carried on doing this until she ran into a dead end. Kisuke's smile grew larger, she was trapped. He made his way to her grabbing the food from her hands. She tried to reach for it but he held it up so that even if she jumped the parcel would still be safe in his hand.

"Kuso." She murmured under her breath.

"Foul words shouldn't be coming from a pretty girl's mouth." Kisuke waggled a finger in her face as she rolled her eyes at him. "Naze? Why steal from that merchant?"

She started laughing and he thought that maybe she was insane. "Ojii-san will be happy to hear that he fooled you." She was laughing even harder at the shinigami's confused expression. "It was all a façade. Ojii-san doesn't want the others to think he is going soft for letting me have food once a week."

Kisuke didn't know whether to believe her or not, so he still kept the food out of her reach. "I am Kisuke, what is your name?"

"Mikazuki."

The Stealth Force members appeared behind him carrying one man between them. "The other three got away Urahara-san. They used Kidou to create a cover and also hide their spiritual energy. We tried to follow them but it was no use."

Mikazuki used Kisuke's lapse in attention to leap up and grab the food parcel from him. "Hajimemashite Kisuke-san."

He stood there staring after her dumbfounded, he then remembered the man behind him. "Was there anything on him?"

"Hai! It's a vial filled with some pink liquid. We haven't opened it yet."

"Good, I'll examine it tonight." He took the vial from one of the members and turned around to leave. "Take him to the Nest of Maggots. I'll interrogate him as soon as I deal with this."

Kisuke shunpo'd all the way back to his living quarters in the Second Division barracks. He was lucky enough to have a close relationship with the Captain, because he was allowed two rooms instead of one. Renovations inside had been done, there was now no way to enter the second room from the outside anymore, he had turned it into a private laboratory. He stared at the pink vial for a few minutes, wondering what the liquid was, before placing it onto a holder. Tonight couldn't come soon enough, he wanted to test it. What was so important about it that wanted criminals that Central 46 sent out an arrest for, were in possession of it?

Getting to the Maggot's Nest took little time and Kisuke was glad for being able to shunpo. If anyone were to not obtain it, then he would feel sorry for them. The guards quickly let him inside and he went to a special cell used for interrogating new prisoners. The captive man was sitting on the floor waiting for Kisuke's arrival. As soon as the shinigami reached the cell, the captive's gaze steeled and he refused to look at the interrogator.

"What is your name?" Kisuke asked kindly, he knew he had to tread lightly.

"Fujihara Noboru."

"How come only you were able to get caught?"

Noboru glared at the man in front of him, behind the bars. "They sacrificed me so that they could escape. I swear as soon as I get out of here, I will kill them all!"

"Gomen, demo you won't be leaving here." Kisuke took out a key he had inside his shihakushou and unlocked the cell to enter. "We found that pink liquid-filled vial on you… what is it?"

Noboru laughed humourlessly to himself. "I'm a dead man in here, so why not? It's an ointment, as soon as it enters the blood stream, it will slowly kill you."

"Has it been used yet? Are there anymore vials out there?" He was worried now.

This could turn out to be a catastrophic epidemic. No wonder Central 46 wanted these men caught. Kisuke was sure only a small amount of the substance would need to be used in order for the disastrous effects on a being. As soon as he was finished here, he couldn't wait to test it. He now knew he had to be extra cautious, but the idea of discovering what it was capable of and a possible cure just in case it did get out of hand, was too good to miss.

"There are a few. Our boss, a shinigami, has already succeeded in killing a human girl with it." Noboru smiled at Kisuke's darkened look. "She lasted pretty long. I heard it was almost a month."

"A girl died? Why would he want to kill a human? What was her name?"

"Hai, beats me why he did it. I can't seem to remember her name…" The last bit was a lie, Kisuke could tell. He grabbed Noboru by his white robes and shoved him against the wall. "I didn't think you were allowed to get physical with the prisoners."

"Don't make me repeat myself…" He pushed the prisoner against the wall again.

"The girl's name was…"

* * *

><p>"… actually I can't seem to remember her name now. It was so long ago." Kisuke gave Mikazuki and Byakuya a crooked grin. "I guess I should've realised how important it would be. If you were to find that girl, she could've helped you out <em>a lot<em>."

Byakuya clenched his fist, annoyed that the former shinigami was just wasting their time. "Do you have anything _useful_ you could add?"

"Well after I interrogated Fujihara-san, I quickly made my way back to my sleeping quarters in the barracks." Kisuke sighed and frowned a little. "The whole place was a mess, my futon was upturned, clothes were strewn everywhere and my lab… years and years of research rui-"

"Kisuke-kun, get back to the point." She was surprised at hearing her own voice. Her mind was elsewhere and she was barely listening to begin with.

"The vial with the pink liquid had been stolen."

Byakuya had to stop himself from snorting. This shopkeeper couldn't be trusted with anything. "That's your own fault. If you hadn't have left it out in the open, then maybe it would've been there when you got back."

"That may be so, demo it is what happened next which was really strange." Kisuke stayed silent for a bit, staring into his teacup. "With the help of Yoruichi-chan, I was able to get an audience with Central 46 to discuss with them Fujihara-san and the vial. It was like they had suddenly become uninterested with the whole ordeal, as long as Fujihara-san was kept in the Nest of Maggots that was all that mattered."

"Demo what about the other three men?" Mikazuki's eyes stayed on the cat as she was still petting it. She already knew the answer to this but thought that maybe Byakuya would want to find out.

"I was told to leave them alone."

"That is strange behaviour from Central 46." Byakuya mused aloud. "Are you sure it was them you talked too?"

"Hai." Kisuke placed all the teacups back on the tray. "If you are able to find that ointment, then I reckon that you will find your answers."

"It would've been more helpful if you were able to remember the name of that human." The noble muttered to himself, he turned to Mikazuki. "While you were living in Inuzuri, did you hear about any ointment?"

"Iie." She half-lied while keeping her eyes on the black cat. "I had never seen or heard of this ointment before now." Mikazuki internally scolded herself, with that last statement she had just made her reply into a full blown lie. _Could it be the same, after all this time?_

"Souka." He looked at her for a moment and she thought that he may have suspected her of lying, an accusation that would've been true, but he looked away again waiting for their host to come back into the room.

"It's late so I got Tessai-san to get the spare room ready for you. We only have one spare futon. You won't mind sharing will you?" Kisuke smiled at them impishly from behind the fan that magically reappeared.

Mikazuki glared at him, knowing what he was trying to do.

"We don't mind." Byakuya answered and stood, holding out a hand to her. "Would you mind showing us the room?"

She petted the cat one last time before getting it off her lap, mumbling a 'sayounara kitty', and was pulled up by Byakuya. Kisuke lead them to the back of the building, to a room where a large single futon lay on the floor. The room itself was bland, there were more shoji screens at the back wall which probably led to outside. The setting sun lit the room up through the window and Mikazuki thanked Kisuke for his hospitality before seating herself on the futon.

As soon as Kisuke left them alone, Byakuya took off hit suit jacket and started loosening his tie. "Nani?" He asked when he saw the look Mikazuki was giving him.

"Onegai tell me you don't plan on continuing." She had a blush on her cheeks that was only just noticeable in the fading light.

Byakuya gave her a slight smirk before sitting beside her. He raised a hand to her cheek, stroking it as she leaned her head into it. "Would you not enjoy it, if I were to continue?"

"Iie, that's not what I meant." Mikazuki's blush deepened in colour. "I would enjoy it, it is just…" She tried to turn away from him, not wanting to look him in the eyes, but he held her chin between his thumb and forefinger, keeping her face in place. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Iie, I am amused by your reaction."

She playfully glared at him while putting on the gokon tekkou that Akon had given her. Without any notice, she pressed her glove covered palm on Byakuya's forehead and pushed his soul out of the gigai. Mikazuki landed on top of him beside the futon and started to laugh at the confused expression on his face.

"Here." She handed him the glove. "You can do the same to me. I want to show you something."

He stared at the gokon tekkou, taking off his own fingerless gloves first, he placed it on and pushed Mikazuki through her gigai in the same fashion she did to him. Both gigais ended up lying lifeless on the floor.

"What are you going to show me?" Byakuya asked and she only smiled at him, pulling him towards the shoji and out into the night.

"It's a surprise."

Few people were still walking the streets of Karakura Town, but it didn't matter since they were invisible to any ordinary humans. Mikazuki tried to remember the way to the place she wanted to show Byakuya. It took her a while to find it but she didn't mind, she was enjoying the quiet time they were spending together. He didn't mind either, or so she thought because he had made no complaints the whole time.

"Here it is." They were standing outside a manor, looking much different to the houses that were built around it. The building was a similar style to the Kuchiki manor, only this one had a sign outside of it. Now it was a museum. "This used to be my house."

"Were you are noble?" Byakuya asked, staring at the manor in front of him.

"Iie, my father was a very wealthy businessman when I was alive." There were bars in front of the shoji screen that she couldn't open. "I suppose we were as good as any noble family in that time. Kuso, this won't open."

"Good thing we are shinigami." He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the wall of the building.

Mikazuki gasped once they were inside, everything looked exactly how she remembered it to be. There were some added features like surveillance cameras and glass cases around certain objects. There were photographs of her family on the walls everywhere she looked. Each one had a tiny explanation below. There was no picture of her real mother or even a mention.

Byakuya inspected every one of the photos which had all three of them in it. "This lady, it says she is your mother."

"That is what everyone had convinced me until I found out the truth." She held onto his hand and pulled him down a hallway. "There are two rooms I want to show you."

As soon as they entered the first room, he knew it was her bedroom. The main clue was because it was filled with photos of the various stages of Mikazuki's life. From when she was a baby with short curls until one of her last birthdays. Mikazuki walked over to a trunk that held everything that was dear to her in it when she was alive. It was placed on a stand and had a glass case around it. He saw her give a faint smile as she pressed a hand against the glass.

"You must've lived a wonderful childhood but you died so young."

Mikazuki looked over at Byakuya and gave him a saddened smile. "Iie, my childhood was nothing special. I had a father who was too busy to look after me and a step-mother who was too busy not caring. As for my death, that happened so long ago it doesn't matter now." _Why can't I tell him?_

"Absent parents… that sounds too familiar." He left her to carry on looking forlornly at her possessions before breaking the silence with a question. "What was the second room you wanted to show me?"

"My father's study." This time her smile changed to show pride. "I think you will like this room."

Mikazuki hurried down another hallway and this time she waited for Byakuya to catch up so that he could enter the room first. Her smile grew with his reaction when he saw the ceiling to floor bookcases in the room. They were all behind glass cases but this didn't stop him from going up to each one and reading all the titles.

"Your father had good taste in literature." A lot of these books were in his office and a few were in the Kuchiki library.

Her attention turned away from Byakuya and to the desk in the middle on the room. It looked much more polished than she had ever seen it be and as she walked around it, Mikazuki was pleased to see that the drawers were still intact. Closing her eyes and holding her breath she opened the top drawer. Inside, just as she remembered over a century ago, was her doll Yūjō but the photograph of her real mother was missing and this brought a frown to her face.

"What is wrong?"

It took Mikazuki a while to realise he had spoken to her but she continued staring at her doll as she replied. "I thought that maybe I could've shown you a picture of my mother, but it isn't here anymore." She was about to place Yūjō back in the drawer when Byakuya took it from her and put it inside his shihakushou. "What are you doing?"

"This doll means a lot to you, I can tell." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I am taking it with us."

"Demo Byakuya-sama, that's _stealing_."

"We are only taking back what was originally yours." Byakuya took the doll back out and looked at it. "I would buy it for you if Kan wasn't so useless in this world."

There was no way they could've left her manor through the front shoji anymore because Mikazuki was sure Yūjō wouldn't be able to go through the solid material. They exited the building through a shoji screen that faced the gardens and together they jumped over the high walls surrounding it. Byakuya walked beside her with a smug smirk on his face as she held onto Yūjō. Back at Urahara's Shouten and because of their night walk, sleep came to them easily.

In the morning Mikazuki woke up to find both of her hands clutching the front of Byakuya's shihakushou. Her head was resting under his chin and she was sure that he would be able to feel the sudden heat from her cheeks as she began to blush a deep red. He had an arm around her waist which kept her close to him. As she tried to move away he grunted and pulled her closer, if that was even possible. The shoji to their room opened and Kisuke entered with a tray in his hands. The tray almost fell to the ground as he held a hand to his mouth to try and stop his laughter from being heard.

"Urusai, Kisuke." Mikazuki whispered. "One word from you is all it takes and I will be forced to damage a certain part of your anatomy."

After the threat was said, Kisuke made a hasty retreat, leaving the tray on the ground for them. The tray had two steaming bowls of ramen and she could feel her stomach grumbling, they hadn't eaten the night before so Mikazuki was quite hungry. Getting out of Byakuya's embrace proved a challenge and she had no choice but to wake him up. A light blush came across his cheeks as he registered to the situation but was thankful to a bowl being held under his nose as a distraction.

"We are leaving this morning aren't we?" Mikazuki asked between slurps of eating the noodles.

"Hai."

They stayed silent for the remainder of the stay and as they were about to walk back to the Senkaimon, Kisuke entrapped Mikazuki with a tight hug.

"You can't hide the truth from him forever Mikazuki-chan." He whispered into her ear. "You should go to the training grounds and get that scar on your cheek treated."

"I know and if that was possible I would've done it already." She bent down and petted the black cat one last time. "If you see Yoruichi-chan, say 'konnichiwa' to her for me."

"I will. Be sure to visit again soon!"

Mikazuki waved at Kisuke before following her jigokuchou through the Dangai with Byakuya.

* * *

><p>1897 (Twelfth Division – Seireitei)<p>

As soon as Mikazuki entered the Shinigami Research and Development Institute all she could hear was a loud argument between the Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki and a strange looking man she had never seen before. They continued with their disagreement appearing to never have heard her enter.

"Ano… sumimasen?" The words were drowned out by more shouting that ensued between both people.

"Nothing can get through to them when they are like this." She jumped and turned towards the child-like boy beside her. "I would shake your hand but they are occupied." He tried to gesture to the racks of test-tubes in his arms. "I am Akon."

"Hajimemashite, Akon-san. I am Mikazuki."

Hiyori exited the room huffing and the blue haired man gazed at Mikazuki before barking. "What are you doing in here? Can't you see that only scientists should be in this room?"

"Who are you?" She ignored his questions, curious because he just looked so weird.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Vice-President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute."

After hearing his name, she blocked out the rest of his words as she stepped backwards to get as far away from him as possible. Mikazuki had heard about him before, he had been one of the most dangerous men in the Nest of Maggots, the place _she_ now looked after. Mayuri had been so dangerous that he earned his own cell. Her movements were stopped as she bumped into someone behind her.

"Don't worry Mikazuki-chan. He isn't as bad as the stories that are told." Kisuke held onto her shoulders as she almost jumped out of her skin. Mikazuki had a feeling that she wasn't going to enjoy any more future visits to this place. "How about we have a chat over some peach tea?" He led her to another room which resembled an office. Two cups of tea were on a desk with papers scattered all over it. "Yoruichi-chan came here to warn me of your arrival."

"How did you do it?"

"Nani?"

"I know I have only been Head of the Detention Unit for less than a year, demo Kisuke-kun… how did you do it?" She asked while starting to relax as the hot liquid went down her throat.

"Shirimasen, I can say that it will get much better once you are given missions." He laughed at a distant memory he remembered. "Catching them is all part of the fun."

"Will I ever get one as dangerous as Kurotsuchi-san?"

"Iie. He was a very special case. I think the ones you get will just be stupid shinigami who have dreams that are too big for their waraji." Kisuke set his cup down and went over to her, lifting her chin to meet his gaze. "If Yoruichi-chan didn't think you deserved the position, she wouldn't have given it to you. Think about it, you can't even shunpo for Kami-sama's sake!"

Mikazuki left after leaving an imprint of her hand on the cheek of the Captain. "Baka! Watch your mouth!"

1900 (Sōkyoku Hill – Seireitei)

"Are you sure we are allowed here Yoruichi-chan?" She asked nervously, her fingers went to her nose and touched the wound Suì-Fēng caused which was still painfully fresh.

"Of course!"

Mikazuki, Yoruichi and Kisuke were standing on the Sōkyoku Hill, a place banned from any shinigami by the Captain Commander. She stood there looking around anxiously, expecting to be pounced on at any given time. The feeling didn't lessen even when Kisuke tried to give her a reassuring smile. The wind easily whipped her hair around from up here and it reminded her of her inner world.

"Have you eaten at all today?" She nodded at Kisuke's question. "I'll be sure to get the bucket ready then." He disappeared and Mikazuki just stood there confused.

"Bucket?"

"Never mind that, we only have a short while until we get caught." Yoruichi said, grabbing Mikazuki's arm and placing it around her neck.

"Caught?" She had no idea what was going on or how she had become involved in any of it.

"Hai." The Captain placed her own arm around the girl's waist. "I suggest you close your eyes."

That was all the warning Mikazuki was given before her stomach dropped. Yoruichi was shunpo'ing while holding onto her and she had forgotten all about closing her eyes. Everything moved passed her so fast that she could feel the sickness rising to her throat. If this is what it felt like to shunpo, she was glad that she wasn't able to learn it. When they landed on a rocky ledge, Kisuke stood there holding out a bucket towards her. She now understood what he had meant. Quickly she grabbed the object and heaved the contents of her stomach into it. After the sickly feeling settled and she calmed down, Mikazuki was looking up at two very serious expressions.

"I have to warn you Mikazuki-chan that what we are about to show you can't be told to _anyone_." Yoruichi said crossing her arms.

"If you do, we will be forced to kill you." Kisuke added, but he wasn't able to keep a straight face. "I'm just kidding Mikazuki-chan, don't look so scared, demo seriously, don't tell anyone."

Mikazuki shook her head and was led into the opening, it was an empty room with weapons lining the wall and she looked around confused until Yoruichi opened a trapdoor and told her to keep following. Going down the ladder she was amazed at the expansive place which seemed to have a fake sun build somewhere because it was so light even while being inside the hill.

"What is this place?" She asked in awe.

"This is our secret training grounds." Yoruichi explained.

Mikazuki frowned. "Onegai, I don't think I could handle any more Hohou training."

"Oh we aren't here for any training, Mikazuki-chan. This visit is purely recreational." Kisuke grinned as he led them to a hot spring. He placed an arm around each of their shoulders when they reached it. "I'm here with my two favourite ladies, what more could I ask for?"

"Stop being such a pervert Kisuke-kun." The older woman playfully scolded her friend. "This water has special healing properties, you've been moping around ever since Suì-Fēng-chan gave you that cut and I thought you might want to heal it." Yoruichi proceeded to strip out of her clothing in front of the both of them before getting into the hot spring.

"You're up next Mikazuki-chan." Kisuke suggestively moved his eyebrows.

"Baka! Turn around first."

As he did what she said, Mikazuki quickly did the same as her Captain getting into the hot water just as fast in case the man decided to take a peek. She ducked under the water and felt a strange burning sensation over her nose. It wasn't from the heat of the water and she was glad that the feeling wasn't unpleasant either. She looked over at Yoruichi expectantly when she rose to the surface.

"It's all gone now. Next time Suì-Fēng-chan wants to fight you, try not to get distracted."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Translations.

Kurokiba – a district I made up (First District, South Rukongai); "black tusk"

Kan – Soul Society currency

Gomen (nasai) – sorry - informal(formal)

Kuso – sh*t

Naze – why

Ojii-san – can be used as a name for an elderly man

Hajimemashite – Nice to meet you

Hai – yes

Demo – but

Shihakushou – shinigami uniform

Iie – no

Souka – I see

Sayounara – good bye

Nani – what

Onegai – please

Gokon tekkou – the glove that gets souls out of gigais

Urusai – shut up

Senkaimon – gateway used to enter or leave the Soul Society

Jigokuchou – hell butterfly

Dangai – dimension between the World of the Living and the Soul Society

Ano – um/uh

Sumimasen – excuse me

Shirimasen – I don't know

Waraji – sandals that the shinigami wear

Kami-sama – god

Baka – idiot/stupid


	13. Desire

**A/N: **This would have to be one of my longest chapters in a long time. Translations are at the bottom as always. Enjoy! x

* * *

><p><span>Amazake-babaa's Anguish - 13<span>

"I just don't know what to do anymore!" Isane lowered her head in frustration, she twirled the beaded strand of her hair in-between her thumb and forefinger. "I feel like if I don't try and be a better older sister, she will just… _give in to her desires_." The last bit was said in a whisper and a blush covered her cheeks.

They were walking through the halls of the Fourth Division. Mikazuki was trying to get on her Captain's good side, if it was possible, so that she could then ask for a favour. She had specifically gone to Suì-Fēng and asked if there had been any work, non-paper related, that needed to be done. Her Captain wanted her to check on some of the division's members who were stuck in the Relief Station. That was how she got into a conversation with the Lieutenant, a friend who she had first met in their first year Kidou class, back in the Academy.

"You have a good relationship with Kotetsu-san, she can't be _that_ bad." Mikazuki thought back to her own family. "Sayuri-chan has a crush on Madarame-san."

"Kiyone-chan has a crush on _Ukitake-taichou_." The taller woman leant against the wall closing her eyes. "He is like five times her age, maybe even more!"

All Mikazuki could do was laugh at how worked up Isane was getting over the situation. Neither of them noticed the guy who was walking towards them until he started speaking.

"Who are you two talking about?"

"No one, it is betsuni!" Isane shouted at her fellow Lieutenant Kaien. He stared at her with disbelief in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up Ukitake-taichou's medicine." Kaien answered, smiling at them both.

Isane rushed off to get it. There was a light blush covering her cheeks at the thought of someone finding out what they were talking about.

"So tell me, _who_ were you talking about Mikazuki-san?" He narrowed his eyes mischievously, hoping to be able to get the answer out of her before the Lieutenant came back.

She laughed and shook her head at him. "How old is Ukitake-taichou?"

"Shirimasen." Kaien scratched the back of his head. "I think he is pretty old though. He has white hair, plus he is friends with Kyōraku-taichou and the Captain Commander was their sensei. Naze?"

"I am just curious." Mikazuki grinned when Isane arrived with the medicine. It meant that Kaien couldn't question her any further. They said their farewells and she waved at him as he left. She turned the Lieutenant who was still blushing. "Would you rather Kotetsu-san like an old man or a married man?" She carried on staring at Kaien's retreating form and noticed him raise a hand to scratch his ear.

"I suppose Ukitake-taichou isn't _that_ bad when you think about it." Isane surmised as they laughed together and then Mikazuki went about what she was originally at the Fourth Division to do.

* * *

><p>Inuzuri didn't change at all. It had only been a few weeks since they last visited the district but this time they had a mission to do. Mikazuki and Byakuya were walking around trying to find any man who looked suspicious and would stare at any group of three that would walk pass. They decided to change into regular kimonos to avoid drawing attention to themselves. He had asked her why she hadn't worn the kimono he had given her, which she lied and said it needed to be washed. It was partly true because it still had Ikkaku's blood on it, but no matter how hard she tried to get it out, the stain stayed.<p>

Byakuya didn't know about their added advantage of Mikazuki knowing exactly what the three men looked like. The more she thought about it the more she was certain that they had been the ones who had ambushed her all those years ago, right before she met Takeo. She hoped that if the men were to be found, they wouldn't be able to recognise her. She was sure that Byakuya wouldn't take too kindly to finding out she had lied to him about something as important as this was to him.

There had been many times during their journey to Inuzuri that she had stopped him with the intention of telling him the truth, but the words never came out. After having her mouth open for a long period, Mikazuki would just smile and gently kiss him. Byakuya was confused each time, especially since it happened on several occasions on their walk. Even though he had a feeling something wasn't right, he didn't say anything about her strange actions. Together they had been walking around district for over an hour, not to mention the time it took to get to Inuzuri, and the heat was becoming overwhelming.

"Byakuya-sama, how about we grab something to eat?" Mikazuki asked, seeing Byakuya wipe the sweat that was forming on his brow.

He only nodded and led them over to a little food stand from one of the various marketplaces there were in the district. A rowdy, heated conversation started between the stall owner and three men that were in front of them. This grabbed Byakuya's attention and he listened closely to them. Mikazuki suddenly felt very faint and it wasn't because the three men in front of them were topless but because she saw a deep slashed scar on the back of the middle one. She prayed to Kami that they didn't recognise her.

As if feeling eyes looking at him from behind, the middle man turned around and looked straight at Mikazuki. His scowl turned into a lecherous smile and he nudged the two men beside him, pointing towards her. She knew that she was stronger than all of them combined, but that didn't stop the way her heart started to beat faster. The memory of that one morning came rushing to her and the feelings she felt at that time, came along with it.

"Long time no see." His grin grew larger, showing how he had a few teeth missing. "Not such a little blonde thing anymore, are you now? You also got an ugly cut on that pretty face of yours too." His eyes focused on Byakuya for a second before returning to her. "Souka you got another man looking after you now. Was the other one not enough for you?"

Mikazuki felt Byakuya stiffen beside her at whom and what the man was implying. She stayed silent, hoping that was all he would say.

The man noticed both of their actions and just smirked. His eyes stayed on Byakuya while he continued to talk. "I bet you know nothing about this onna."

She felt Byakuya's gaze on her, but her eyes were closed so she didn't see anything. Somehow he knew that everything this stranger was about to say would be true. It also gave him a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that the woman next to him, not matter how troublesome she could be, had lied to him because he was sure that these three men were the ones they were looking for.

"I'm listening." He spoke clearly and saw Mikazuki's shoulders sag forward.

"Almost a century ago, this blonde thing…" The way his eyes lingered on her, made Byakuya furious. "She was a little lady when I met her, but before that, our boss who was a shinigami needed to test this ointment." In his hand, the man held a pink liquid-filled vial. It looked exactly how Kisuke described it and to Mikazuki it looked exactly like the one she had used when alive.

"You're going to have to give that to us." Mikazuki was surprised with her own words, but not of the glares sent her way, by _all _the men around her.

"I don't think you were asked to speak." The man placed the vial in a pocket that they could not see. "All we know was that she died and we were given a picture of her to try and find her in the Rukongai." He took out a picture from somewhere else and flicked it over to Byakuya who caught it. "He wanted us to take her to him and we would've succeeded if it hadn't been for that other man."

Byakuya found himself staring at the picture for a long time. Mikazuki looked younger, care-free and _innocent_. Living in the Rukongai and also becoming a shinigami, had removed anything pure about her. He kept the picture, placing it inside his kimono. As much as he was mad at her for lying to him, he was much more infuriated with the shinigami-turned-shopkeeper. Kisuke hadn't forgotten the name, like he claimed to have. He knew, just like she knew. The three men laughed and turned to walk away. Mikazuki was about to follow them when Byakuya held onto her wrist, keeping her in place.

"What are you doing? We have to get the ointment!" She looked up at him and saw his glare and her eyes turned sad, knowing what he had figured out.

"You lied to me." It was said in a monotone and devoid of any emotion.

"I…I didn't…" Byakuya continued to glare at her as if tempting her to lie to him again. "I didn't mean too."

"After everything I told you about Hisana-chan and you couldn't tell me this?" He was angry with her and was letting it show, his grip on her wrist tightened and she winced at the pressure he used.

"The ointment didn't kill me." Mikazuki struggled against his gripped, but he refused to let go. "I'm sure if I had been left alone it would've, demo I was murdered, someone held me under the river and I drowned."

"Souka. You didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"Iie! It wasn't like that." Mikazuki was also starting to get angry and the residents stayed away from them because of the spiritual pressure they were releasing. "I told you about my suspicion of Aizen-taichou and you dismissed it!"

"I told you _everything_!" Byakuya's voice was deathly low that she had to concentrate hard to hear it. "Do you realise how big of an offense it is to falsely accuse a Captain?"

"You only told me _everything_ because you wanted to get into the Nest of Maggots!" She laughed humourlessly. "I told you because I _trusted_ you."

He gave an unceremonious snort. "I should've never allowed myself to get close to you. Hai, you are only Rukongai filth." Byakuya wanted to be able to regret his words as he saw hurt flicker across her expression, but he couldn't.

Mikazuki smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "I guess Hisana-sama and I have more in common."

"Don't you dare speak of her like that!" Byakuya didn't like the way she was smiling at him, it became very off-putting.

He was still holding onto her wrist, they both forgot about it until her gaze wandered down to his hand. Mikazuki twisted her arm so that Byakuya ended up facing away from her. His arm locked behind his back. She swung her foot under him so that he lost his balance and fell forward, face hitting the dirt. She was straddling his back and knew they must've looked the sight. She didn't have time to laugh, as he started struggling under her.

"Get off of me Ishikawa-san!" Byakuya didn't like being face-down on the ground, but he couldn't get an advantage.

"Nani? No more familiarity?" Mikazuki wasn't given any time to muse over this as he increased his pressure a lot and it dazed her for a few seconds.

This was all he needed to switch the position around. Byakuya was on top of Mikazuki and he had her arms pinned above her. They stayed still for a long time, just staring into each other's eyes. It was uncertain how much time actually went past. It could've been a few seconds or a few minutes. She didn't try to get released, but started blushing when she noticed how close their bodies were. This seemed to get him out of his reverie because he started blinking before closing his eyes and resting his forehead on hers.

"I can't do this." His whisper was barely audible.

"Nani? What can't you do?"

"I can't be with you… gomen nasai Mikazuki-chan." Byakuya shunpo'd off and away from her before anything registered in her mind.

Getting up she still found herself alone and started shouting in the direction of the Seireitei. "Baka! You can't just leave me here alone again!"

"I think he just did." A voice said from her left, followed by laughter.

Mikazuki looked over and saw the three men from earlier. Now that she allowed herself to get a proper look at them, she noticed they hadn't changed much at all. They closed in around her and this time she wasn't scared. She may have left her zanpakutou at home but she knew, even without it, she was stronger than all three of them put together. She thought about Byakuya and wondered whether he would come back and save her if she increased her pressure. _Most likely not_. Maybe she should just let herself get beaten to a pulp, would it make him feel guilty for leaving her?

She shook her head, trying to remove the thoughts. These men wouldn't just stop at a beating if she let them take advantage of her. They would do much worse than that. Mikazuki doubted that Byakuya would even feel guilty if it did happen. _Pompous ass_. She smiled at the words she called him so long ago at the pub. _I should've never let myself get close to him_. Having no idea how long she had been thinking to herself, she was surprised the men were still in the same places around her.

"I want that ointment you have." Mikazuki focused on the man who was the most talkative but tried to still be aware of the other two.

"Open up that cut and I'm sure we can come to an arrangement."

"Who's your boss?" She tried a different tactic.

The man stayed silent for a moment contemplating whether to tell her or not. "He's a shinigami."

_I don't have time for this_. "So am I."

Mikazuki turned towards the weakest one of them all. He looked surprised when she started walking up to him. She kicked him in the gut, which sent him flying into the shack behind him. The man didn't look like he was getting up any time soon so she was able to face the other two.

"Do you not have those fancy tricks you used when sacrificing Fujihara Noboru?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Iie, we don't have the help of the shinigami anymore." It was the first time someone other than the _leader_ spoke. He seemed to be shaking after seeing how easily she hit his companion. He pointed to the other man. "He will give the ointment to you, just don't hurt us."

Mikazuki didn't know whether to trust him or not, her first impression of him all those years ago was much different to the man in front of her now.

"Urusai! Speak for yourself." He took out the vial and held it up so that the sun reflected off of it, blinding her momentarily. "How fast are you? Would you be able to catch it before it falls to the ground?"

It was as if everything changed to slow motion as he released the vial. The small object slowly made its way to the ground and even though she tried to run towards it to catch it, Mikazuki knew it was useless. Suddenly remembering the effects of the pink liquid inside, she jumped away as it smashed on the ground. Nothing splashed onto her, but the man who had been holding it was not so lucky. She could see that some of the liquid splattered onto his bare feet which were bound to have open cuts. He was now infected.

"Baka, you got it on me as well!" They were both infected.

"Let's just get out of here." Both men started running away from her and Mikazuki didn't feel like giving chase.

She looked at the wet ground that was slowly drying up because of the heat, hoping that the vapours of the substance weren't as deadly as the liquid. The residents who saw everything take place started getting closer, to see what all the fuss was about but Mikazuki insistently tried to get everyone to stay away. There didn't need to be any more casualties to this possible epidemic. A groaning came from behind her and she was reminded of the man she had kicked. Going over to him, she hit him over the head to get the man to stay unconscious.

"Onegai have something on you." Mikazuki whispered as she searched his hakama for hidden pockets.

She stopped when feeling something small and hard. Moving her hands accordingly, she found another small vial of pink liquid similar to all the rest. Mikazuki was thankful that it wasn't smashed and placed it inside her kimono, not before checking that the cork was firmly in place. Seeing that all the liquid on the ground had evaporated, she made her way back to the Seireitei.

* * *

><p>Books surrounded them in the Shinigami Academy's library. Mikazuki was here along with Nanao Ise and Rangiku. The lady with oval-shaped glasses was searching up a book for her article, <em>Please Don't Get Carried Away<em>. One of the readers had written in about having some problems communicating with their zanpakutou, so she wanted proper information before replying. The curvaceous blonde was only with them because Mikazuki had mentioned shopping. When she figured out the lie, both other woman grabbed onto her, preventing her from running away and now she was sitting on a bench bored and depressed.

"Suki-chan," Rangiku whined. "Why are you here?"

"I said I would help out Nanao-san." Mikazuki said while her head was stuck inside a book, one that was specific to Hohou.

Nanao noticed this and grabbed the book from her. "You aren't being very helpful and you're not going to figure out how to shunpo by reading about it."

"Well I can't learn it by practicing either, apparently." She frowned and sat down next to Rangiku.

"It would be faster if I just searched for it myself." The serious Lieutenant shook her head at her friends, who were supposed to be helping.

"You are." Rangiku pointed out, ducking when Nanao swung a book her way.

"Just as useless as Iba-fukutaichou…" Nanao mused to herself. "Did you hear about what he changed the Shinigami Men's Association uniform too? Do they think they look cool in those glasses or something?"

Both Mikazuki and Rangiku tuned out the rant as the other woman continued to let her frustrations become known. They winced a few times at the names she would call the President of the Association. Mikazuki gave an awkward laugh at one time, feeling sorry for the men. While Rangiku complimented them on their style, gaining a murderous stare from Nanao.

"Mikazuki-san, I am planning on cutting their budget to 90,000 Kan, I think you should be the one to tell them." Nanao said, placing another book back on the shelf.

"Naze?"

"She's right Suki-chan. You already know four of the members _and_ I heard about your spar with Kira-fukutaichou." Rangiku nudged her friend suggestively and Mikazuki was shaking her head trying to get those thoughts out of the woman's mind. "That makes five!"

"One of those members happen to be your brother as well. You are the best person to tell them." Nanao inputted.

"Demo… they might kill the messenger…"

"I'm sure Kuchiki-taichou will look after you." Rangiku said, not noticing the way Mikazuki rolled her eyes at the comment.

"So the rumours are true?" Nanao asked.

"Iie!"

"Hai!"

Mikazuki and Rangiku shouted out their replies at the same time. One said it as a whiny cry and the other was chimed excitedly. Nanao looked at the third seat expectantly, wanting an explanation.

"Betsuni is happening." Both women looked at her in disbelief. "Even if something _had_ been happening, we had a fight last week and it is over." She felt for the vial that she carried around with her everywhere. She wanted to take it to Mayuri so it could be tested but wanted to tell Byakuya about finding it first. "It doesn't matter anyway, I am moving on."

"Well since you are moving on, I guess you don't want to know what Kyōraku-taichou told me about Kuchiki-taichou." Nanao smirked at her, knowing she won as soon as Mikazuki's head suddenly jerked her way.

"Nani? What did he tell you?"

"Oh, just how Kuchiki-taichou actually entered that new pub, I can't remember its name-"

"_The Tamed Strelitzia_." Mikazuki and Rangiku said the name at the same time.

"Hai, that's it. What was the owner thinking? I mean sure they used the insignia of-"

"You were talking about Kuchiki-taichou entering the pub." Nanao was interrupted by Mikazuki's impatience.

"Kyōraku-taichou told me that he entered the pub, looked around for a bit and just left." Nanao smiled at Mikazuki's disappointed look. "He did that _four times_ in the last week."

"See Suki-chan? I bet he was looking for you." Rangiku looked at her friend proudly. "You should be thanking me, Kuchiki-taichou wouldn't have known of our drinking place if it wasn't for me."

Mikazuki shook her head at them and headed over to the bookshelf picking up a book and reading over the title. "I'm surprised with you Nanao-san…" She gave the confused woman the book. It had been the one that she was looking for. "Kyōraku-taichou must've been at the pub for the whole week in order to have seen how many times Kuchiki-taichou visited and you didn't even tell him off for it."

Nanao dropped the book she had been given and left the library, a look of anger on her features. Mikazuki and Rangiku started laughing. It made her happy knowing that Kuchiki-taichou was possibly looking for her, but he knew where her office was. She had been working the whole time and he hadn't visited her once. She figured that instead of looking for her, he was just making sure she wasn't causing trouble. It made her angry. She did what she wanted before he became a big part of her life and she was sure to do the same now that he wasn't.

* * *

><p>"Oh no! No way! I don't want to be here!" Mikazuki pulled back, but the kidnapper's firm grip on her stopped any escape.<p>

She had been 'kidnapped' by Rangiku while she was still working on some paperwork. Another week had passed and any of the extra work issued, Mikazuki had taken with open arms, literally. She stopped going to places she would normally frequent, stopped hanging out with her friends and started sleeping at the Second Division barracks. The last one didn't sit well with Takeo and they ended up having another argument over it. He was so positive that she was using it as an excuse to stay with the Sixth Division Captain, but she assured him that it wasn't the case.

All these things Mikazuki did were to stay away from Byakuya. After finding out about his visits to the pub, she knew anywhere else she went was not safe. Especially since Rangiku would be telling him every detail, if he desired it. Right now, they were outside the Kuchiki manor and this was the last place she wanted to be. Apparently her friends had enough of her hiding and planned to do something about it.

"Don't worry, you won't be seeing Kuchiki-taichou. This is a Shinigami Woman's Association party!" Rangiku pressed an invisible panel on the side of the manor and a part of the wall moved to reveal a passageway.

At least her _female_ friends had enough of her hiding. Her male friends probably didn't even notice. "Are we even allowed to be here?" Mikazuki whispered, she couldn't see a thing and was only following the passageway with her hand trailing the wall.

"Iie, demo that is why this is so much fun!" It seemed as if her friend lived off of fear, because she could not see how sneaking into a noble's home was any sort of fun. "Kusajishi-fukutaichou came up with the idea of having the meetings here, demo this first one is just a party."

Mikazuki was finally able to see, when they arrived in a well-lit room. She noted that all the members were here apart from Retsu and Rukia, who she assumed, was too scared of getting caught by her older brother to participate. She was surprised to see her Captain and Momo there, and they didn't end up glaring at her when she arrived.

"Kiki-chan is here!" Yachiru started jumping around and after seeing a plate of sweets and desserts in front of the girl, Mikazuki felt sorry for whoever was in charge of taking her back to the Eleventh Division Barracks, when bedtime came around.

Everything was short-lived when another door to the room opened, Byakuya stood behind it. He glared at everyone in the room, his eyes resting on Mikazuki last. "What is this?"

"Bya-kun, have you come to join the party?" Yachiru stopped her jumping around to stare at the noble.

"Iie." His eyes never left hers. "What is this?"

"It was Ishikawa-san's idea." Her Captain gladly put the blame on her subordinate.

"Is this true?"

Mikazuki turned to Suì-Fēng and glared at the woman before returning to gaze at the noble. "Hai, the room we usually have our meetings in, is currently occupied…"

She could see expertly hidden amusement in his eyes, but she knew the rest wouldn't be able to see past his apathetic expression. "Occupied with?"

"Ano… an abundance of chairs and tables, there was no room for any of us. It was…" Another glare was sent to Suì-Fēng, "my idea to hold the meeting here."

"I will give everyone a few minutes to leave before I send my guards for you."

It was all that was needed to be said for the members of the Shinigami Woman's Association who were present to leave through the passageway they entered. Mikazuki was the last one left inside the room and she too also went to leave.

"Matte kudasai Mikazuki-chan." Byakuya's voice pierced the silence and she felt herself jolt at the unexpected noise. "I know this wasn't your idea."

"Does it matter? The outcome would've been the same." She kept her back to him, not trusting what she would see if she were to look at him.

"Iie, I was more lenient because you took the blame."

"I can't see why you cannot spare a room. The whole manor is full of them." She spoke from experience, having explored the insides as much as she could when she stayed.

"It is my manor. It is my choice." He spat out the words bitterly and even though he was seen as a cold man, Mikazuki found it didn't suit him.

She laughed humourlessly. "Gomen nasai, since I am Rukongai filth, I wouldn't understand living with such luxuries."

"I didn't mean it when I called you that. You maddened me and it just came out." She finally decided to look at him and saw that he was being sincere even though it wasn't a proper apology. "I went to your house this evening demo your brother said you were staying _elsewhere_."

"Hai." There was a lengthy silence between them and she was tempted to vocalise the jealousy she heard in his last statement but decided to just keep the peace. "I found the ointment."

"Do you know the results?"

"Iie, I haven't given it to Kurotsuchi-taichou yet. I wanted to let you know first demo…" What was she supposed to add? That she spent the last couple of weeks avoiding him? She turned around again making an attempt to leave.

Mikazuki felt the air behind her move and she figured he must've shunpo'd when she also felt him grab her hand. "You should take it to the Twelfth Division as soon as you get the chance."

"Hai."

She looked up at him and saw him staring down at her. Once again they were silent. Not with lack of words to say but knowing that what they wanted to say wouldn't amount to the meaning behind them. He bent towards her slowly as if unsure of his actions and whether she would reciprocate to them. Her eyes were on his lips, the temptation to give in to her desires was great and she almost did. _Almost_. At the last minute when Byakuya decided waiting for her to respond wasn't enough, he closed the gap. Instead of kissing her lips, he kissed her hair as she turned away from him.

"I really shouldn't stay… gomen nasai Byakuya-sama."

Mikazuki left via the passageway and Byakuya stood there staring at her leave, until the darkness consumed her.

* * *

><p>"Takeo-kun..?" Silence was the only reply she got.<p>

Sneaking into his room quietly, she could see him sleeping under the covers on his futon. His chest was rising and lowering whenever he inhaled and exhaled. When she got close enough, Mikazuki tried not to disturb him as she also got under the covers to be next to him. She didn't feel like being alone tonight at the barracks, so made her way home after leaving the Kuchiki manor.

"Suki-chan, is that you?" Takeo mumbled turning over and placing a protective arm around her. His breathing was still shallow, so she thought he must've still been sleeping.

"Do you ever wish that things were back to the way they were at the beginning, with just the two of us living in the Rukongai?" She said it all in a whisper, mainly just expressing her thoughts and not expecting a response.

"If that were to happen, we would've never met Sayuri-chan and Ryo-kun." His eyes suddenly opened causing her to give a small squeal. "You would've never met Kuchiki-taichou."

Mikazuki made a face at the name. "I wish I never met him."

"He came over tonight, he was worried." Takeo took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. "I'm not saying I like him, I still hate him, demo he does care about you in_some_ way and I can see that."

"What about _Mihane-san_? Do you care about her in _some_ way?"

"Oyasumi Suki-chan."

She smiled at his way of telling her to leave the subject alone. Getting herself into a comfortable position, Mikazuki also closed her eyes. "Oyasumi Takeo-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Translations.

Betsuni – nothing

Shirimasen – I don't know

Naze – why

Kami – god

Souka – I see

Onna – woman

Demo – but

Hai – yes

Nani – what

Gomen nasai – sorry (formal)

Baka – idiot/stupid

Iie – no

Urusai – shut up

Onegai – please

Ano – um/uh

Matte kudasai – please wait

Oyasumi – good night (informal)


	14. One Too Many Visits

**A/N: **It's here! Translations are down the bottom, enjoy! x

* * *

><p><span>Amazake-babaa's Anguish - 14<span>

She hated this place. Mikazuki _really _hated this place. The lights were still flickering as she walked down the corridors. For a division that specialises in technology, they weren't good at up-keeping their own. She was holding the pink liquid-filled vial tightly in her hand, as if letting go would make it disappear or get stolen. For the last couple of weeks she had it in her possession, Mikazuki never let it out of her sight. It amazed her that something so tiny could cause so much devastation.

Last night was when she had her _conversation_ with Byakuya. Now was as good as any time to find out what the pink liquid of destruction really was. This is why Mikazuki is walking through the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, looking for the Captain. She was on better terms with her own Captain and had been allowed the afternoon off to sort out some _personal_ problems. Apparently word had gotten around, rumours that were actual facts, that her and Byakuya weren't exactly talking. It was probably assumed that was what her personal business was going to be.

Mikazuki could still feel his lips in her hair. Without thinking, her free hand went to the back of her head, running her fingers through the messy blonde strands. She needed to start wearing the hair ornament again, if not to preserve his memory then to stop her hair from getting all frizzy from the heat. It hurt her to walk away from him like that, she had wanted to run back into his arms and give him a proper kiss. She wouldn't allow it. Yes she had lied to him, but he had overreacted. At least he did in her opinion.

Finding her way in the maze of hallways was becoming a bother and as soon as Mikazuki started to hear screaming, she followed the noise. Hoping that at the end of the path would be Mayuri torturing some poor soul and not a room full of amputated live humans. After thinking about it some more, she realised that she didn't want to end up seeing any of those options. With Mayuri as Captain of the Twelfth Division and this being said division, it was still likely going to be one.

More screaming interrupted her thoughts and a distinct yelling from the Captain was also heard. She was close. Mikazuki turned one more corner and at the end of the corridor was an open doorway. Inside the room there was Mayuri, his Lieutenant, as well as various other division members including Akon and Ryo. She cringed at seeing three human subjects, naked and chained to the wall. On a table to the side were many syringes of different sizes and filled with a variety of colourful fluids. There was no way she wanted to know what was in any of them.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou." Mikazuki whispered lightly knocking on the wall. She didn't want to be heard.

It was just her luck that after doing a recent experiment on himself, a side effect was greater hearing. For how long it lasted, he didn't know but he heard the woman fine. "What are you doing here? I was hoping to never see you again."

"I need to speak with you about this." She held up the small vial for him to see.

"Akon-san and Ryo-kun, I want you to continue testing substances C and D on the female. Mix A with E and that can be used on the first male afterwards. Record everything!" Mayuri left after calling for Nemu to follow him.

Mikazuki stood there unsure about what to do. If she followed Mayuri without his permission, he could possibly shout and threaten her again. Of course when Akon and her younger brother carried on to perform their Captain's instructions, the choice became much easier for her. Mayuri and Nemu hadn't gotten that far from the door and she followed them until they reached a room. Nemu quietly closed and locked the door after they all entered. When she looked around the room, Mikazuki started to feel relieved with her decision.

It didn't look like an office at all. There were organ pipes that rose to the height of the ceiling and they connected to a few computers. She didn't see any jars filled with organs, which was what she expected. Mayuri left both females by the door as he went over to the computers. The sound of typing was heard and she assumed he was putting in a password to access his files. Mikazuki looked over to Nemu who was dutifully staring at the ground. She was about to nudge her friend when the Captain started to speak.

"What is that _thing_ you are holding?"

"Shirimasen, which is why I came here." Mikazuki walked over to him and slowly placed it in his hand. She was careful to make no sudden movements, anything was bound to set him off but he seemed okay at the moment. "It is the ointment that has been causing the deaths in Inuzuri as well as a few others."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I was wondering if you could do whatever it is you do in the Twelfth Division and-" She was interrupted before given the chance to finish her sentence.

"Iie." The way he said it quickly made her suspect it was going to be his answer all along.

"Demo, you might be able to find a cure and-"

"Iie." Mayuri spoke more harshly and had turned around to his computer screens, the vial was put beside him and he was furiously hitting the buttons on the keyboard.

"Onegai, it would help out a-"

The Captain swivelled around on his chair to face her. "Iie! How many times do I need to say it before you listen?"

"A few more times?" The look Mikazuki received from him shut her up from saying the next comment that was on her tongue.

She continued standing there behind him and Nemu walked up to her, gesturing silently that it was probably best to leave. Mikazuki shook her head. She didn't want to leave until he agreed to do his tests on the ointment. It wasn't just because she wanted to know more about how she died but she wanted to be able to help Byakuya out. She smiled thinking of the way the noble would look at her once she told him the answers. It would most likely mend the cracks in their relationship.

Mikazuki looked at the lines and lines of data that appeared on the screens in front of her. It made no sense to her, just like the thoughts going through her mind right now. Mayuri hadn't stopped typing after glaring at her earlier. She didn't want to look at his fingers just in case they were invisible because of some new Hohou technique he may have created. Maybe he had a formula for a shunpo learning mixture? _Iie_. If she didn't trust Kisuke with one, there was no way she would trust this Captain. She needed to focus on one thing and that was to get Mayuri to agree to find out about the pink liquid.

"So… ano… what were you doing to those humans in the other room?" Mikazuki was mentally blocking her ears not wanting to hear the answer.

It was lucky for her that Mayuri had decided to ignore her. He gave no reply. Instead Nemu, who thought she was actually interested, gave her a response.

"Mayuri-sama has Pneumonia in each syringe with a different chemical. He is trying to see the effects each one has on the humans. The new recruits were only able to capture three." Nemu pointed to the closest screen which had a video link to the other room. It showed the second male coughing and it looked like blood was leaving his mouth. Mikazuki shook her head when she saw Ryo laughing at this. "We believe they are screaming out of fright and not because of the pain they are experiencing. They can't see us and are probably wondering what is happening to them. So far there hasn't been any mixture that is helping to reduce the effect. Therefore we aren't much closer to helping Ukitake-taichou."

Mikazuki nodded as if understanding everything that Nemu was talking about. She remembered it being mentioned one time when she picked up Ryo and he had been wearing Akon's lab coat. It was probably due to an order from the Captain Commander and not Mayuri doing his best to assist a fellow Captain. She gasped upon seeing one of the heads of the humans drop, looking at the ground and probably no longer breathing as well.

"Take her out! She will psych the other two." Mayuri shouted into a microphone, after that he turned off the screen so they could no longer see what was happening. "Unless you can be of some assistance, I want you out of my division!"

_I can't believe I'm about to do this… _"Is there any way I could help out?" Mikazuki took deep breaths after speaking, unsure of how the Captain would take her offer.

Mayuri turned around in his chair and leaned close to her face, even sitting down on the chair he was the same height as her. Mikazuki tried to lean back from his intent stare, not liking what she saw in his golden eyes. The way he started to smile, showing all of his straight teeth, made her shudder.

"It could be that they are human, which would be why I am getting such unfavourable results." His eyes flickered to the turned off screen. "If a shinigami were to offer themselves as a test subject, it would be most pleasing."

Her eyes widen at what the Captain was implying. _Offer herself… test subject…_ Did she really want the answers for the mysterious vial _that_ badly? More deep breaths were necessary for the way her thoughts were moving. Was this even a deal? Or did Mayuri get his kicks from seeing pain?

"Ano… I was thinking about giving you some blood samples to test on… I don't like the idea of my body being an experimental subject."

Mayuri's grin turned into a sneer. "Kuso, I was hoping you didn't have any brains."

Getting out of his chair, he left the room. Nemu and Mikazuki followed behind him, not before she picked up the vial, and went into a different room. She hoped that someone would be able to help her find the exit after they were done because they were so far in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. She was scared of only hearing the screams of victims for the rest of her long life. Mikazuki's thoughts went back to the dead human female, not being able to believe he actually wanted to put her through_ that_. Being the Captain of the Twelfth Division and an ex-Nest of Maggots prisoner, it shouldn't have been a surprise.

Mayuri pulled out three needles ranging from medium to very large. Mikazuki gulped loudly as she stared at the largest one, hoping that it wasn't the one he was going to use to draw blood from her. Looking at her reaction he started to laugh.

"Shinigami are fine when they go into battle and fight hollows, but as soon as they see a needle, they run for the hills." He picked up the medium sized needle and connected it to the tube of a syringe. He pulled up her shihakushou sleeve of her right arm, revealing darkened skin from when it was burned by her fight with Izuru. Mayuri grimaced before changing arms. "It will have to be taken from your left arm. I don't want any deformities to ruin the sample."

Mikazuki ignored his comment and scrunched her eyes close as she saw the needle getting closer to the inside of her elbow. "Tell me when it is over."

Mayuri stopped moving just before the needle touched the skin. "How was Kisuke-san?"

"Nani?" She was taken aback by his question. "How did you know about that?"

"I have cameras everywhere inside here. There is nothing that can be hidden from me."

His distraction worked and he was able to take some of her blood without Mikazuki being tense. Once he notified her of being finished, she was shocked since she hadn't felt a thing.

"Will you find out about this now?" She held out the ointment to the Captain.

"Hai. It will take me a couple of weeks before I get anything from it." He reluctantly agreed, taking the vial from her hand. "If your blood turns out to be useful, I will want more."

_Great, I'll be his personal blood bag_. "As long as you don't drain me dry…" Mikazuki wouldn't put it past Mayuri to do so.

* * *

><p>She had been tailing him for some minutes, while he walked around his division. Mikazuki had a feeling that the Captain knew he was being followed but since he didn't say anything, she continued. The maze of paths of the division was confusing that she didn't bother remembering which corners were turned and knew that she would have to reveal herself at some point if she ever wanted to escape. Sometimes she hated not having that best sense of direction. She was almost as bad as Kenpachi and Yachiru.<p>

He turned into a dead end and she had nowhere to hide after stupidly following him along the same path. "How long until you finally come out from hiding?" His voice was gruff, much like his appearance under all the armour he chose to wear, but Mikazuki knew he was one of the kindest souls within the Seireitei.

"Sajin-san, I knew you must've felt me stalking you." She walked up to him and at his full height, he truly towered over her. "How is Goro?"

"Ask him yourself." Sajin Komamura turned around and in front of him was his dog. The man had some spare time and was taking his pet for a walk.

Mikazuki fell to her knees and started petting the animal. He barked and wagged his tail in return. She started talking in nonsense to the dog, her voice in a much higher tone as if talking to a baby. "Have there been any important Captain's meetings lately?" She tried to sound nonchalant as she craned her neck to look up at the large Captain.

He laughed, kneeling down to pat Goro with one of his gloved hands. "I know what you are trying to do Mikazuki-san and it isn't going to work. You have Kyōraku-taichou, Zaraki-taichou or even Kuchiki-taichou to get information from."

"Demo you're my favourite Captain." She knew there was no way that he would tell her anything, his loyalty to the Captain Commander was too great. Mikazuki thought she could try anyway.

"I bet you say that to all the Captains."

"Hai," she admitted. "Demo I only mean it when I say it to _you_." Mikazuki laughed along with Sajin at how cheesy it sounded. "So you're not going to tell me anything?"

"There have been no meetings concerning Inuzuri." Sajin stood up and gathered Goro in his arms. "The cause of all the deaths is still unknown."

Mikazuki nodded her head. "Arigatou Sajin-san." She walked off in hopes to get out and not get more lost in the division.

* * *

><p>Nothing worked. All the division duties that she immersed herself in didn't. Drinking with Rangiku at <em>The Tamed Strelitzia <em>didn't. Spending time with her wonderful makeshift family didn't. Mikazuki couldn't enjoy her nightly walks anymore. There was nothing that helped keep her thoughts off Byakuya Kuchiki. Even in her sleep, she would dream about him, or more importantly – his lips. It had gotten to the stage where she was seeing him everywhere, but whenever she took a second look he was gone.

The last time she hallucinated was when she was alive and it scared her that maybe some of the pink liquid had gotten into her system without her realising it. Maybe it was the fumes of when the first vial broke, back in Inuzuri? Mikazuki started doing jobs and activities to try and run into the noble. She wanted to ask him if he had been following her, hoping that she wasn't seeing things. In one week she made five trips to the Sixth Division, _papers _needing to be signed because of his trips to the Nest of Maggots, but every time she was there, _he_ wasn't.

There was one way she knew how to see him and that was going to the Kuchiki manor. Of course, Mikazuki wasn't going to turn up for no reason. The Calligraphy Club was held once a month and today was that one day of every moon cycle. She had discussed the details with Retsu earlier in the week, the older woman was very pleased that she decided to come along and told her everything she wanted to know. Just to make sure she had all the details correct, she visited Jūshirō, another member of the club. He confirmed it and also thought her joining the club was a good idea.

Mikazuki was finally able to get out the blood stain from the kimono that Byakuya had given her and was thankful for the long sleeves. He was yet to see the burn on her arm didn't heal properly and she hoped it would go away sometime soon. The sakura branch hair decoration secured her hair tightly, keeping it from flowing down her back. She smiled at her reflection, giving herself a once over before grabbing her calligraphy tools and left the house. Her siblings had already gone to their divisions, which left an empty house for her to get ready in.

She saw Retsu and Jūshirō waiting outside the Kuchiki manor when arriving. They were all early and waiting for the noble to let them inside and lead them to the room specific for the club. Mikazuki bowed in greeting at the Captains as they complimented her attire and stood behind them. The front shoji screens of the manor opened and Byakuya invited them all in. His eyes widened momentarily when seeing her entering but he quickly composed himself and began leading them throughout the manor.

"Welcome." Byakuya greeting them and kneeled in front of a large piece of rice paper, an enlarged brush and ink stone were beside him.

Servants brought out three Calligraphy sets, placing them in front of each guest. Mikazuki examined the tools provided to see that they were quite expensive, probably more so than her own but she would prefer using the utensils she knew. Byakuya gazed over at her when she laid out her ivory and gold set, she tried to ignore him the best she could as he started speaking again.

A couple of hours passed with little realisation. Mikazuki had respectfully listened to his instructions with making the ink and was astonished when he added some of his own methods that she had never considered before. She enjoyed herself as they got to the calligraphy writing. Her breathing exercises didn't work because she could feel his eyes on her every now and then, but they weren't needed because her strokes were already gentle and firm. She looked at the piece he was creating with the larger brush and had to resist giggling when their eyes met and he splotched up the whole piece.

Retsu and Jūshirō left after they ate the snacks available and Mikazuki continued with the calligraphy. Mainly because she had run out of rice paper and needed to buy more. Why not just use up all his while she was at it? Her snack was left uneaten beside her tools and she was surprised it hadn't been infected by ink. She didn't notice Byakuya as he re-entered the room, or as he got down and kneeled to her right. He stilled her hand with his own and she jumped a bit at the contact.

Byakuya leaned towards her, her neck prickled as his warm breath touched it. "I think you need to steady your hand more."

He grabbed another piece of rice paper, moving her previous work out of the way. Holding her right hand with his and placing his other arm around her, he was able to move the brush to make perfect strokes without her putting any effort towards it. Mikazuki noticed how he was really close to her and was sure he could feel her shaking beside him. If he did, nothing was said about it. Together they made many calligraphy pieces in silence, both were too scared to ruin the peace that was between them.

"Tomeru." Mikazuki said, trying to still her hand.

"Gomen nasai." Byakuya whispered the words in her ear and she knew that he wasn't talking about what they were just doing.

"Hai, I know." She wondered why he had been so formal with his apology and placed the calligraphy brush against her ink stone to stop it from staining the floor. "I gave Kurotsuchi-taichou the ointment. He should have the answers any day now."

His hand moved to remove the hair ornament and gently put it on the tatami flooring. "That is good."

"Hai…"

Mikazuki turned to face him so that they were only a few hair strands apart. She tried to keep gazing at him but they were so close it hurt her eyes. She closed them and her breathing picked up as she felt his hand entangle with her hair at the nape of her neck. This was what she wanted to happen, what she dreamed about. Now it was in the moment, she was unsure. There would be no going back from this. They would be accepting each other all over again.

"Onegai, ikanaide." Byakuya breathed. "Stay, if only until tomorrow."

Instead of saying her answer, Mikazuki closed the space between them. His lips were soft, just like she remembered them to be. Her hands made their way up his shihakushou covered chest, to around his neck. Her fingers were running through his ebony locks, as her mouth opened to let his tongue explore it. Not many thoughts were going on inside her mind. All she could think about was the way his body warmed hers as one of his arms encircled her waist and press her flush against him.

They were still on their knees, so the height difference between them was lessened, making it easier for Byakuya to reach her without bending down too much. Their surroundings were forgotten and when they paused briefly for air, Mikazuki noticed that the room had been cleared almost completely. He didn't let her think about it for long as a hand on her cheek turned her face towards him again and his mouth was on hers. They slowed down when they were out of breath again and he placed a couple of chaste kisses on her lips before just staring down at her.

Looking up at him, Mikazuki nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Paperwork was piled on her desk and she quickly went through them, reading and signing where necessary. For the last month Mikazuki had been consistent, making sure to complete all of her work and extra, without any incentives. Now she felt it taking a toll on her and wanted to just burn it all. The only good thing out of it all was that her Captain was friendlier. The short woman still despised her lack of shunpo ability but she tolerated it and that was better than nothing.<p>

The doors of her office opened and Akon entered, looking a little out of breath. "Kurotsuchi-taichou has requested your presence immediately. He found out about that vial you gave him."

"Finally!" Mikazuki rose from her seat and jumped over her desk to hug Akon. "Arigatou Akon-san, I have been waiting for this for too long."

Akon was expecting such a reaction from her so didn't end up blushing when she did hug him. They walked to the Twelfth Division together, he figured she would need someone to show her through the Shinigami Research and Development Institute and he didn't want his Captain to get angry if she took an age to get to him. Mayuri was found in a room with Nemu and also a human lying on the ground. The human wasn't moving so Mikazuki assumed that he was dead.

"After testing a tiny amount of this pink substance on the human I found out the following." Mayuri started while looking on a clipboard he was holding. "He suffered from headaches, fevers, confusion, fatigue, tremors and seizures. Near the end before his death he was able to see every shinigami that entered this room and also was experiencing memory problems."

Her eyes widened as she stared at the human. She empathised what he had gone through because it was everything she had experienced herself when a human. "How long did he last?"

"Two weeks. Before that I did various tests on the liquid to see what it contained." Mayuri exited the room and they all followed him into his office, where he sat in front of the computer screens and typed away at the keyboard. "The liquid contained a virus from the Flaviviridae family known as Japanese encephalitis. Normally mosquito-borne, someone was able to transfer it into this liquid. It fascinates me and I want to know how it was done…"

"Is there anything else? Any clues to _who _could've made it?"

"The pink colour was created by extracts of sakura petals. The only places I know that have the trees are at the Kuchiki grounds or the World of the Living." He did a few more clicks before bringing up some graphs on the screens. "I am sure that this ointment has been causing all the deaths in Inuzuri. Souls have a longer life span than humans therefore the virus will act slower, lasting in the system for years, slowly killing its host."

"Will you be able to create a cure?" Mikazuki asked hopefully, no one else should need to suffer and die from such an ailment again.

"Hai, I would need some more blood samples, to test it out." Mayuri looked over at her with interest.

She gazed at the ground feeling uncomfortable. "Ano… I don't think my blood would be helpful with this."

"Naze?"

"Do you think it would be strange for a human to last longer than two weeks if infected by this virus?" Mikazuki finally looked into his eyes and the Captain understood exactly what she was silently saying.

He nodded. "Hai, how long did you last?"

"It wasn't the virus that killed me, demo…" She closed her eyes. _How long before I can finally forget about it?_ "I lasted about a month. I was up to the memory loss and hallucination stages."

Mayuri stared at her, his eyes widened slightly. "Are you sure you don't want to donate your body for research purposes?"

"Iie! I'm not letting any of your experiments come near me!" Mikazuki shouted at him. "I will only give you blood, demo I need something in return."

"What would that be?" He didn't want to give her anything but he knew that her blood was useful enough to consider whatever she wanted.

"Give me a week before you go to Yamamoto-soutaichou about this." She looked at him, begging with her eyes. "Onegai, I only need a week."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Translations.

Shirimasen – I don't know

Iie – no

Demo – but

Onegai – please

Ano – um/uh

Kuso – sh*t

Shihakushou – shinigami uniform

Nani – what

Hai – yes

Arigatou – thank you (informal)

Tomeru – stop

Gomen nasai – sorry (formal)

Ikanaide – don't go

Naze – why


	15. The Truth Becomes Known

**A/N: **It's an update! This is the second to last chapter! I do have ideas going on for a sequel, how about it? I feel as if I rushed the editing of this to get it up before I go to sleep, so if there are any mistakes, please point them out. :) Translations at the bottom, enjoy! x

* * *

><p><span>Amazake-babaa's Anguish - 15<span>

"I am so confused." Mikazuki sighed out loud, though she doubted anyone could hear her.

She was in her inner world waiting for Tobenaitori to reveal herself. Two days had passed since she gave Mayuri samples of her blood, hopefully it was enough to last him a few months. Mikazuki was lying down on her stomach at the edge of the cliff. Looking below, she was trying to see if there were any other life forms between the scattered trees and river that cut the land in half. There was nothing, there never was. This world only belonged to one spirit, whose shadow was slowly creeping up behind the woman.

"Naze are you ignoring the noble again?" Tobenaitori said suddenly, as soon as she formed the body of a bird.

Mikazuki screamed at the intrusion of noise. The spirit gave her a fright because she hadn't heard the approach. She quickly crawled backwards away from the edge before she fell off it. It made her wonder if one could die in their inner world, she wouldn't be surprised if it was possible. Would her zanpakutou's spirit let it happen? She couldn't be sure right now, lately she had been quite neglectful. The grouchy demeanour of Tobenaitori showed the displeasure of being mistreated. It was a surprise that she even turned up to begin with.

"I hope you don't think you can hide from him in here forever."

"I'm not ignoring him and this doesn't count as hiding. I'm trying to _communicate _with you, enhance the relationship we share." Mikazuki defended herself from the spirit's accusations.

"You asked your Captain for a week off and you have been here for two days straight." The black beady eyes were less intense looking when Mikazuki gazed up at them. "I'm worried. I think you should speak to Kuchiki Byakuya about what is on your mind."

"That will not go down well." Mikazuki cleared her throat and started speaking in a sweet sounding voice. "Byakuya-sama, remember the ointment that killed Hisana-sama? Kurotsuchi-taichou found sakura petal extracts that could possibly be from your garden dedicated to her." She stayed silent for a bit. "It would just anger him if he were to find out."

"You can't be sure until it happens." Tobenaitori ruffled some of her feathers. "If the situation was reversed, wouldn't you want to know?"

"Hai, demo…" She crept back over to the cliff's edge. "I will tell him eventually, just not now. I want to know all the answers before I go to him."

"Mikazuki-"

The woman's gasp cut off Tobenaitori's speech and she twirled around to face the spirit. "Nani… what if this was his plan all along?" Her imagination was moving faster than Jirōbō Ikkanzaka's zanpakutou in shikai form. "The sakura trees in his garden can't be the only ones in the Kuchiki grounds. He tricked me so that I would have feelings for him and he will just…"

Although Mikazuki couldn't finish the sentence herself, Tobenaitori also took some measures into stopping her. "This is the only time I will _ever _give you a straight answer." The bird didn't want to admit again about being worried, so she just continued. "You. Are. Wrong." She turned her beak in the direction of the bordering trees. "He is here."

The topic had changed so quickly it left her confused for a second. "Iie. I don't want to leave. Onegai, don't make-"

It was too late for her to do anything and it wasn't as if she could anyway. Mikazuki was being forcefully pushed out of the inner world and slowly drifting further away._The answers are with you, you just need to open your eyes to them_. When waking up, she found herself on the futon in her room and a pair of tabi covered feet were right in front of her. Looking up the form, Mikazuki saw Byakuya staring down at her, his eyebrows knitted close together.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

Mikazuki opened her mouth to answer him but nothing came out. She closed it soon after and went to rise but fell over because her legs were weak due to not eating for so long.

Byakuya knelt down to catch her before she hit the ground. "Your brother came to get me, apparently you haven't been eating."

"Just because we get hungry, doesn't mean we need to eat in order to survive." She tried to push him away but he only held onto her more tightly. "I need to go."

"Nani aren't you telling me?" He made sure to hold Mikazuki in a way that she couldn't look away from his piercing stare.

"I only want to talk to Ran-chan." Mikazuki was finally able to get out of his hold, she tried to rush out of the room but he was fast enough to catch her again. He pushed her against the wall, trapping her with his arms. Her eyes were shut closed and she could feel his breath on her. "I will find you after. I just need to sort out my thoughts."

"Demo…"

"Byakuya-sama, onegai…"

Opening her eyes, she saw the conflict going on in his own, as he came to a decision. Begging him again, Byakuya pushed himself away from her and turned around. "Go now, before I decide to stop you again."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, I will find you soon." Mikazuki quickly grabbed her zanpakutou and left, ignoring the disapproving stare Takeo gave her.

* * *

><p>Mikazuki waited a few hours before going to the Tenth Division. She had tried meditating to try and get into her inner world again but Tobenaitori locked her out and she only found herself still in the alleyway she was hiding in. As she walked through the Seireitei, every shinigami that passed her had stopped and questioned her because she wasn't in her uniform. Instead of going back home to get changed, Mikazuki stuck to the shadows, it would've been easier for her if she was able to shunpo.<p>

"Name your squad and position!"

She turned around and didn't see anyone, so carried on walking until she felt something sharp point into where one of her kidneys were.

"I'm down here!"

"Oh." Mikazuki bent down when facing the shinigami again so they were at eye-level. "You must be the little boy that Ran-chan was talking about. Do you know where she is by any chance?"

"I'm not a little boy!" He glared at her and the area around them seemed to grow considerably colder. "_You_ must be the one who is always distracting Matsumoto-san!"

"She doesn't need any help when it comes to distractions. Do you know where she is then?" She thought to try her luck, though after her question icicles started forming on the building beside them.

"Iie!" He took a few breaths to calm himself down. "I've been trying to find her. She always hides when paperwork is needed to be done. Our division is without a Captain _and_ a Lieutenant. She could at least help me out!"

Mikazuki slowly crept away as the little boy had his rant in the middle of the pathway, with his back turned to her. He seemed to be blinded with rage so getting away with him was easier than she thought it would've been. Thinking there would be no way for her to find her friend, she went to leave. A hiss alerted her of someone trying to grab her attention and to her side she saw the arm of Rangiku. The slacking shinigami was in the division's public bath.

"Is he out there?" Rangiku whispered. It was the first time Mikazuki had heard her voice so low.

"Are you talking about that white haired boy?"

"Hai, him!" Rangiku pulled her into the room and didn't bother covering up as she slid back into the warm water. "You should join me Suki-chan! It's so nice in here."

"I'm fine." Mikazuki shook her head and laughed at her buoyant friend. "What do you know about Aizen-taichou?"

"Naze? I think you know more about him than I do."

"Onegai, just tell me anything." Mikazuki begged.

"Well… Momo-san keeps talking about how wonderful he is and how she is waiting for him to get her to become the Lieutenant." Rangiku started. "Oh, that reminds me, she was very angry when she found out about his offer to you-"

"Ran-chan, stay on topic!"

"Ano, I remember a while ago when I first became a shinigami. Gin-kun told me to stay away from him." She got out of the bath, becoming bored of being the only one in it. "It freaked me out to begin with demo then I saw how much _he_ was around Aizen-taichou. Gin-kun loves to observe people. I know he wouldn't hang out with someone who was bad."

"Ichimaru-taichou is creepy though." Mikazuki stated. "It wouldn't surprise me if he hung out with a bad person. Arigatou Ran-chan."

She turned and left the bathhouse. It was a few minutes later when Mikazuki heard the distinct yelling of the white haired kid. Apparently he found Rangiku and she could imagine the lewd actions her friend would do to try and embarrass the poor thing.

* * *

><p>"You can't go in there!" Mihane shouted at her, as Mikazuki barged into the Lieutenant's office, right before Byakuya's office.<p>

"I'll do what I damn well…" She entered the office to see the back of someone's head. "…please."

Ginrei Kuchiki turned around and smiled at her. "A lady shouldn't use such vulgar language."

"That's nothing compared to-" Byakuya started before stopping after receiving Mikazuki's glare.

"Gomen nasai Kuchiki-sama." She bowed. "I'll just wait outside..."

Ginrei stopped her as she was about to turn around. "There is no need Mikazuki-chan. I had just finished." He left and only silence filled the room.

"What did I just interrupt?" Mikazuki spoke just as Byakuya rose from behind his desk and made his way towards her.

"Betsuni." He kissed her lips, lingering for a few seconds with his eyes closed before straightening his back. "Are you feeling better?"

"Hai. I… need to ask you a couple of questions."

Byakuya led her towards his desk where a steaming teapot was resting in a tray. "Anything."

Mikazuki took a small sip and when realising it was her favourite, took a much larger one. "What is your favourite flavour?"

"Ano…" He seemed unsure. "Is that one of the questions you wanted to ask?"

"Iie, I am just curious."

"I prefer sakura tea." Byakuya rested his cup on his desk. "The reason it is peach right now is because you were on my mind."

Mikazuki smiled at him. "Gomen nasai for making you worry. Before Hisana-sama's garden, were there sakura trees on the Kuchiki grounds?"

"Hai, naze-"

"Sakura petal extracts were found in the ointment." She interrupted him and looked at his bookcase, not wanting to catch his eyes, which she was sure were staring at her after her statement.

"Are you accusing me?" Byakuya asked, his eyes were narrowed slightly. "Do you think I killed my wife?"

"Iie… shirimasen." It was her answer for both questions.

"Souka…" He thought back to his belated wife's death-day. "I felt Aizen-taichou in the gardens at some point. He has been a shinigami for a long time, maybe he…" His fist clenched at the thought of the bi-spectacled man being the cause of so many deaths, including two who he cared deeply for.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions." Mikazuki stated, repeating his words when she had accused the Captain of the Fifth Division of the hollow attacks. "Demo I can't think of anyone else. I will visit him and see what I can find out." She stood up and walked towards the shoji screen.

"Matte." Byakuya held onto her before she was able to leave. Hugging her close to him, he lightly kissed her forehead. "Be careful, onegai. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Okay, I'll try." _I can't make any promises_. As she left, Mihane was outside waiting, glaring and ready for any sort of orders her Captain may have had.

* * *

><p>Mikazuki was on the bad end of Momo's glare as she asked where the Captain's office, once entering the Fifth Division. What was up with all these possessive subordinates in the Seireitei? She was getting tired of it. After being led to the office, she entered without knocking, to find Gin lowly chatting with Sōsuke. She stood there and waited patiently for them to finish and when Gin turned his head to look at her, she took a step back instantly. The movement caught Sōsuke's attention and he leaned over to be able to see her.<p>

"Suki-chan, this is a nice surprise." Gin said, smiling at her. "We were just talking about you."

Her eyes narrowed because she didn't quite believe him. Gin had a way of trying to psyche out others, by any verbal means possible.

"Have you thought about the position I have available for you?" Sōsuke asked.

"Iie, I do not want it. If you do want the position filled, I'm sure Hinamori-san is quite capable." Mikazuki heard a muffled squeal from outside the door and rolled her eyes. "I have some questions instead, if you don't mind me asking them."

"As long as they are not for the Seireitei Communication, ask anything you want."

"Does Ichimaru-taichou have to be in here?" Her eyes flickered over to the other Captain, who for the first time she had ever seen, was wearing a slight frown. Mikazuki was confused to why it was there.

"Hai." Sōsuke momentarily stopped writing. "He is a loyal subordinate of mine, anything you ask me he can listen in on."

"You've gone back to being formal with me Suki-chan. What happened?"

Mikazuki ignored Gin and continued staring at the Fifth Division Captain. "Why were you in the Kuchiki grounds on Hisana-sama's death-day?"

"I wanted to give Byakuya-sama my condolences." Sōsuke smiled warmly at her. "Demo I saw you were doing a good job at that."

"Have you-"

"I know why you are here Mikazuki-chan." He interrupted her. "I did not create the ointment that killed you or Byakuya-sama's precious _Hisana-chan_."

"Demo-" This didn't go as she had planned at all and was finished before it barely began.

"I'm going to take Suki-chan back to her division." It was Gin who interrupted her this time and he dragged her out of the office and into a nearby alleyway. He gripped her shoulders, causing her to cry out in pain. "You need to stay away from Aizen-taichou. No good will come out of it. Never go to him for _anything_ again."

Mikazuki started to see purple sakura petals floating down from the sky around them. Knowing that he had started casting Hakufuku on her, she tried to look away from him. Outside of the alleyway she saw Ginrei Kuchiki walking into the Captain's office and everything started to make sense to her. Every moment from when she was still human all throughout her life in the Soul Society, flashed by her quickly. She tried to struggle out of Gin's hold on her, but the inevitable was about to happen, he was just too strong for her.

"Chotto matte kudasai, I need to-" _see Byakuya_. It was her last thought before she started feeling confused and disorientated, soon after she blacked out in Gin's arms.

* * *

><p>"<em>Maybe one day, you'll get to become one."<em>

"_This should help with your scratches."_

"_Mikazuki-san? What are you doing out here?"_

"_Your father and I are close acquaintances."_

"_We both know who did this."_

"_Everyone deserves to find out the real truth."_

9th July 1869 6:31pm (Karakura Town)

Mikazuki was in the hallway just beside her father's study, listening in to the conversation going on inside the room. She didn't want to be in front of it, just in case the lighting from the hallway casted her shadow into the room through the thin shoji screen. She caught sight of an elderly man being welcomed into the manor and taken into the study. He seemed familiar, like she had seen him before, but couldn't remember from where. Shuffling was heard inside the room before the occupants started talking.

"How is it coming along?" The recognisable voice of her father started the conversation.

"Good, it should be finished in just over a year's time." She didn't know this voice and assumed it belonged to the visitor.

There was a pause for a long time and Mikazuki thought the short spoken sentences may have been over, until she heard her father again. "You say that it will not harm my daughter in any way?"

_Harm? Me?_ Unless she had some illegitimate female sibling, her father must've been talking about her.

"Of course, I assure you that _nothing_ will happen to Mikazuki-san." There was another lengthy pause. "You will get paid generously for this."

"Hai, demo I still don't know if I should trust you. I've never done business with a shinigami before."

_Shinigami?_ All Mikazuki could imagine was a huge cloaked skeleton with an equally huge scythe resting on his back. She knew that she shouldn't be listening in to this exchange of words, but couldn't bring herself to walk away. It concerned her and she had every right to know. She didn't dare enter, not wanting to face the wrath of her father. No good experience came out of the room. There was more shuffling going on and she pressed herself further into the wall, trying to become invisible.

"We are friends. I wouldn't do anything to make you not trust me. Could I see Mikazuki-san before I leave?"

"Of course." Her father answered, which put her in a frantic mood.

As fast as she could manage, Mikazuki rushed down the hallway into her room, trying to make as little noise as possible. Once inside, she took out some of her calligraphy tools and began mixing together the ink when an elderly man came into the room. She again felt as if she should be able to recognise him but the memory from where couldn't be brought to her mind. When he spoke, he answered her silent question.

"You've grown quite a bit from when I last saw you at the wedding." She smiled nicely at him, pretending to have not heard the conversation a few minutes ago. "I must bring my grandson here at some point, I'm sure you two would get on nicely, though he still looks a bit young."

"You could bring him next year sometime." Mikazuki said, watching his features intently for any subtle changes.

There was no evident change and the man shrugged his shoulders. "Or maybe you would be able to come visit us."

* * *

><p>Mikazuki woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. The last thing she tried remembered before blacking out was going to Sōsuke's office and being led out by Gin. He must've performed Hakufuku on her because her mind was still fuzzy and she didn't know where she was. <em>Chichi, did you know who it was when I got sick?<em> She couldn't find it in her heart to put blame on her paternal parent. Her death was something that happened just under a century ago and there was only one person who she knew that she could rightly blame and she was going to do something about it.

"Kuchiki-sama…"

She needed to find Byakuya but first she needed to get out of here, wherever _here_ was. Where had Gin taken her? The room looked familiar, like the room she stayed in while at the Kuchiki manor, but it was different somehow. The futon Mikazuki was laying in was facing the wrong way and the room was much larger. She got up from under the covers and slowly walked to the shoji screen. As she opened it, she bumped into a chest and almost fell back. The person she collided with held her steady.

"Mikazuki-chan, you should be resting."

"Byakuya-sama?" She felt his chest and lastly placed her hands on each of his cheeks to see if it was really him. "What happened?"

"Ichimaru-san brought you unconscious to my office. I then took you back to the Kuchiki manor, this is my bedroom." Byakuya led her back inside the room and to the futon, trying to get her to lie down.

"Oh, well that explains why the room seemed familiar." Just as Mikazuki was about to rest her head on the pillow, the reason for why she went to the Fifth Division came to her suddenly. Grabbing onto his shihakushou, she pulled him down next to her before whispering. "We have to get out of here."

"Naze?"

"It was Kuchiki-sama, everything was his fault." As she looked at him, she knew that he didn't believe her, or didn't _want_ to believe her. "I always told you that I knew him because he was the one to send me to the Rukongai when I died. It was only a half-truth. I first met him when I was ten years old…"

Mikazuki started telling him about how over the last few months she had been having dreams of when she was a human and also of some of the more recent years. This was news to him and he wanted know every detail, when all she wanted him to know were the parts including Ginrei. She understood that Byakuya didn't want to believe his grandfather, a man he always looked up to, was the culprit. But there were no other suspects and everything made sense to her when she thought of him being responsible.

"I want to take you somewhere." She stood up and tried to lift him with her. "Actually I need you to take me somewhere. I can't get there by myself. It will be the best hiding spot until we know what to do."

Byakuya shook his head, staying on the futon. "Gomen, I refuse to believe that my grandfather had anything to with any of these deaths."

"Fine, I will confront him by myself." Mikazuki tried to run to the shoji screen but he was able to shunpo in front of her.

"Do you not realise how much of an offense that will be? You will be imprisoned."

Her smile caught him off guard after what he had just told her. "If you stay with me, then you can prevent me from doing anything drastic."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously at her but gave a silent nod and let her drag him out of the manor. They walked through the Seireitei, towards the middle to where the Sōkyoku Hill was. Byakuya became unsure on whether Mikazuki knew where she was going, because it was common knowledge that being on this hill was not allowed, even for Captains. They continued to ascend the stairs and he didn't want to stop her because she looked determined to get to the top. Mikazuki quickened her pace when they reached the top, not wanting to get caught.

When they got to the edge of the hill, she pointed downwards. "Do you see that ledge?"

"Hai."

"Lift me up and shunpo down to it." Mikazuki instructed.

Byakuya gave her an incredulous stare before picking her up bridal style in his arms. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Just don't drop me and we should be fine."

She had forgotten the sickly feeling that appeared every time someone shunpo'd with her attached. Luckily when they landed there was a bucket for her, outside the opening, as if someone knew she would someday come back here. Grabbing it, Mikazuki began retching the contents in her stomach up, only to remember that Byakuya was right next to her when he lifted her hair out of the way. He also was rubbing her back gently. This would definitely take over the drooling incident.

"It is a good thing you can't shunpo." He mentioned.

Mikazuki ignored his comment as she stood. "Arigatou gozaimasu." She went to the opening and turned around before he could also enter. "You have to promise to never tell anyone about this place."

"I'm not go-"

"Promise!"

Byakuya stood there defiantly silent as she glared at him with unsaid threats in her eyes. He muttered the promise under his breath and Mikazuki showed him the trap door that led to the training grounds. The look on his face was priceless as he stared at the expanse space. She smiled at his reaction and walked further into the area with him following her until they came to a hot spring, the one with the healing water. She motioned him to turn around and proceeded to strip before getting into the warm water.

"What are you doing?" He asked, turning back around after he heard the splashing of water.

"Notice anything different?" Mikazuki faced him, her grin the widest he had ever seen it.

Byakuya's eyes instantly went to her check which was back to being flawlessly smooth, no scar in sight. The burns on her arm that she though he didn't know about were also gone. He shook his head. "You will always be beautiful."

Mikazuki looked away as she blushed. "Are you going to come in?"

"Iie."

"Can we discuss about Kuchiki-sama being the one who caused all of the deaths including Hisana-sama and myself?" Mikazuki knew she took it too far as soon as his eyes narrowed.

"There is no way my grandfather did any of it." Byakuya's voice was dangerously low. "He helped me convince the elders to let Hisana-chan be my wife. Are you telling me that he would just change his mind and kill her?"

"Hai." Mikazuki said coldly. "You may not want to believe it demo there is no one else."

Byakuya stormed off in the opposite direction to the exit, having nothing else to say. Mikazuki knew he only wanted to cool off from the accusations he didn't agree with. She was glad he wasn't being rash and just left, leaving her here with no way to get out. The hot water was making her sleepy and so she rested her eyes for a few minutes. When she awoke, Byakuya was next to her beside the hot spring a towel in his hand.

"I went to get one for you. It is getting dark, we should leave now."

Mikazuki grabbed the towel and waited for him to turn around before drying herself off and getting changed. As they exited the secret training grounds, the sun was close to setting, just like he said. When inside the hill, it didn't feel as if much time passed at all and it didn't help she had slept most of the time. They were making their way back to the Kuchiki manor in silence, neither of them wanting to break it, in case an argument arose again. Mikazuki was about to enter the guest room when she felt Byakuya tugging on her arm and led her into his own room.

"I don't think-"

"Chinmoku." He placed a finger over her lips to silence her, before replacing it with his mouth. "Do you not want to stay?"

"I… I have nothing to wear." A blush rose to her cheeks and not because of what she said. They had only spent one time sleeping in the same futon together and that was because of a certain meddling shopkeeper.

After servants supplied them with the correct sleeping attire, Mikazuki went in the other room to change before slowly going back into his room. Byakuya was already lying in the futon, facing away from her. She got under the covers and scooted closer to him as he turned over. They stared at each other for a while before more fatigue took over her and she closed her eyes.

"I still do not believe that my grandfather is to blame." Byakuya was just able to see her with the fading light. "Demo I know you wouldn't accuse him, if there wasn't something suspicious going on. It is just like the time when you suspected Aizen-taichou before me."

Mikazuki smiled slightly, keeping her eyes closed and listening to his last words.

"Tomorrow we will confront him together."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Translations.

Naze – why

Hai – yes

Demo – but

Nani – what

Jirōbō Ikkanzaka – the guy who Uryuu wasted at the beginning of entering the Seireitei

Iie – no

Onegai – please

Arigatou (gozaimasu) – thank you – informal (formal)

Ano – um/uh

Gomen (nasai) – sorry – informal (formal)

Betsuni – nothing

Shirimasen – I don't know

Souka – I see

Matte – wait

Hakufuku – a binding Kidou spell, the number is unknown

Chotto matte kudasai – wait a minute

Chinmoku – silence


	16. Showdown

**A/N: **This is it! The end to this story is here. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed it, THANK YOU! Like always translations are at the bottom. Enjoy! X

**Random Fact: **Today (25th) is the birthday of Edrad Liones (the Arrancar to fight Ikkaku). Happy Birthday to him!

* * *

><p><span>Amazake-babaa's Anguish - 16<span>

"Don't do it. Whatever you are thinking, don't do it!"

Mikazuki had woken up in her inner world. At first she was surprised, since Tobenaitori removed access for her. After hearing her zanpakutou spirit's words, the reason fell into place. Her thoughts were never kept a secret and the bird spirit would always be able to hear them. Right now she was thinking about facing Ginrei Kuchiki alone. She wanted to protect Byakuya from the truth and also from any consequences if her accusation was wrong. Since Tobenaitori was warning her, she would say that her allegations are on the mark.

"Iie. I won't let you leave."

The sky which normally was a bright blue with a few fluffy white clouds spotting it, turned dark. The air crackled around her and rain started to fall. Beginning with a few drops until suddenly sheets of wet were falling, drenching her soul, literally. Thunder started to sound and lightning flashed in the sky. Her inner world turned dangerous and it scared her. This wasn't her doing because she wasn't upset or emotionally unstable. Tobenaitori caused this and it made Mikazuki think of what else the spirit was capable.

"_You _can obtain bankai and have a better chance at defeating him." For the first time Tobenaitori transformed into a human looking shape, but because of the rain and darkness, Mikazuki couldn't see her clearly. "You only need to defeat me."

Her zanpakutou appeared in the middle of the clearing, right in front of Tobenaitori. Mikazuki rolled her eyes. She had been trying to obtain bankai for the last half a century. Since she hadn't been close before, there was no way she would gain the extra skill tonight. It was true, that she needed to defeat her zanpakutou's spirit, but there was more to it than that. She needed to first get to her tantou and then after getting the weapon try and beat the spirit.

Never before had the weather conditions changed like this or had Tobenaitori turn into a human form. This made her feel apprehensive of doing anything. There had only been one time where Mikazuki got the zanpakutou but was shortly cut down, falling unconscious and out of the inner world. That was the first time and had been a trick by the spirit, to make her think it was possible. Fifty years later, she thought it was very impossible.

"I will try once." Mikazuki shouted but it was hard for her to hear her own voice over the loud thunder and rain. "If you beat me, I _will_ find a way out of here if you decide to still keep me a prisoner."

She started walking towards the blade, keeping her eyes on Tobenaitori for any movement. Her sight was impaired by the rain but Mikazuki could still see the blurred figure of the humanised spirit. When she was only a few metres away from her zanpakutou, Tobenaitori disappeared, becoming the wind. She now knew why it was raining. The spirit's figure could be seen even though she was invisible. The rain bounced off of her, leaving a silhouette with no body in place. Watching the movements of Tobenaitori, she crept closer to her tantou, waiting for a strike to come.

"There's no point watching me." The voice sounded as if it was coming from behind her when she could see Tobenaitori in front of her. "I can attack from anywhere."

Demonstrating her point, Mikazuki felt movement behind her and turned around to block the punch. Tobenaitori materialised when the blonde grabbed onto her arm. They started giving each other a series of punches and kicks, blocking all of them effectively. Mikazuki was at a disadvantage because Tobenaitori could read her thoughts and knew exactly what she was going to do before it happened. The shinigami felt as if time was being wasted, so jumped away from the spirit and close to her zanpakutou.

She went to grab the tantou before Tobenaitori could stop her, but her hand didn't touch anything solid and went straight through it. _Only an image_. This made Mikazuki angry. She had been tricked, set up. The spirit was purposefully wasting time. What did she hope to accomplish by doing this? Appearing in front of her, her zanpakutou's spirit sent an onslaught of attacks her way, hoping to keep the blonde busy. Mikazuki had other plans and needed to find a way out of her inner world.

She looked at the scenery around her, not being able to see far because of the rain and also not wanting to lose focus on Tobenaitori's attacks. Mikazuki tried to imagine the inner world before the spirit changed the weather drastically. There were the bordering trees of the clearing. If she ran through them would she find an exit? Doubting that option because they would just go on forever, she thought of something else. The cliff? She remembered the last time she was here, wondering if it was possible to die while in the inner world. There was only one way to find out and she couldn't think of any other choices.

"Are you willing to take the risk? You will die!" Tobenaitori shouted as Mikazuki dodged another attack and ran to the cliff.

"You are being irrational. I can't believe anything you are saying." She jumped off just when the spirit's being formed behind her.

Something snagged on her arm, making her feel as if her shoulder was being ripped out of its socket. Looking up she saw Tobenaitori holding onto her, trying to pull her up. Shaking her head and asking for forgiveness, Mikazuki clawed at the spirit's wrist to make her let go. Falling to the ground felt a lot like shunpo'ing and her stomach was going all over the place. _Baka! You are a fool!_ There was a pause and she thought the zanpakutou has disappeared until she heard it again._ But I will still fight alongside you, somehow we must defeat him_. The darkness took over her and she continued falling while becoming unconscious.

* * *

><p>The sensation of falling was still felt as she awoke. Her tattoo started burning on her wrist as well. Clenching her teeth in pain and having bile rise from her stomach, Mikazuki quickly got out of the futon and made her way to the toilet area. She also picked up her zanpakutou on the way out since it was beside the futon and she would need it. Whatever had been eaten the day before was gone as her head was over the weird toilet and she heard tapping on the shoji screen. Byakuya had woken up from the sudden movement beside him and went to see if she was okay when he saw her leave the room.<p>

"Mikazuki-chan, are you okay?" He called from outside and was about to enter.

"Don't come in!" She shouted at him. "I'm fine, go back to sleep, I'll be there soon."

She could feel him still on the other side until the sound of his retreating footsteps was heard. It was still dark outside from what Mikazuki could tell from the other shoji screen. It had probably only been a few hours since they went to sleep. She had lied to Byakuya again because she didn't have any intention of going back to the bedroom. Finding something to write on, she pricked her finger with her tantou and wrote one word with her blood, making sure it was large enough to be able to read.

_Gomen_

Mikazuki reasoned that Byakuya shouldn't be involved with this. No matter how angry he would be with her when he found out, _this_ was the right thing to do. As quietly as she could, Mikazuki slid open the shoji screen that faced the garden and moved to a separate part of the Kuchiki grounds where she knew Ginrei was staying. She entered the room, her zanpakutou ready in her hand and the saya in her other. He was kneeling on the ground, facing away from her, but it was as if he had been expecting a visitor. He stood and turned around, unsheathing his own weapon.

"How long have you known Mikazuki-chan?" Ginrei asked, curious of her answer.

"Not even a day." She was wary of his movement as he walked closer to her. "Stay back! What are you doing?"

"I assume you came here by yourself because you don't want my grandson to come. If we are going to fight, it will need to be elsewhere."

Ginrei grabbed onto her and started shunpo'ing out of the Kuchiki grounds. Mikazuki was too angry to pay attention to their surroundings as she tried to get him to let go of her. When they did stop, she noticed they were standing on the Sōkyoku Hill. He was quite a few metres away from her and she didn't even realise the feeling to vomit wasn't there. The sun just started to rise over the horizon, making it easier to see. Colours of orange and red lit the sky, slowly getting brighter.

"Fukigen, Tobenaitori." Mikazuki whispered, and her zanpakutou changed into the shikai form of a fan.

The elderly man started to laugh. "Your shikai won't even be a match for the sealed form of my zanpakutou."

Ginrei shunpo'd so that he was right in front of her, slashing his katana towards her left. She blocked it just when he appeared. She was pushed aside by the force he used. Mikazuki used her shikai's special ability to try and immobilise him. The shadows of tiny birds made their way to the man and she thought they were about to succeed when he cut through almost all of them. The one he missed did nothing to stop him. His spiritual energy was on a different level to hers. It was a much higher level than hers.

He shunpo'd away from her, putting his hand inside his yukata and pulled out a tiny vial filled with pink liquid. "Does this look familiar?"

She didn't want to respond but found her head nodding. Mikazuki watched as he popped the top off the vial and poured the liquid onto his katana. After the vial was empty a pink tinge was seen on his zanpakutou and it wasn't because of the rising sun. Ginrei moved the weapon so that it glinted in the light. He smirked at the way she looked at him in horror. Now when she fought him, she didn't want his katana to touch her. The last thing she needed was to gain the infection and die slowly.

"I have enough of this substance to infect the whole Rukongai, so I am going to give you a choice Mikazuki-chan." Ginrei spoke slowly and clearly, to make sure she heard every word. "If we continue fighting, I will kill you and afterwards I will send all the Rukongai souls to their slow miserable deaths as well."

Mikazuki didn't like that option, but continued listening, hoping the next one would be better.

"Or… you can surrender yourself to me and I will kill you. After your death I will make sure to destroy all of the ointment."

Neither option was good, she would die either way. How could she know whether he was telling the truth or not? There was no way to know. Mikazuki thought each choice over, weighing the pros and cons. She hoped that she would become strong enough while she was fighting him, to be able to kill him. She didn't want to surrender but there was a high possibility of her dying anyway. She knew that she was being selfish, that her life wasn't worth the life of a million Rukongai souls. Taking a deep breath she looked at Ginrei and gave him her answer.

"Iie."

* * *

><p>Byakuya woke up when he felt her rise in spiritual energy. He noted that it was happening somewhere near the centre of the Seireitei. Looking around he saw that the sun had just started to rise and that Mikazuki wasn't in the room with him. He must've fallen asleep while waiting for her to come back. That caused him to remember about her sudden awakening and rush to the toilet. Getting up, he went back to the small room and knocked on the shoji screen.<p>

"Mikazuki-chan? Are you okay?" He repeated his question from earlier.

He knew there would be no reply. Mikazuki wasn't able to successfully hide her spiritual energy. It also helped that he felt the rise in it earlier. Byakuya had been monitoring her spiritual levels consistently over the last few weeks that he felt any little change. Why hadn't he felt it when she left? He entered the room to find it empty and saw that the far shoji screen was not completely close. She must've left through there to get out.

Looking around, he tried to spot anything out of place and saw a piece of material with red ink on it. On a closer inspection he realised that it wasn't ink, but blood. He had no way of telling whose it was but he assumed it was Mikazuki's blood. He read over the note multiple times as if waiting for more words to appear. When none did, he scrunched up the material in his fist. At first he only felt anger towards her, because she had harmed herself to write the message. Next Byakuya was worried. She obviously went to his grandfather even though she was no match for him.

It would also explain why he hadn't felt her spiritual energy until now. His grandfather probably hid it, but why? He still didn't want to believe that Mikazuki's accusations were correct, but if they weren't, then they wouldn't be fighting. _Fighting_. It was one word that repeated itself inside his mind, just like the word of her note. It wasn't going to end well and he needed to stop it, before it got out of hand. Getting changed into his shihakushou and gear, Byakuya grabbed his zanpakutou and left the manor, making his way to the Sōkyoku Hill.

Byakuya just hoped he wasn't going to arrive late.

* * *

><p>"That is a shame." Ginrei said, raising his zanpakutou. "I was hoping you would want to die an easy death. Now I have to put effort into it."<p>

The former Captain performed shunpo until he was directly in front of her again. Mikazuki didn't care about winning anymore. She took on a defensive roll, anything to stop his infected blade from cutting her. All it would only take a tiny slash for the ointment to get into her bloodstream. She kept her eyes and full concentration on the weapon. The only attacks she did were a few kicks if he had any blatant openings, but they were blocked easily with his hand. The morning sun was slowly rising as they fought and she started to become tired with all the exertion.

"Why did you kill me? At least tell me that." Mikazuki's voice was strained. The fight was taking a toll on her.

Ginrei didn't stop his attacks but looked as if he was deep in thought. "I had a plan to bring you to the Soul Society." He paused once again lost in his mind before continuing. "I tricked your father into letting me test the ointment on you. He was angry upon realising what caused your sickness, but there was nothing he could do."

"What was your plan for me?" She asked, dodging another blow from him.

"I think I will keep that to myself."

He increased his spiritual pressure so that Mikazuki couldn't stand anymore. Falling to her knees, Mikazuki looked like she was ready to be beheaded. Ginrei didn't want to kill her just yet, he wanted her to suffer just a little bit more. She stared up at the elder man with eyes that had fear evident in them. Everything turned into slow motion and she watched his zanpakutou as it came slashing across from the side. She held Tobenaitori in an attempt to block him and thought she had succeeded until her zanpakutou shattered.

"Iie." Mikazuki didn't have the strength to shout it out and her whisper was barely heard by Ginrei.

Her body was sent flying backwards and she landed in a heap on the ground. There was a deep wound across her stomach. His spiritual pressure didn't hold her down anymore and she tried to stand, holding the hilt and saya of her zanpakutou. It took her a while to realise that because the blade was gone, so was any possible communication she had with Tobenaitori. The bird spirit had been right, why didn't she listen? Mikazuki stared in horror as Ginrei made his way to her, he didn't bother shunpo'ing. It wasn't as if she could get away.

The truth of what was about to happen to her sunk in. Yet still not willing to give up she threw the hilt at him, Ginrei dodged it by tilting his head to the side. Next went her saya which was also dodged by another head movement. She placed a hand over her stomach as it started to ache. Her hand became drenched in her own blood. It wasn't long until the man was looming over her, she tried walking backwards to get away from him but tripped over on a rock.

Her thoughts were on all her friends. She would never have drunken nights out with Rangiku again. Going to Izuru's haiku session would never happen. No more tea parties with Chōjirō. She would even miss her Lieutenant, Marechiyo. Then there was Tobenaitori. She felt sorry for her zanpakutou. The spirit will end up waiting for someone else worthy enough to wield her. It made Mikazuki jealous thinking that there would be someone else. She had been the first shinigami for Tobenaitori.

Lastly, Byakuya was on her mind. There was so much that Mikazuki wanted to tell him but now she wouldn't have the chance. She hoped that he wouldn't resent her for the choice she made, for her stupidity. Maybe her impending death was a good thing because she wouldn't have to spend the years sick with the infection she now had. Byakuya wouldn't have to live to see another person he cared for suffer and die in front of him. He was a strong shinigami and he would live on even if it was without her.

"Gomen nasai, Mikazuki-chan." Ginrei raised his zanpakutou above his head. The blade was facing downwards and he was ready to impale her. "I hope your resurrection is kind on you."

Mikazuki closed her eyes and used an arm to cover her face. The last thing she saw was the flash of his blade coming down towards her. _Onegai, forgive me_.

It took a bit for Byakuya to get to the top of the Sōkyoku Hill. When he got to the dirt area, the sun was mostly above the horizon. He saw his grandfather holding his weapon above Mikazuki. As the zanpakutou was going downwards, he shunpo'd in front of her to knock Ginrei back. When the elder man realised what happened he shunpo'd further away and Byakuya had time to see how badly she was wounded. Her clothing was soaked and the colour in her face was slowly draining away.

"Baka!" It was the first time she had ever heard him speak anything remotely vulgar. "Stay alive… I will make everything okay."

With some strength she had left, Mikazuki held onto his hakama, to stop him from moving. "Don't let his blade touch you… it has the ointment on it."

He stared down at her and his eyes looked over the deep gash on her stomach. She was already infected and everything was going to repeat itself. He didn't want to leave her by herself, but he needed to face his grandfather. When he was, many questions went through his mind but he could only ask a few. There was a silence and Byakuya had to accept that Mikazuki's accusation had been correct. Was everything caused by him, even the hollow attacks?

"Tell me why you killed her?"

"Which one of them are you talking about?" Ginrei acted as if he was clueless. "Would it be Mikazuki-chan or your precious Hisana-chan?"

His eyes narrowed at the familiarity his grandfather used. "Both."

"Ano… I would think that Hisana-chan was obvious." He waved his hand around as if talking about something that was common knowledge. "She was a disgrace to the Kuchiki Clan. You should never have married her. I had to stop her before you decided you wanted an heir or more."

"You helped the marriage along. You supported me when no one else would. Why would you just kill her like that?" All sorts of memories invaded his mind. They were happy ones like his wedding day and also sad one like Hisana's death.

"Well that is where Mikazuki-chan comes in." Ginrei glanced at the woman who was lying on the ground, holding her stomach and taking slow breaths. "Now Mikazuki-chan on the other hand, she may not have been noble but she had good roots. I killed her so that I would be able to introduce the two of you. She ended up getting lost in the Rukongai though, I had men try to find her but she managed to get away. Probably thanks to the brother she now has, a barbarian from the Eleventh Division."

Byakuya heard Mikazuki weakly cursing behind him. He wanted to turn around and check on her but knew that if he did, he would want to get her away from this. _Hide_ from all of it, from the truth.

Ginrei continued talking. "Of course when she became a shinigami, I just had to wait, you would find each other eventually. Hisana-chan got in the way though, she _needed _to die. What better way than testing the ointment again? To see how long it would take to kill a shinigami."

Byakuya clenched the fist that wasn't holding the hilt of his zanpakutou. "I _loved_ her and she died as an experiment?"

"Are you not happy with Mikazuki-chan now?" Ginrei smirked when he saw his grandson's eyes widened. "If Hisana-chan was still alive, Mikazuki-chan would've probably found someone else."

Byakuya couldn't stop his fist clenching again at the thought of it. What his grandfather was saying was true. The past couldn't be changed and if Ginrei never created the ointment, he would've never met her. There were many factors involved, but the ointment was the main catalyst for it all. _Iie_. Mikazuki had her life stolen because of his grandfather's selfish wishes. He unsheathed Senbonzakura from his side and pointed it at the elderly man in front of him.

"I want to end this quickly. Mikazuki-chan has suffered enough because of you and all this talking is bringing her closer to Kami-sama and I don't want her to go. Even the best of us are selfish." Byakuya held his zanpakutou upside down and above his head, getting ready to drop it. "Demo, your selfishness brought shame to the Kuchiki Clan. I took your Head of the Kuchiki Clan title from you, your Captain of the Sixth Division title and now I will be taking your life."

Byakuya dropped the katana and it fell to the ground. Instead of bouncing when it hit the dirt, the zanpakutou sunk into the ground. Ripples appeared as if the dirt was a liquid, until the weapon disappeared altogether. In its place, two large columns of similar looking blades rose from the ground. They were behind him and there didn't seem to be an end to them as they were as far as the eye could see. The surrounding area darkened and he kept his arms to his sides, now that his hands had nothing to hold.

"Ban Kai."

The sound of his voice reverberated around them. Ginrei couldn't say anything as he stared at the large blades that were protruding from the ground. He had never seen anything like this before and looking down at his own sealed zanpakutou it felt worthless to fight with. Everything he had done was for Byakuya. Would he be able to raise his blade against his grandson and cut him down? He wasn't able to ponder on the thought any longer as he heard another word spoken.

"Chire."

Each one of the thousand blades behind Byakuya disappeared by scattering. The morning light became visible again and Ginrei thought his grandson was going to use this attack to finish him off, but the younger Kuchiki had a different idea. The area around them both went away and they were surrounded by pink. The thousands of millions of tiny petal-like blades covered them in a dome. Ginrei didn't know that no matter which attack Byakuya used, he was never going to see the rising sun again in this life time.

"Senkai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

One by one, a pink katana formed and started to encircle them. Starting on a bottom tier and rising up until there were four rows of them spinning around. Ginrei and Byakuya were enclosed in their own arena and they wouldn't be able to leave it until one of them died. It was an added bonus that no one on the outside would be able to interfere. Byakuya quickly glanced at Mikazuki who he made sure was also inside the area.

"I should be honoured. Am I the first shinigami to see this display?" Ginrei asked as he looked at the many weapons around him.

"Hai." Byakuya raised a hand and the pink katanas stopped moving. One moved from its position at the top tier and flew to his hand, materialising into a real zanpakutou when it was in his grip. "Normally I would prefer fighting you with my own strength. This true form of Senbonzakura is optimal for attacking, but time is not on my side. You do not deserve a quick death but you are lucky enough to gain this privilege."

Ginrei had no chance to reply as each pink weapon pointed their blades at the elder Kuchiki. He looked up and around at their menacing tips. This was it, there was going to be no going back. Not thinking it was too late Ginrei remembered how his grandson had mentioned these katanas being his offense at its best. Which meant his defence would be wide open. Holding out his zanpakutou in front of him, he shunpo'd towards his opponent. With one thought inside Byakuya's mind, they katanas rushed forward. Some needed to move around him to make it to their target and they reached Ginrei just before the older man's own katana touched him.

Byakuya watched as his grandfather's body fall to the ground. Lacerations covered him and blood poured out from all angles. His zanpakutou reverted back into its sealed form and the rising sun could be seen again. He turned around and shunpo'd to Mikazuki, who by now was deathly pale. When he touched her she felt cold and her eyelids fluttered opened at the movement close to her. He could tell she was delirious as he wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest.

"B-Byakuya-sama?" She weakly tried to reach up and touch his cheek. The sun was behind him and in her perspective, he looked like an angel.

"It is me." He swiped the strands of her fringe across her forehead so he could see her more clearly. "Don't die on me Suki-chan."

"There's something I want to tell you before…" Mikazuki started coughing and blood splattered on him.

He casted his dignity to the side as he held her, he was already covered in her blood from the serious wound his grandfather gave her and he didn't care if he ended up with whatever was inside the ointment. "Nani?"

"I…I…" She only started her sentence before closing her eyes one last time.

When she didn't open them again Byakuya began shaking her. "Suki-chan… Suki-chan." She didn't wake up and as he felt her pulse, it was slowing down. He continued shaking and calling out her name as if she was just sleeping.

For some reason he was compelled to look behind him at his grandfather, everything was the elderly man's fault. There was no body where Byakuya last saw one and he didn't know whether it was because the body dispersed into spirit particles or he had managed to get away. He gazed back down at Mikazuki, to see that she wasn't moving and barely breathing. She felt extremely cold and he held on tighter as if she was going to fade away and he wanted to stop it.

"Onegai, ikanaide." He closed his eyes and rested her forehead in the crook of his neck. One tear travelled down his cheek as he whispered into her ear. "I need you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Translations.

Iie – no

Baka – idiot/stupid

Gomen (nasai) – sorry – informal (formal)

Saya – blade cover

Fukigen – soar

Onegai – please

Ano – um/uh

Senbonzakura – Byakuya's zanpakutou (thousand cherry blossoms)

Kami-sama – God

Demo – but

Chire – scatter

Senkai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi – Slaughterscape (Annihilate), vibrant display of a thousand cherry blossom. One of Byakuya's bankai special abilities.

Hai – yes

Nani – what

Ikanaide – don't go

I hope this was a worthy ending for the story. I will be planning a sequel, it will probably take me a while to do though. If there are still unanswered questions you have, ask them and I'll either answer them or incorporate them into the sequel. Thank you all for reading this. :D


End file.
